Crimson Tears
by Ooshii Kurai
Summary: Ash Ketchum, the youngest Pokemon Master in his century, has been declared dead. But something he started lives on quite well. Char Death. Viol. Mild Lang. COMPLETED!
1. A Birthday

**Crimson Tears**

**Disclaimers**: I do not and never will own Pokemon although I have tried like any kid should.

**Author's Note**: I got this story idea when I was in the car traveling past the beautiful sequoia trees. It was originally going to be called Casual Goodbyes and be a sweet little love story for Ash and Misty but I got this fantastic idea that involved a fiery red stone and a cute little music locket. So now it is a sweet AAMR plus a lot of action. I do warn people, it is a bit sad. It does have deaths that involve no returns. And I am perfectly sane; I have a wonderful family; and I just wrote this for fun. I wasn't hyper either. Please do not flame me. And if you have to, be gentle. I love tips and pointers on where to take a story. Please do not try to correct my grammar; I will do it myself. It can not be helped by you nagging me. I have almost all of this plotted out in my head and the people who will die and survive are already mapped out. Except for one… I do not want to hear any "kill Misty" things. That includes with all the characters. Everything else, I except. Oh, and read Faith in a Child if you haven't already. It's a 10/10.

* * *

**Chapter One****:** A Birthday

_**"H**ey Ashy boy! Hurry it up!" Gary's voice sounded from outside, "Do you want to play ball or what?"_

_ "I'm coming, Gary." A small voice muttered from under the covers of a pokemon covered bed. The covers flipped back to reveal a young child with scruffy back hair a bright amber eyes. He scratched his head in thought,_

_ "Now where did I put it?" He frowned his voice a sweet high pitched tune, "I could of sworn it was right here."_

_He glanced about his room and then walked gloomily back to his bed room window._

_ "Well? Are you coming or not?" A slightly taller kid yelled up to him. He was about the same age as Ash except he had golden brown hair and bright green eyes. This boy was Ash's best friend._

_ "I can't find my lucky ball!" Ash wined._

_ "Oh, come on. You can get it later!" Gary pouted._

_ "I'll go find something else then." Ash shouted disappearing from the window._

_Gary let out a irritated sigh._

_ "Gawd. This is gonna take a miracle to finish in time before dinner."_

_ Ash ran into the living room looking about for something useful. His eyes fell upon something shiny on the shelve above the TV set. It was a bright red stone. Forgetting completely about Gary and the ball, Ash climbed up on top of the television and nabbed the pretty stone. Ash jumped down careful and stared at it in awe. _

_It was warm in his hand as though it were alive. It was a bright crimson red with black swirls in it. It turned around and around like a sea at sunset…_

_ "Ashton Satioshi Ketchum! Just what in the world do you think your doing with that!" Delia cried. Ash hadn't seen her come in. He was staring at the stone for so long…_

_Ash lowered his head…_

_ "Ash. Gary was waiting for you on the porch and you've kept him for so long sitting there. That was very rude. And then taking your father's very special stone-" Delia's scolding was cut off by a kind voice in the doorway of the living room to the kitchen,_

_ "Don't be so hard on him, Delia. He is only three."_

_ "He is almost four, Jeffery. He should know better then to play with-"_

_ "It's about time he knew what it was anyway." Jeffery smiled crossing the room and kneeing down to eye level with his son._

_Ash looked up into his father's diamond like eyes. He winced and looked down again._

_ "Ash, do you remember what I told you about Pokemon Masters?" Jeffery smiled gently taking the stone from his son's hand._

_Delia watched helplessly as Jeffery turned the scolding into a lesson. She smiled. She knew Jeffery was a better parent then she could ever hope to be. Delia was too much of a worrywart and she over did things all the time…She turned and went into the kitchen to start preparing dinner._

_"Yeah. And that you're the best of all of them." Ash grinned._

_"Well…" Jeffery blushed, "I may not be the best as you will find, cause I'm leaving that title for you." _

_Ash's grin broadened,_

_ "And you'll be there to see me win it!" _

_ "I hope so." Jeffery smiled, "But we are getting off topic… All Masters have the choice to sit in the inner circle."_

_ "Yeah, but you didn't take it because that would mean more work and less time with us." Ash chimed._

_ "That's right." Jeffery nodded, "But if you do get in the inner circle you must wear the Golden Glove of Herutte…"_

_ "To get one of the elemental powers… blah, blah, blah. Where is this leading to, Dad?" Ash yawned._

_ "To this." Jeffery smiled holding up the red stone for Ash to see, "This is called The Crimson Teardrop. If this stone ever touched the Golden Glove of Herutte the beholder would get unlimited power… but to take it off the beholder will lose his or her life and the stone will take the another life just the cease it's anger at being awoken. Unless he or she is a direct descendent of Herutte himself." _

_Ash blinked and stared at the stone in fear now rather then awe._

_ "This stone has be passed down through the Ketchum family for generations. And it is time I give it to you." Jeffery handed the stone to Ash. Ash wrapped his fingers about the smooth stone and gazed up his father. His eyes lit like lively ambers of a burning fire,_

_ "I promise you, Dad. I'll take real good care of it." Ash spoke determinedly. This was a new challenge set out before him. He couldn't turn it down. Especially, when it was given by his beloved father._

_ "Just see that you don't break it okay, Ash?" Mr. Ketchum chuckled as he turned to follow Mrs. Ketchum into the kitchen_

_Ash looked longingly at the stone and then up at his father leaving,_

_ "Dad? What exactly will happen if the stone breaks?" Ash questioned._

_ "Depends on how you break it, " Jeffery called back._

_ "But what if someone bad finds it when I'm not looking."_

_ "Then may God have mercy on his soul."_

* * *

** "C**ome on! Come on!" A tall man groaned pushing all his might against the rear of his jeep to get it out of the mud hole it got stuck in. The engine wined in pain. He just wasn't strong enough. He gave the jeep one last push as it moved up a bit out of the hole. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with a dirt coved hand and let out a sigh of relief. He turned and climbed up to the driver's seat of his car. He wiped his boots off before getting in taking off any caked mud that stuck to the sole and sides of his boots. The lone traveler shut the door of his jeep tight and turned up the engine driving out of the pit. He drove up the rest of the way up the mountain. His radio fizzed on crackling a song, called _Losing my Religion._

Nature flashed past his windows as the jeep nearer the top. It was so peaceful here. It was good to get away from Tracey's nagging. Although this was not a joy trip, he couldn't help but enjoy the ride and the wildness he had left behind him so long ago for research. He had given up so much for research. He even lost his two best friends…

No. Today's my day off. I'm not going to waste it on what ifs…

He yawned. He had been up here many times before. Mainly at night so he could study the Zubats. He often wondered if he would ever get as lucky as he was when he was fourteen. When he had come up here then, he… well, mainly his friend stumbled upon the Clefairy Society. That boy often got them seeing amazing things, that no other person could find, on accident… Oh, how he missed them…

He pressed lightly on the brakes as the jeep made it's was to a bumpy stop as far as the trail would go. He pulled the key out of it's hole as the engine died. He looked sadly at the hood of his pick up truck and shook his head,

"I guess I was a little too hard on you. Well, looks like I'm gonna have to walk home." He sighed.

This worried him. It was a long way from the lab. He wouldn't make it back in time for feeding.

I just hope Tracey won't be so wrapped up in research he'll forget…

He stepped of the jeep and into the crisp air. All that could be heard was his steady heart beat. This chilled him. It wasn't normally this quiet. Where were the pokemon? Was something going on again?

The air on top of the peck was fresh and cold. His breath came out in small puffs of white. Was it nearly that cold the last time he was here? No. It should be warmer since the August heat had not faded yet. He blinked and looked at his wrist watch. He clicked a side button to get the date and temperature.

"What?! Impossible! 20 degrees? Already?" He trailed off at spotting the date.

Has it really been that long… That I would forget… I was never that good at remembering it anyway but…

He gazed up at the moon. Maybe it was just him but tonight the moon looked a lot fuller then any other. Maybe it was Mt. Moon's mysterious secrets that made you see things but everywhere he looked, everything reminded him of the child that he followed… Was the whole world in mourning today? Or was it only him…

How many times had he saved the planet? How many times had he saved my life? How many times did we think he was gone and he would surprise us by coming back? But to have his life ended on this day… Or was he still alive?

He thumbed the binoculars that was strung about his neck by a string and began his hike up the rest of the way to his viewing spot. All the while wondering… His mind trailed away from the pokemon research this evening. All he could think about was a certain friend whose birthday happened to strike this night…

"He would be Sixteen today…" The dark skinned man muttered sadly, "If only I had gone… He might still be…"

He stopped at a nice perch that over looked the beautifully lit city of Cerulean. His face fell at the site of it.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ordinary cell phone. He glared at it with his slit like eyes like it was a enemy in war.

_I was hoping I would never have to face her… But then again I haven't seen her face for three years…_

"Maybe I should call her. We could get together. It's been hard on all of us. It's the least we could do for him. He wouldn't want us like this…"

His mind trailed back three years… It had to of been at least a month since Professor Oak died in his sleep. Ash was very upset since Oak was like a second father to him. So was Gary. Samuel's death brought the two back together. They realized what fools they had been and made up right then and there.

Oak left his lab to Tracey since he knew Gary wouldn't want it. Gary had already established his own gym in Viridian after Giovanni sold it. It surprised everyone when Gary was fine with losing to Ash that day. It still stumped Ash to the day he disappeared. And he probably still is stumped… if he were alive…

Gary was slightly irritated after losing but he still got a place as master. And with that he became one of the toughest gym leaders ever. Better then the Scarlet league! Ash on the other hand became famous. He was the youngest champion ever and got his place in the inner circle. With the element lighting…

_But I can't understand why they didn't view the wearing. They always tape it and showed it across the world. Why did the elders want to keep it secret?_

He had remember asking Ash that and Ash would just shake his head and mutter,

"I dunno. But frankly I'm glad they didn't. I was screaming up a storm. It was a frightening experience."

_It never looked that frightening on TV. It never seemed to hurt. But Ash said it was if someone had stabbed him. How could the other Master's hide their pain? Maybe… They weren't in pain as much cause they didn't get lighting… _

This has always bemused him… But that day… So clearly he remembered that day… He had been in Tracey's lab as usual doing a follow up report on the baby Cleffa's behavior patterns while Tracey was deep in the Professor's left behind research. He remembered the phone ringing in it's usual annoying tone…

_Bring, bring, bring! Bring, bring, bring! Phone call! Phone call!_

He had always wondered who had that exasperating voice. He rushed over to the booth and picked it up still flipping through his notebook. He didn't bother to look up…

"Hello."

" Hey Brock! Listen I-"

"You have reached Professor Tracey's research clinic."

"Brock!"

The Professor isn't available at the moment but if you leave a message I'll make sure he gets back to you."

"Hey!"

Thank you."

"Brock! Shut up!" Ash snapped from the other line, "I am not one of you're customers! It's Ash!"

Brock looked up to see Ash's aggravated face on the phone screen. Brock blinked and then sweat dropped,

"Sorry, Ash. I'm just so wrapped here…"

"That's fine. Let me ask you something before you go trailing off again…Sheesh, you're as bad as Tracey." Ash groaned.

"Hey! I take that as a insult!"

"Brock!"

"Sorry. Go ahead."

"Well, you do remember what day it is, don't ya?"

"Bowling night?" Brock joshed.

"No!" Ash scowled, "My Birthday, remember? September 27?"

"Of course I remember." Brock laughed looking back into his notes, "You're present is coming in the mail."

Ash frowned. Brock often regretted his behavior. He was so wrapped up in work he had forgotten how it was to have a good time.

"What I was hoping for was that you would come in person." Ash grumbled, "Not some birthday card in the mail."

Brock looked up from his notes at the unhappy preteen.

"But we're busy."

"Busy, busy, busy." Ash mocked, "That's all I hear from you now a days. Come on! Forget the work, and get a life!"

"But this is my life!" Brock snapped.

"I was hoping you could come to Pallet for my party." Ash said a bit softer, "It would be just you, Tracey, Misty, Gary, maybe even Richie, me. That includes you. Just like the old times."

"Things change…People change."

"People do not change!" Ash shouted slaming his fist on the counter of his booth, "They only change when the people want them to! It is not unstoppable. You could come. If you wanted to!"

"I'm sorry, Ash. We have our work cut out for us here…"

"Which gives you all the more reason to come… You can kick back and relax. Have some good old fashion fun. Pallet is beautiful in the fall… With the leaves changing color and all… You'll enjoy it… And my Mom is making her best pudding." Ash urged.

"Look Ash…"

"Please!" Ash pleaded.

"Ash. Just because you're a master doesn't mean you can have every thing you want. I have work here and I don't have time…" Brock trailed off. He wanted to suck those words back up. He prayed Ash wasn't paying attention but the look on his face shown clearly that he was.

"What you mean is that you don't have time for me…" Ash said softly; muttering the vile words.

"Ash , I didn't mean-"

"Goodbye Brock"

The dial tone rang clear. Ash had hung up. Brock could of kicked himself for what he did next. Tracey walked into the room. He looked at Brock and then the phone in his hand.

"Who was it?" Tracey asked; looking concerned.

"Nobody. It was the wrong number." Brock smiled falsely.

Tracey looked doubtful but turned away. Brock knew that Tracey would of wanted to go. But all Brock could think about was the pile of paper work that would be stacked up while they were gone. He couldn't force himself to ever tell him Ash had called.

He regretted not calling back. Not telling Ash he was sorry. Brock often wondered if his best friend went to his grave hating him… Somewhere in his heart a voice sang it wasn't true, but the very fiber in his being gave Ash a reason to. How could he not hate him?

The raid happened later that day. The lab was untouched since it was not right in the Pallet Town central area. No one really understood why Team Rocket struck or why they chose that day. But they did and they destroyed homes and many, many lives. Gary's Mom was struck in the head so hard that it killed her. Mrs. Ketchum had been beaten up and her house left in ruins. May was almost shot to her story and even Richie had gone through a lot of terror. Misty never made it on time to the party, so she was fine, but Ash…

Ashton Satoshi Ketchum vanished. He was never found again…

Brock hadn't seen Misty since the funeral. Come to think of it. It had been a while since he saw any of his past friends. But that funeral.. Brock hadn't seen so many people gathered in one place before. All who had been touched by the child's light. Misty. She was in such pain. He couldn't approach her. He didn't know what to tell her.

_He was a good man… Gonna miss him, eh…. Don't feel bad. He's in a better place now… He wouldn't want to see you cry?_

All of those seemed pointless when he didn't believe them. Their eyes had met briefly but then she turned away. She didn't cry like Brock did. She was far from something so simple as tears. Brock understood from her sister's worried phone calls that Misty wouldn't talk for weeks after that. She hardly ate and she lived in the past with memories. Brock remember those days as well.

Brock wondered if Misty had made it to the point where she could proudly say she had moved on.

He got letters from her every now and then. She always sent them with bizarre messages like,

_I feel as if the earth is still spinning and leaving me behind…_or…_You say don't live in the past but how can I not when I feel as if that's all I have…_

Brock wondered how she was fairing tonight. Was the world still spinning too fast for her?

He finally dialed the number and listened to the dull ringing.

After a couple of rings a transparent screen flashed in front of him. A image of three good looking girl fizzed into focus.

"Hi. Like this is like the Cerulean gym." A blond who Brock recognized as Daisy said in a high annoying voice as she smacked her gum.

"And we like aren't here right now. Duh." A pink haired girl who looked the part of Violet snapped as she twirled a strand of her fine hair about her pointer finger.

"And we would love it if you left a message. We will get back to you ASAP." The younger blue haired who turned out to be Lily chimed sweetly. Brock always thought she was the cutest. Although he had gotten over his girl crazy stage he couldn't help but think they were gorgeous. They hadn't changed a bit. But where was-

"Hey! Why can't I be in this! This is my home too-" A voice from off screen cried before it went black. He could bet a million bucks on that voice. Brock let out a silent chuckle.

_Still three sisters and one loser…_

"Hello, Misty? This is Brock. Call me when you get in, okay?"

* * *

To Be Continued…

Please r + r!

So how do you like it? Let me know! Give me your suggestions!

I already have a spell check so do not correct me, okay? I'll fix it when I feel like it.


	2. A Dark Stranger

**Crimson Tears**

**Chapter Two**: A Dark Stranger

_** "O**h Daddy! It's beautiful!" The little red head cried after opening her eyes to see the necklace about her neck._

_ "It used to be your mother's…Before she…" Jacen trailed off looking at it sweet little carrot top. She was looking more like his wife, Sarah, everyday._

_Misty leapt into her father's arms and hugged him tight,_

_ "I love it! It's the best present any six year old could hope for. I bet Tab and Alison will be jealous!" Misty grinned at the thought of her friend's faces._

_ "It's not just a necklace, Misty." Jacen smiled looking at the shimmering locket, "Open it."_

_Misty fought hard to contain her excitement as she tried desperately to pry the locket open. The little golden door was imprinted with the word 'forever'. Misty fingered the word before opening it._

_ "F-f-rover?" Misty tried to say._

_ "Forever." Jacen smiled at his daughter's attempts to read._

_ "Yeah.. I knew that." Misty snapped trying to open the locket again. Finally with one last tug the locket popped opened. Some beautiful music filled the air…_

_ "It's mommy's lullaby!" Misty cried, "She sang it to us when we went to sleep…"_

_Misty sang along to the wordless little tune. _

_ "Dad, will we ever be together again?" Misty asked. _

_Jacen looked at his youngest daughter sadly,_

_ "Yes. One day… we will all be together again… One day…"_

_Misty looked at the picture somberly not really hearing her father. Misty blinked back her tears, "Forever's a long time… But I'll try to wait…"_

* * *

**M**isty shot through the forest as fast as her bike could take her. She couldn't be home today. It was too hard. Her sister's didn't care. They didn't lose anyone three years ago today.

Today should have been a beautiful fall day but Lavender Town was always surrounded in a heavy fog. Misty liked it like this. Then she didn't feel like she was all alone when she cried.

Misty plowed through the fog strait toward the gleaming radio tower in the distance. She had always thought that was dishonorable to the pokemon. That was their tower that represented the dead. Ashes of Pokemon were storied in that tower. How dare they make it into a radio tower! If Ash was still here he would of made a protest. Misty was sure of it…

Misty was past being a scrawny carrot top now. She had a gorgeous figure and her hair had turned a deep crimson red. She looked more like her mother now. Or so Daisy told her. She was the only one who really remembered her. Misty's father passed away one night in a car accident when Misty was seven. While her mother had died of phenomena when Misty was only four. She had grown up with her older sisters most of her life. Daisy had always taken care of them. But Lily had to be the one most like Mother with her kind heart and caring ways and her father's looks. Misty got her mother looks and her father's temper…

She wished she could move on but it seemed that her life had repeated deaths in it. If another of her friends or family died… Misty was sure she would lose it.

Misty had allowed her hair to grow out so that it was a bit longer the shoulder length. She had it in a long braid today. It swayed behind her like a kite as she sailed down the path. She knew this route by heart. Not only had she been here for a bit when she was a child and when she was traveling with Ash but she had made many stops here when… When Ash…

She had to get away more often these days. Her sisters had made a habit of trying to get her together with several boys. She hated it. Why couldn't they understand she didn't want anyone but…

It was hard to get over her little crush on the boy. Misty was so close. They had just started spending more time together. It was strange the way Ash seemed to have all the time in the world. Hadn't the elders given him a mission yet… Or did they see his death in the future…

She had tried to tell them that she was not going to love anyone but Ash. She couldn't count how many times they laughed and mocked her.

"It was like a simple crush, Misty. You'll get over it."

"Ash was sweet but like you'll learn like what real love is…"

"Maybe you should move on, Misty?"

She wished she could. But no one else had the connection Ash had on her. It wasn't a simple crush. It was meant to be… If only she had let Ash know that before he had his party…

What did they know? They were just worried for her. Violet was engaged to a boy named Paten. Daisy and her boyfriend, Steve, were thinking about getting serious. And Lily was getting love notes and flowers from a boy she would not tell. They were all going to leave. Although Misty was seventeen, they were worried that she might not be ready to handle the gym completely by herself. They were going to leave her. They were worried that she would turn into a single old lady sitting on the back porch of her retired estate watching and waiting for her love who would never come. They wanted her to be happy again. They even offered Brock one time which made Misty gag. Who could ever marry him?

Misty parked her bike by the fencing that outlined one of Lavender Town's many graveyards. She folded the bike up into it's portable form and tucked it into her pink nap sack with her pokeballs. She had many pokemon now. She was the leader at Cerulean now. She had a Goldeen, Togetic, Poliwrath, Staru, Starmie, and a Seadra. She was a pretty tough leader. What was her sisters so worried about? That she would get their luck. No. She worked to long with Ash. She knew how to handle her pokemon.

Misty climbed over the rickety gate that could never open properly and made her way into the somber area. She made her way past the many markers and head stones, thinking to herself.

How many times had she come here? More then even Mrs. Ketchum herself, she was sure. Misty wondered why that was so? She paused by a gravestone that was covered in withered flowers and turned left down the trail. She hiked slowly up the hill were the gravestones and markers grew fewer. She listened to the sigh of the wind and the crunching of gravel under her feet.

_Would he be waiting for her?_

At the tipsy top of the hill were two graves. One in which was a Mr. Jeffery Ketchum and was a gravestone while the other was merely a marker. This spot of the graveyard was in a thick grove of trees. It was placed specially in honor of the Ketchum Family. Misty walked over to the Marker and sat down beside it. It was surrounded in flowers and letters from friends and family. And hundreds other from admirers. Mr. Jeffery Ketchum grave was almost as crowded.

She ran her fingers over the cold words engraved on the stone…

_Ashton Satoshi Ketchum  
2509-2522  
A True Master In Heart and Soul. May you Rest In Peace._

Misty let a sigh. How she wished he was still here.

"I'm sorry, Ash. I should have been there for you. But I forgot you're birthday present. I couldn't find it. My sisters were no help. When we got to Pallet it was too late…"

Misty closed her eyes.

"Ash…" Misty said coldly, "Why did you leave?! You were having a perfect life! Everything was good! I- I- I was gonna…tell you…"

Misty trailed off.

_One more day… Just one more day, Lord. I'd do anything to have one more day with Ash Ketchum…_

"But were you really gone, Ash?" Misty whispered, "You could still be out there biding your time…"

A snapping sound turned Misty's head. It came from the dark words behind her. It sounded like a twig breaking.

"Who's there?!" Misty shouted trying to keep a cool head, "Show yourself!"

Nothing answered her. But Misty could tell what ever it was, was still there. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled, Misty groped behind her for a stick or a stone of some sort. She found something long…

"I'm warning you…" Misty growled, "I'm armed."

Misty thrust the object in front of to find it to be a bouquet of flowers. She sweat dropped the mother of all sweat drops ,

"It's the thought that counts." Misty muttered under her breath.

Some muffled snickers came from the bushes a little ways in front of her. They creased as she approached them.

"Come out. I know you are there… Whoever you are…" Misty snapped cautiously edging towards the bushes; her bouquet raised. The bushes rustled and Misty held her breath…

"Pika?" A small yellow mouse squeaked after exiting the brush. It tilted it head slightly sideways and stared at her with it's beady black eyes. Misty let out a sigh of pure relief. It was only a Pikachu. They were quite common in this area now. Nothing big…

She threw the bouquet over her shoulder and turned to go. She watched out of the corner of her eye the pikachu scamper back into the bushes.

_Now why would it do that?_

This surprised Misty and got her thinking…It was awfully strange for a wild pikachu to waltz right up to a human. Wild Pikachu's were awfully shy and always in a gathered group. That Pikachu was either very strange or very tame.

Misty slipped into the shadows watching the bush. She waited in batted breath not really knowing what she was waiting for. But sure enough, out of the shadows came a figure draped in a black cloak with a Pikachu at it's side. The figure paused at the grave markers. It reached out a hand a stroked Mr. Jeffery Ketchum name before rushing down the hill. Whoever this was, was in a great deal of a hurry. It didn't discover Misty's hideaway. Misty watched him and as soon as she was surely out of his ear shot and eye shot, Misty brought out her blue bike and unfolded it. She watched it get into it's silver mustang at the bottom of the hill with it's pikachu. It dropped it's hood. From this distance, she could only make out black hair…and that it was a boy.

The man gunned up his engine and drove away just as Misty came speeding down hill on her bike. She made a quick turn onto the road and spun left strait after them. She made sure to keep in the shadows and far enough away for not to be seen.

"I'm gonna find out who you are, Mister. And why you were spying on me." Misty hissed.

To Be Continued…

Please r + r!


	3. A Different Side

**Crimson Tears**

**Chapter Three**: A Different Side

_** "A**sh! Stop!" Delilah shouted as her six year old child launched himself at her. His eyes were glowing red. All she had said was that she wanted to know where he put the Crimson stone. He was going nuts. Mrs. Ketchum leapt on top of the coffee table while Ash tumbled across the floor after missing her._

_ "Ash! I demand you stop this nonsense right now!" Mrs. Ketchum cried._

_Ash stood up not even dazed. He glared at her his eyes still that crimson red._

_ "You're not Ash, are you?" Delilah gulped._

_He smiled and turned. He did a couple of impressive back flips into the air landing up right on the coffee table._

_ "No. I am not." Ash smirked._

_ "How did you…What…" Delilah fainted…_

* * *

**P**ikachu looked at the boy in the driver's seat. It had been a long day. Ash had been a fool. He wanted to see Misty. He hadn't seen her for a long time. He was to be kept hidden in till the coast was clear again. He already ran into his mom last year. That gave her quite a fright. And then Cassidy and Butch knew he was alive. Now Ash did it again. Last time it was to go catch some pokemon…This time it was to see Misty… Gary was his usual self telling him it wouldn't be safe. So early in the morning, Ash and Pikachu got up and stole Gary's car.

Pikachu usual wouldn't allow Ash to leave but this time… Pikachu had to agree. Ash had missed his friends so much. Gary kept in touch with Lily so they could find out more about the rocket head quarters near there. But… Lily also kept a daily up to date on how misty was doing for Ash's sake. He knew she had disappeared last night and he knew where she would go.

Ash was alive. Ash shivered at the thought at what happened three years ago. He had just hung up on Brock….

* * *

_**T**here was a huge explosion like a rocket going off. I remember the smell of smoke. Our fire alarm system went off. Mom rushed in with Pikachu. She told me to run. I didn't understand. Gun shots…_

_ "Run Ash!" Delilah cried, "They'll kill you!"_

_I obeyed. I took off with Pikachu at me heel. He knew where to take me. I didn't. I spoke to pikachu…_

_ "Pikachu, what's going on?"_

_ 'Team Rocket is here. They are gonna kill you, Ash. They want you and the Crimson Teardrop.'_

_I remember being startled and then not feeling anything at all. Everything was a blur. People were dieing… Screaming for help… I wanted to help them…I couldn't feel anything I just was there watching. Pikachu was screaming for me to come back but… I wouldn't listen… or did I not hear him?_

_I was walking…with my head towards the ground…not really going anywhere…Like in a trace…a…a man came up to me and told me to drop before he shot me…I looked up at him…He recognized me…I…I remember him talking into his walkie-talkie,_

_ "We found him. Radio Giovanni! We got him. He don't look that dangerous."_

_I lifted my hand…something made me do it… I shot a volley of lighting force at his walkie-talkie making it turn to dust…_

_I spoke to him… I can't remember what I was doing…_

_ "Ato modori wa dekinai yo ima kara ja. Makeru wake ni wa ikanai yo! Kaeru koto no dekinai unmei daki shime chaou yo." I whispered to him. My eyes burned…I knew what was wrong…It was the stone again. It was controlling me… It did this only when it felt it was in danger…only then I didn't have powers…_

_That stone was not good for anyone to have…Even with me…But Team Rocket didn't know what it did…But this one would soon find out.._

_ "You're using the stone…" He gulped._

_ "No…The stone is using him." The words just popped out. I couldn't stop them. How could I stop this?!_

_I pointed at him this time…He ran… I was gonna kill him…It happened so suddenly… How could I stop?!…I had to think… I had to gain control…Someone say my name!… May. She screamed. I dropped to my knees. I could move again…_

_I ran towards the scream. I had to stop this. It was my fault. They wanted the Crimson Teardrop. I felt it in my pocket to make sure it was okay…_

_ "No more using me." I hissed to it. That stone was alive…It could hear…_

_I ran over… Gary's mom was lying lifeless on the ground…No…She can't be… Then May… They pointed the gun at her… I jumped in the way… I remember terrible pain and then blackness…_

* * *

** A**sh shuttered. He woke up at least two days later with Gary at his side. It was then that Gary told Ash he could never go anywhere. He couldn't see his mom or anyone again. Gary told him that he and May were found in front of the old Grocery store by Jessie and James. They had saved there lives. They were supposed to search for survivors and kill them and if any was Ash they were to tell Giovanni. But Jessie, James, and Meowth were too kind hearted. They saved him and May that night. May had only fainted but Ash had a severe wound on his side from the gun shot. Gary didn't know if Ash would make it. But he did. As for Gary. He was at his Gym that day and was supposed to get to Ash's party late. As soon as he heard of the raid he immediately worried for his mother, May, and Ash. He couldn't get into Pallet but he got a unusual phone call that informed him that Ash and May were fine and being treated at a small clinic in New Bark. Professor Elm was told to keep Ash's secret, secret. But it wasn't really a problem. He didn't really pay any attention to them at all.

Jessie and James had a Nurse Joy who was also swore to secrecy and she helped doctor May and Ash back to heath. Gary smuggled Ash back into Viridian were he had stayed ever since. Pikachu had arrived a couple days later at Gary's Gym hearing that Ash was here. Pikachu was so surprised to see him alive. And Ash thought equal for Pikachu. He thought Pikachu had been killed. It was a touching reunion. Ash and Pikachu stayed in hiding together. Watching and waiting for a sign Team Rocket had been disbanded. Sometimes sneaking out to deflect some of their plans anyway.

That's how Cassidy and Butch knew he was alive. He had been seen by them. They never told Giovanni. Only few of the Team Rocket members knew. But this made Gary's job so much harder. He had to make a special hiding place beneath the floor boards with a stash of food, blankets, clothing, supplies, and Ash's back pack still full of stuff he had on his pokemon journey. This included his pokemon.

There was a secret escape there, that was in case any found his hideaway. That's how he got out tonight. He opened the grate that lead outside and slipped through without Gary's detection. Ash did this a lot

Ash let out a deep groan after looking into his rear view mirror.

"She's tailing us, Pikachu."

Pikachu looked worried.

'You have to change direction. She can't know where you are going.'

"Too late. This is a one way road… Strait through Saffron, Celadon and then to Viridian. Man. Aren't main roads so convent. Proves right were you're headed."

'You stop in Saffron and turn to Cerulean.' Pikachu offered.

"No. I'm not gonna drive right past Team Rocket head quarters!" Ash snapped.

'Well, first put you're hood up. So she won't recognize you.'

"Yeah, like she would recognize me after three years."

' Maybe not on first glance, but she'll catch on.'

Ash muttered under his breath on how stupid and pointless it was before lifting his hood up.

"How bout I make her stop following us?"

'How will ya do that?' Pikachu asked.

"Pull over and tell her to bug off. Simple as that."

'Why do I feel that isn't going to work?'

"Maybe. Cause I already did it once?" Ash suggested wearily.

'Yeah. That's it.'

"What is it with her and following people?"

'Maybe it's a girl thing.'

They both shrugged.

* * *

To Be Continued…

Please r + r!

Oh. And that thing up there. The flash back. When he said all that stuff in Japanese. What he really said was…

_I can't turn back, not now not ever. I can not accept defeat! It can't be changed, I must accept my destiny._

Some eerie set of words if I must say so myself


	4. Enter AJ

**Crimson Tears**

**Chapter Four**: Enter AJ

_**T**he stars dotted the skies gleaming and shining each uniquely. A soft wind from the north blew through the trees singing a eerie tune on this beautiful night. The quiet loomed over the sleeping campsite. It was well past midnight. The hot ambers of the fire had slowly died away long ago and now all was left was the gray empty ash. Although it was deadly quiet, one members of the group lay awake._

_ "Misty?" Ash asked nervously praying she was awake, "Misty, you up?"_

_A slight yawn indicated the young girl was still up but barely._

_ "I was worrying about the tournament tomorrow. You know, against the Elite Four."_

_ "Afraid?" Misty smirked slightly turning over in her sleeping bag to face him._

_Ash striated up and glared at her,_

_ "Am not."_

_ "Then why would you still be awake?" Misty smiled in a trivial mocking voice._

_Ash didn't answer. He turned and looked at the stars,_

_ "Do you think I have a chance?"_

_Misty looked shocked. All this time he was bragging about how long he had trained and how he would beat everyone and now he was worried? Now he was looking at the slim chances with a grim face when he always had a smirk. _

_ "Of course Ash. You're really talented. You should beat them easily."_

_ "I don't think so." Ash smiled shifting a bit to watch her out of the corner of his eye, "I mean, no one my age has ever done it…Maybe I'm rushing…"_

_ "Ash! You are such a idiot!" Misty hissed, "You have worked all you're life for this moment! You shouldn't back down now! Not when you are this close! If I had thought you couldn't do it, would I still be rooting for you."_

_ "Yes." Ash grinned._

_Misty frowned on how he took her encouragement. He flung back a insult. Like he always does…_

_ "You know my Dad was a Master, Misty?" Ash said out of the blue._

_Misty looked a little taken aback,_

_ "No, you never mentioned him before."_

_ "Never wanted to." Ash said softly, his face somber._

_ "What, was he a bad father?"_

_ "Na. He was the best anyone could ever hope for… That's why I hate him."_

_Misty blinked,_

_ "How could you hate him if he was perfect?"_

_Ash was silent for a long time after this. Misty looked over at his face which was streaked silver in the moon light. His eyes reflected the starry night in a amber haze._

_ "Because he promised me…."_

_Misty blinked. A silver tear slipped down his red cheek…He brushed it away…._

_ "Promised you what?" Misty asked curiously._

_ "A promise…that he will never fulfill…He promised to watch the day I won a place in the inner circle…"_

_ "Ash, I'm sure he'll be there tomorrow…"_

_Ash turned his eyes to her. He narrowed his golden eyes and rested them upon the girl in front of him,_

_ "No. He will not be there…"_

_ "But Ash-"_

_ "Didn't you hear me? He won't be there alright?! He- he's dead."_

_Ash turned away quickly hiding the tears that slipped out under his control. Misty looked stunned._

_ "I'm sorry. I didn't know."_

_ "It's okay. It wasn't your fault." His voice came stiffly as though he wanted her to leave him alone._

_He rubbed the tears roughly out of his eyes. He hated to cry. Ash thought it was stupid to do so. It was a waste. When nothing would come out of it. _

_ "Misty…have you ever lost someone?"_

_Misty looked hard at Ash's form…_

_ "Yeah…"_

_ "Do you think…I mean did you cry?"_

_ "Yeah…of course. It was…You know…The natural thing to do…and crying helps heal…it washes the heart…"_

_Ash blinked…_

_ "Do you think you could help me?"_

"What?"

_ "I mean…help me cry?"_

* * *

**M**isty spotted the silver convertible in the distance but for some reason it looked parked. Misty slowed down and eased down on the breaks. She came to a full halt a few feet from the car. She jumped off her bike and folded it back into it's simple size. She tucked it carefully in her pack and slipped into the shadows…

_What is this guy up to?_

She heard someone whistling a pretty tune…when it dawned on her for what it was she stiffened a muffled gasp… Someone was whistling Lugia's song…But that was impossible…only a few people have heard that song before.

A chill swept down her spine…

_Who was she dealing with?_

Misty reached a clearing that opened out into a meadow of beautiful flowers. There was the man picking them with his little yellow companion…She cocked a brow…

_What was going on?_

"So do you always follow boys into the woods at night or is this just a one time thing?" The figure was looking strait at her hiding place…Misty froze…

_How did he know? Or was he just talking to himself?_

Misty hesitated before stepping out of the darkness. She could she his face…But his voice was hidden…Like he was trying to mask it from her…

* * *

**A**sh stared at her.

_My gosh…Look how beautiful she is…_

Ash couldn't help but notice all her changes. Her hair had grown out to shoulder length and gleamed crimson with streaks of silver moonlight….Her eyes were still the two diamond he remembered. And her attire was totally different. She wore a beaten up pair of jeans and a bright aqua shirt with shimmers of sliver glitter in it… She looked like a goddess. Ash tried hard not to blush…He didn't know how well this cloak hid his features.

* * *

** "W**hat's your name?" Misty heard the man ask. Misty was a bit worried…Was this man evil? Should she… Would he harm her? Was it safe?

"Misty." Misty stated. For some reason she could trust him. Her instincts let her.

She watched him curiously as he tucked the bundle of flowers in his hand into a small leather pouch attached to his belt. He didn't seem to notice her eyes following him. He turned away and started walking down the path with pikachu at his heel. Misty was a little surprised but she stayed put. He called back over his shoulder,

"Well, Misty, although it is lovely to meet you I would be very content with you not following me anymore. Unless you would like me to inform your parents which I doubt they would be thrilled to-"

The man stumbled over a log and flipped frontward landing sharply on his rear. His cloak got caught on the log ripping it down the back and clear off him.

"Pika piii!" His pikachu cried running to his side.

Misty suppressed a gasp. There before her sat a small fifteen year old boy. He had nice jet black hair in a normal boy-cut and a slight shadowing under his eyelids.

The boy sat leaning against the log his eyes tightly clamped. He was breathing hard as if he had the wind knocked out of him. He clutched his side in pain…

Misty looked him over once more before offering any help. He wore some normal beat up jeans and a black tee shirt. It was then she saw them. Six pokeballs attached to his belt. This kid was a trainer…

"You okay?" Misty asked cautiously approaching him.

"I've been better." The boy replied in a higher voice then before. It was smooth and clear with a touch of familiarity. She felt as though she knew him somehow…

_Man, he's kind of cute… for a kid anyway._

The boy's eyes snapped opened. He had beautiful golden like amber eyes.

The boy checked his side and lifted his shirt a bit to revel a cut that was spilling blood.

Misty had to hold her gasp of surprise again.

"You're hurt?!"

He looked up at her and blinked as if he just noticed she was standing there. He quickly checked for his hood to find it behind him…His cover was blown.

"Darn it." He groaned.

"That cut looks severe…"

"Yeah…I can handle it." The boy muttered.

He looked up at her and then looked away,

"I don't need you're help."

Misty's face burned red. How dare he talk to her in that manner. She was older then him. He should respect gym leaders anyway.

"Pikachu." The boy muttered to his pet. The pikachu leapt over and examined his wound. It spoke to him and the boy nodded.

"You understand it?" Misty asked.

"It's not an it, Miss Misty. It's a him." The boy growled, "And yes I do."

"What is his name then?"

"Pikachu."

"Oh."

The Pikachu began to charge up as Misty watched worriedly.

"You are gonna let Pikachu shock you?! How will that help?"

The boy looked at her annoyed.

"My pikachu knows what he is doing."

"Okay. Suit yourself."

Pikachu let charge a pure white electric charge at the boy's wound. It surrounded him in a white haze and then faded away. The boy didn't even flinch. He lifted his shirt to check his side and sure enough, the wound was gone.

"What was that?!" Misty gasped.

"It was a lose charge of low voltage energy. With a trained Pikachu you can teach them to do that but it takes patients and pain. Sometimes they mess up." The boy groaned rubbing his skin were the wound used to be.

"Does it hurt?" Misty asked.

"No. Just itches." The boy smiled getting to his wobbly feet.

"So… Whose parents should we call?" Misty grinned, "You should talk. Awfully young to be driving a car."

This caught the boy off guard. He blushed slightly in the cheeks,

"I'm young…but not that young. I just turned sixteen." The boy murmured almost to himself.

"Who are you?! Why were you spying on me?" She demanded.

The boy glared at her in disgust,

"You actually think I was spying on you? I wasn't. I was visiting some old friends…" He trailed off.

Misty appeared shaken,

"You knew Ash?"

"You could say that." The boy muttered pulling his cloak from the log…She noticed the gash that was in it before was suddenly gone. Misty ignored it.

"I knew him in a different life if you must be so literally."

Misty was silent for a moment. She finally spoke barely above a whisper,

"Who are you?"

"A-Aj My name is Aj Gray." The boy muttered.

* * *

To Be Continued…

Please r + r!

Kool! Gray. Aj Gray. Okay it was the first thing that popped in my head. So sue me…No don't!


	5. Moonlit Spot

**Crimson Tears**

**Chapter Five**: Moonlit Spot

_**"H**ave you ever been in love so much, Brock, that you have to keep it hidden?" Ash asked Brock once Misty was out of ear shot._

_ "Aw. Does Ashy-boy finally see Misty as a girl?" Brock mocked._

_Ash blushed bright crimson,"Maybe…"_

_ "Well, Ash, you certainly have a strange pick in girls." Brock muttered._

_ "Yeah. She is different and that's what makes her beautiful."_

* * *

** "A**j… Hmmm. That name doesn't really suit you." Misty muttered.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" Ash growled although secretly agreeing with her.

"You're way too cute for a Aj. Maybe a Mark or Taylor… or…"Misty trailed off. "Actually, only one person could have that name…"

Ash cocked a eye brow. What was she going on about?

Misty noticed his questioning stare and she shifted so to hid her depression.

"So, what's with the cape, super-boy?" Misty asked mockingly.

Ash blushed. He couldn't tell her what it's really purpose was for- for hiding masters on missions. But he really wasn't on a mission was he? He was fighting for his life. Staying hidden was his only solution. So much for that.

"Um… I'm a Pokemon Master," He tried to say importantly.

_Oh. Big whoop. Some master getting your butt kicked by Team Rocket…_

"More like Pokemon Moron. Like anyone could believe that cock and bull story," Misty yawned not impressed.

Ash frowned at her.

"But I am…"

"Oh please." Misty laughed, "What position are you?"

"Huh?"

"What rank? What position?"

Ash wasn't thinking. He spat out what the first thing that came to his head, "Inner."

Misty's eyes widened.

_Was he really as stupid as to blurt out the top position?_

Ash cursed under his breath. Any moment she was gonna ask what element he had and then to prove it.

"Well, all inners have a element as you must of known." Misty grinned; glad to prove what a idiot he was. "What's yours?"

Ash had to fight the urge to show her. He hated be taunted like this. Gary did it all too often. The truth was he had them all. Strange as it may seem. That was what happened in the tower. The Masters told him to put on the glove…

* * *

_**H**e hesitated asking if it would hurt at all and they all said it felt just normal, nothing hurt. Just felt warm. _

_Ash shrugged… __It couldn't hurt._

_But when he put it on, the room was enveloped in white light and a searing pain from his hand stuck him hard in the chest. He yanked it off after a lot of panic. He must have been silent for a long time hugging his poor hand._

_It hurt so much…_

_He was afraid that for a brief second that he was gonna die… _

_Lorelei then came up and hugged him._

_It felt nice. He was in such pain. To be hugged was helping him regain his breath._

_"You alright, Ashton?"_ _Lorelei whispered kindly to the small boy in her arms. He nodded weakly. But she didn't leave him. He was very frightened._

_Then his mom came in. She took over. _

_Being his mother's arms made him feel even better. He still hurt. She kept whispering sweet things to him luring him to sleep..._

* * *

Ash shuttered. The Elders told him later that it was just a side affect.

Some side affect. He almost died!

They gave him the element lighting and told him only to use that power. But he could do psychic as easily as Agatha and Fire as Lance… Why Lighting?

It was later he found out from Agatha that the elders were afraid of him. He was only a child but he managed to get all the powers. They wanted him to keep his powers silent because if he used all of them he might be able to control them.

But Ash didn't want to control anything. He was perfectly happy with every thing that he had. He had made it to the inners. And he was a master. He was happy.

At least…

He was.

"I got the place of lighting." Ash continued hoping it would sound fake.

"Oh really?" Misty grinned, "Well, lighting boy, show me your powers."

Ash wished he could. But she wasn't supposed to guess who he was and he was still being tailed by Cassidy and Butch. Ash tried to make his face look as guilty as possible while he suppressed the urged to thunder her to the heavens.

"Uh… I don't want to waste the energy."

"Man. You're such a pathetic liar." Misty laughed.

'He really is.' Pikachu snickered from below.

"Well, I'll be easy on you," Misty smiled, "I'll let you take me home."

'What?!" Ash snapped, "What makes you think I will do that for you?"

"What makes you think I won't tell everyone about you?" Misty smiled slyly.

Ash began to sweat. That could cause more problems than she'd ever know.

"Okay. Okay. I take you," Ash started to head for the car with Misty tailing behind him.

"Hey, I didn't tell you where I lived!"

"Oh, umm… I was assuming you would tell me on the way there." Ash lied, "So where do you live?"

"Cerulean City," Misty beamed.

"Oh. Pretty city." Ash sighed.

This is gonna be a long night.

* * *

**T**hey drove along down the bumpy road to Saffron. Ash could hardly keep he's eyes on the road. They kept darting over to Misty next to him. The wind blowing through her silky red hair like fingers.

_How I wish they were mine…_

Ash shook his head. He was falling in love all over again and it was terribly painful. For how could he be with her now?

Pikachu was sleeping soundly in the back seat.

But of all the times to sleep!

They crept past the busy city of Saffron to the dusty road towards Cerulean. It dawned on Ash where he was going. His heart had led to a off road that he and his Mom often had picnics together before…

They pulled over.

"Where are we?" Misty asked, "It's almost dinner time. My sisters will be worried."

Ash found himself blushing.

"I-I- This is my- me and my mom's secret grotto." Ash stuttered.

Misty blinked.

"Why are you showing it to me?"

"Umm. Because…"

"Because?"

"Just because." Ash blushed even brighter and leapt out of the car to get some air.

Misty's shocked face formed a smirk.

* * *

**"S**o where is your family?" Misty asked as he led her to the secret spot.

"Um. I-I don't have any." Ash tried to keep his voice casual.

"You must have had them at a time… No brothers? Sisters? Aunts or uncles? Cousins? Grandparents?"

"Pikachu." Ash nodded mentioning his little poke' pal which they had left in the car. Pikachu seemed so content sleeping they didn't want to disturb it.

"Aj. No. I mean family. Real family. Like your mom." Misty sighed.

Ash turned pale.

"Sometimes it's best to keep past, past." He said softly.

Misty looked at him curiously, "You mean you live alone? At your age?"

"Sometimes…" Ash whispered.

"Sometimes?"

"Um. Uh huh." Ash nodded looking towards the sky. He hoped she got the message that he wanted to change the subject.

She did.

"How much farther?"

"Not much."

* * *

**"W**ow." Misty gasped.

It was a little paradise. It a dark spot in the woods making it appear as if it was night. The tall trees surrounding them caused this affect. There was soft greenery everywhere. The glowing spring in front of them was the only source of light. It was like having their own silver moon.

"It… Me and my mom named it. We called it Moonlit Spot."

Misty rushed over to the creek and looked into the water…The silvery rocks glittered heavenly under the surface.

"What…"

"That creek. It can play tricks," Ash smiled taking a seat next to her. "Shows you… things."

"What sort of things?" Misty asked looking at him shyly.

"Good things…" Ash blushed.

They looked into each other's eyes and then turned away.

Ash turned back to her.

The lake began to swirl. In it reflected the image of two 13 year olds. Sitting side by side. One a small scruffy black haired boy. The other a scrawny red head. Misty let out a gasp and looked down at herself.

Ash blinked. Suddenly Misty looked three years younger.

He looked down at himself. He felt shorter. He felt his hair- back to its messy way.

They stared at each other…

Misty looked as if she was about to cry. 'Ash…' She whispered.

Ash shook his head.

A sparkling mist swirled around them. Misty grabbed his hands.

The mist faded. She was older again. Ash guessed he was too.

Misty blinked confusingly. Ash smiled, 'Told ya.

Ash resisted the urge to hug her. To tell her it was him. He stood up. Misty did the same; still holding his hands.

Tears formed at the corner of her eyes. But not sad tears.

Different…

He smiled. She returned it. He heard pounding…

Was that his heart or hers?

He smiled once more and pushed her playfully into the water. Misty let out a shriek and pulled him as well. The water was freezing.

Ash and Misty came out of the water shivering and soaked to the bone with silvery water. Ash looked around for his cloak that dropped when she pulled him in. He picked it off the ground.

He looked over to Misty who was looking murderous. Ash laughed and draped the cloak over her shoulders. She blinked and then blushed a bright crimson mouthing a thank you. Ash shrugged it off.

Ash ran up to a tree while Misty tailed him. He began to climb to the trunk. He got to the second branch and looked down to see Misty swinging up onto the first one. Ash laughed. She was definitely not like other girls who where all prissy for tree climbing. He watched her not paying attention to his own branch.

The branch broke. Ash plummeted to the ground reaching out to grab hold of something. He grabbed hold on to Misty's out reached hand.

Ash blinked in shock. And then smiled. Misty returned it.

Ash ran ahead of Misty pulling her along… She was beginning to tire. She told him she needed to rest. Ash stopped. They were covered in a moonlight. One of the rare light spots. Ash and Misty were dangerously close… Ash jumped back blushing like crazy. Misty did the same. She stood shrouded in the moon's rays. Ash gazed at her beauty.

Ash froze. Misty did as well.

To Be Continued…

Please r + r!

Now wasn't that sweet? That must be one of the cutest scenes anyone ever put these to kids in…He, he, he!

Awe! Too bad I didn't make them kiss yet… Saving that for later…Tee he!


	6. Assassins

**Crimson Tears**

**Chapter Six**: Assassins

**T**he whole forest before then lay in shambles. All that was left of the beautiful trees that scraped the heavens and the wild life that had surrounded them for so long was a baron waste land.

"Oh my gawd. What happened here?" Misty whispered in shock touching the remains of one of the tall oaks.

She was shocked to feel it cold. She took her hand away as if she was burnt. She glanced in Aj's direction to find he was standing silent as stone looking over the destruction grimly. His fists clenched tight. A flame lit in his eyes.

Misty backed away slowly.

"Aj?"

He shook his head and then looked down as the ground.

"This is all my fault…"

"What?" Misty gulped.

"I- I can't…I should of stopped them…"

"Aj, it wasn't your fault… I'm sure it was a normal cycle of life."

Aj lifted his gaze to her eyes.

"People died in this fire. People lived on this plain… My Grandparents… Their graves…They were buried here and… now? We will never…" Aj's voice faltered.

"Aj. I'm so sorry."

Aj kept quiet his eyes firmly rested upon hers.

"It's not _your _fault."

* * *

**A**sh knew they shouldn't be here any longer. He knew that if they stayed much longer they would be dead meat.

"Uh…Misty. I think we should go. Like… now," Ash whispered.

"What?" Misty questioned.

"I mean… You're ready to go home, right?"

"No… Um. I think if someone did this intentionally we should figure it out."

"How about we report it and leave the snooping up to ummmm… iunno, the police or something," Ash said nervously.

"But-"

Ash spun around and leapt in front of Misty just as a black arrow came out of nowhere. It caught him in the shoulder. Misty let out a scream of surprise.

"Aj! Are you okay?!" Misty cried.

Ash yanked to arrow out of his shoulder and cringed at the pain. Blood began to sweep from the wound. He clutched it firmly and turned to Misty.

"Go. Run," He whispered.

He fell to his knees.

"No… I can't just leave you here like this!" Misty cried.

Ash bit his lip and glared up at her.

"I am fine. You can't defend yourself against them. Run while you still can!" Ash growled.

"I can too defend!" Misty snapped, "I can offend too."

"I believe that."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Pika?" A familiar voice said behind them. Ash and Misty turned to see Pikachu running towards them. He took one look at Ash and sighed, 'Not again. They are here, aren't they?'

"I think so, Pikachu." Ash answered.

Misty watched curiously as Ash had a conversation with the mouse.

'Was the arrow poisoned?' Pikachu asked a little worried.

"I don't think so. Luckily. I guess they were just intending it to slow us down."

'Is it here yet?'

"Nope. But-"

There was a loud screech from above them. Ash and Pikachu both winced.

'Darn it.' Both Ash and Pikachu hissed in unison.

"What the heck was that?" Misty gasped looking around to the high pitched wail.

Suddenly a black something flew inches over Misty's head as Ash pushed her to the ground.

"Ah! What?!" Misty cried.

"That- is a _mean _ass pokemon." Ash hissed getting off her quickly, "It's new."

'This time I'm gonna barbecue it!' Pikachu growled.

"And that worked so well last time." Ash snickered.

Pikachu sent him a death glare.

"I want some answers!" Misty hissed roughly getting to her knees.

"Get down!" Ash snapped pushing her back onto her stomach again. She felt something go right over her again.

'Tell her, Ash!' Pikachu snapped.

"I will later!" Ash retorted.

Ash got to his feet and then fell to his knees again clasping his injury that was still bleeding heavily. White hot pain surged from it. Ash let out a groan as his world began to spin slightly.

'Ash! Don't move so quickly!' Pikachu snapped.

"I wouldn't if we weren't under attack!" Ash hissed back.

"Guys…" Misty whispered.

Ash and Pikachu both looked over to Misty. She was standing up looking at the black bird that was hovering above them.

"What is it?" Misty asked worriedly noticing it's sharp talons.

"It's a Hakei. A bird/dark pokemon." Ash answered her, "It's most famous move is dark arrow."

Misty blinked. "That's why they arrow isn't poisoned… right? Because it's the Hakei's attack?"

"Yep." Ash groaned.

The Hakei began to glow a dark shade of purple. Misty looked over to Ash for a explanation to see him and Pikachu turning pale.

"I think we better go now." Ash muttered.

'I quite agree.'

Ash grabbed Misty's wrist and pulled her along while still grasping his wound which hadn't seemed to be getting any better.

"Where are we going?" Misty gasped.

"As far away as we can from that thing!" Ash shouted.

There was a sound like a huge explosion and a tree not far away from them shot up in black and purple flames. Misty let a shriek of surprise and began to speed up.

"Is the Hakei doing that?" Misty asked.

"Yeah," Ash answered. "Demon Blast."

"My gosh!" Misty cried. "That's what destroyed this place!"

"Most likely."

Ash glanced over at Pikachu who nodded.

"Misty, I want you to keep running, okay?"

"Why? You're not gonna try to fight that thing, are you?"

Ash didn't answer her. He kept his eyes with Pikachu's…_ Now!_

Ash skidded to halt and Pikachu jumped onto his good shoulder. Misty stopped a good few feet away to watch.

Pikachu climbed up on to his arm as Ash swung up upward. Pikachu took off a good couple a feet into the air.

"PIKACHU THUNDER!" Ash screamed up to his pokemon.

The clouds parted as a beam of pure yellow electric energy surrounded Pikachu. Pikachu let out a wail and the lighting filled the whole sky. Hakei got struck by one of the bolts and let out anguished cry before plummeting to the ground. Pikachu landed softly a few feet in front of Ash.

"Is it gone?" Misty asked.

"I think so." Ash sighed.

'I got that thing good!' Pikachu laughed.

There was another cry and the bird was back up in the air again. Ash and Pikachu both frowned.

"Dang."

'Man, I was so close.'

Ash began running again. Misty and Pikachu followed his example.

"If we can get to the car we will be home free," Ash whispered to himself.

He began to steer them back to the way they came. The Hakei was still in hot pursuit. Ash prayed that it wouldn't figure out what he was up to.

They kept running. He heard Misty let out a scream as a blast missed her by inches.

Ash began to feel dizzy. How much more could he tak

"Aj!" Misty cried as she saw him stagger and fall.

She and Pikachu reached his side.

"I'm okay. Just tried." Ash whispered trying to push himself up but failed.

The Hakei zoomed down strait taking his stumble as a opportunity. Misty saw this and flung herself on top of Ash. The Hakei clawed her back at it sweep and then took off again.

Misty bit her bottom lip and fought back the pain as she got of him. Ash was shocked.

"You-Thank-"

"Thank me later," Misty sighed glad that she wasn't bleeding bad.

"Aw. How touching," A voice from the shadows hissed.

Ash cringed, "Pikachu please tell me that was you."

'Nope.'

Ash sat up finally to see the Hakei take a perch on a familiar wrist.

"Hello, Cassidy. Butch." Ash snarled.

The two villains emerged from the shadows laughing.

One was a tall sinister-looking blonde with dark purple eyes. She held the Hakei on her white gloved wrist. She was fairly young; maybe in her early twenties. She had a nice figure. She wore a pale pink earrings. Her outfit was a all black dress that reached her thighs. Her long legs ended with a pair of white knee high heel boots. A big red R stuck out on her chest.

The boy was about the same age a bit taller in height. They still towered a couple of inches above Ash and Misty. The boy had teal blue hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a outfit very closely resembling James'. Except for it was all black.

"Hope you had a good time running. It was definitely hilarious on our part," Cassidy chuckled.

"You looked like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off," Butch added.

They both continued to laugh as Ash eyed them carefully. They both held pokemon with them. Six a piece…maybe…

"Misty… you have to run," Ash hissed.

"But Aj…"

"Aj?" Butch asked, "Aj? You changed your name again?"

Misty cast Ash a sideways glance which he ignored.

The two villains doubled up with laughter again.

"Well," Cassidy smiled wiping a tear out of her eye. "At least we know why he needed Jessie and James' help."

"You two talk as much as you are stupid!" Ash shouted ignoring Misty's gaze again.

"I think that was a insult, Cassidy." Butch hissed cracking his knuckles in a menacing way.

"Yes. Let me maim him, Butch. He is the cause of our failures so many times."

"So what are you going to name him? Todd? Justin?" Butch asked.

Cassidy sweat dropped and turned to Butch with a look of disgust on her face.

"Maim… not name." Then she added, "Imbecile."

"Go Misty. Pikachu take her. Get into the car and go," Ash whispered.

"Uh… but you-"

'He can take care of himself,' Pikachu interrupted.

Misty looked at Pikachu curiously unable to understand a word of what he said.

"Go now!" Ash snapped.

"Hey!" Butch shouted as Misty and Pikachu ran off.

Cassidy eyes turned to the color of ice.

"Go after them," She hissed.

Butch nodded and ran into the dark woods after the two.

Cassidy whispered something to her Hakei and tossed him into the air. It took flight after Butch.

Then Cassidy glared at the boy in front of her.

"Do what you want to me, Cassidy. But know, if you kill me you will never find the crimson teardrop," Ash smiled despite his pain.

"And no one regrets that more than me," Cassidy growled. "You should of left your friends to us. We wouldn't of hurt them."

"Yes. As that may be true, I can not be sure you would use them as bait for me to give you the stone." Ash cocked a brow, "Isn't that so?"

Cassidy chuckled softly, her hard eyes upon his.

"You hate me so much and for so long, Ash, that you know almost every move I make."

"It has been six years, hasn't it?" Ash shrugged.

Cassidy was silent again.

"I see you haven't told your family you were alive… But someone has to know," Cassidy smiled, "Is your mom hiding you?"

"I wouldn't tell you if my life depended on it," Ash hissed.

"Well of course. You never were afraid of sacrificing your life… but did you know that's just another selfish act?"

Ash bit his lip, "If it saves a life… It doesn't matter."

"Didn't your dear father do the same for you?" Cassidy smiled, "Is that why you would do it so willingly."

Ash got to his feet weakly.

"Shut up." Ash hissed.

"You thought for a time that Giovanni was the murderer of your father. I remember it so well. Really, Giovanni may be bad but he isn't capable of murder. He is awfully soft," Cassidy smiled, "He did hate your father though. He probably wished he could of murdered him."

Ash closed his eyes. There was a time in his life where he had hate boiling inside uncontrollably. He tried to kill Giovanni. But Misty stopped him…

Then he found he was wrong. But Ash knew now who killed his father. And that man was dead now. He killed that man on accident when he was trying to kill him.

"My father is none of your business." Ash hissed. He titled and collapsed to his knees once more.

"Oh really?" Cassidy smiled, "Ashton… Poor little Ashton… Did Team Rocket ruin your perfect life?"

"No." Ash hissed, "I did that all myself. When I thought you wouldn't attack that day. It was so obvious you would. Perfect time to catch me off guard."

"Yes, wasn't it?" Cassidy smiled, "You don't have to worry about your little spies. Jessie, James, and Meowth had not been revealed of their true colors yet. I really don't intend to tell Giovanni. Cause if me and Butch do, he will send his best agents out to kill you while we get to sit back and watch. Me and Butch want to thrill of killing you ourselves."

"Glad to hear I am such a prize," Ash smirked.

"Killing you is a great honor, oh chosen one. Although not many know how hard it could be but under certain circumstances..." Cassidy looked over to Ash's wound which was still bleeding. "You could really use a band aid, couldn't you?"

Ash growled at this statement. She neared him.

"Um. You've lost a lot of blood. I'm surprised your still alive."

Ash shrugged, "I guess I'm lucky."

Cassidy reached grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his feet. Ash screamed in pain.

"Aw… Did that hurt?"

Ash glared at her, "You're lucky I'm dying."

"Yes. I have heard of that remarkable source of power you have." Cassidy grinned.

She grasped his shoulder. Ash let out another wail. She drew back her palm covered in blood. She smiled.

Ash fell back to his knees clutching his abused shoulder.

"Why are you tormenting me?!" Ash screamed.

Cassidy ignored him. She smiled down at the blood on her hand.

"So this is what it is like to play Lady Macbeth." She let out a nasty laugh before pressing her heel into his wound again. Ash screamed as she cried gleefully, "Out damned spot!"

When she released him, Ash hissed breathlessly, "She suits you. I saw what you and your team did at Pallet! I knew it wasn't Giovanni's plan! It was yours!"

Cassidy laughed mercilessly, "You're right. And… I don't really care about the crimson teardrop anyhow. I might never get this chance again. To kill the mighty Ash Ketchum. Cassidy kills Ashton. I can see it now." Her evil eyes blazed hatred towards Ash, "So... how should I do it?"

Ash bit his lip as Cassidy came closer to him.

* * *

**M**isty and Pikachu ran as fast as they could through the thick woods.

"Pikachu! Are you sure this is the way back?"

'Uh no… But you don't need to know that,' Pikachu nodded.

"Good. I was afraid we were lost."

'We are.' Pikachu sweat dropped, 'I just hope we get there sooner or later.'

Hakei came out of nowhere and soundlessly dived down towards Misty. Misty saw it at the last second and ducked. Hakei let out a angry shriek and turned about to attack again.

"Pikachu! We need to do something other than run!" Misty cried.

'Thinking, thinking.'

Pikachu climbed up a near by tree and flipped towards the bird. Hakei tried to flap away but Pikachu grabbed onto the bird that was about the same size of itself.

'You are going down, turkey!' Pikachu shouted powering up.

Pikachu let lose a volley of electric power into Hakei. The bird screamed and fell to the ground with Pikachu. They both hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Pikachu scrambled to it's feet as Misty approached. Hakei lay eagle spread on the ground.

"Is it dead?"

'I dunno.'

There was a scream of anger from behind them. Misty spun around just to find a knife pressed against her throat,

"That was Cassidy's special bird!" Butch cried.

"Sorry." Misty gulped, "I think it's still alive."

"Shut up!" Butch hissed, "And maybe I won't kill you."

Pikachu looked confused. It couldn't thunder bolt Butch without hurting Misty.

'Darn… Revenge isn't all it's cut out to be.'

* * *

**C**assidy glared down at Ash and grinned.

"How shall I do it? Ah." She brought out a pocket knife, "Yes, this will work."

She flipped up the blade and lined it with her finger. Her finger dripped blood. She smiled and licked it delicately.

Ash cringed, "You're sick…"

"So glad you noticed."

Cassidy smiled holding the knife threatening up to his face. She pressed the smooth blade against his cheek and smiled.

"Maybe we can save the same faith for your girlfriend, that is unless Butch hasn't killed her already," Cassidy withdrew the blade quickly cutting Ash's cheek.

Ash winced as blood dripped slowly from the small cut.

"It might not be wise to bleed like that, Mr. Ketchum." Cassidy mocked Joy's friendly draw. "You might run out.

"Stop taunting and just kill me." Ash groaned closing his eyes tight, "At least then I won't have to pretend anymore."

"As you wish." Cassidy grinned preparing to stab him.

Ash heard a faraway scream. He flinched.

"You'll be with her soon." Cassidy smiled.

"No…"

* * *

**M**isty stepped back as Butch fought desperately against the Arbok that had come out of nowhere. It coiled around him carefully letting Misty free.

Misty quickly stood at Pikachu's side. Butch brought out his pocket knife and prepared to stab the Arbok but before he could slash it, it disappeared in a flash of red light.

"Jessie!" Butch cried, "Show yourself!"

There was no answer.

Butch turned back to Misty. He plucked a pokeball off his belt and flung it onto the ground. As the red light clouded their vision, Butch shouted, "Go Drowzee! Kill her and that Pikachu!"

* * *

**C**assidy thrust the knife to Ash's chest. Time slowed, Ash caught her wrist inches before his chest.

"Wait," Ash grinned. "I'm not ready to die."

Cassidy pulled away from him, angrily. Ash jolted to his feet. He wiped the blood off his cheek and grinned.

"You seem to have forgotten, I have recover."

His wound was gone. All that was left was dry blood and his ripped sleeve. Cassidy let out a low hiss that formed a bad word.

"Naughty, naughty." Ash grinned.

"Well, at least you can't do that all the time." Cassidy grinned, "Recover takes to much out of you."

"And it takes too long. I was counting on your big mouth to spare me time." Ash smiled massaging his shoulder calmly. "It may be the only psychic move I know so far, but it sure comes in handy."

"I admit you tricked me, Ashton," Cassidy snapped, "Don't count on it happening again."

"Oh… but I do," Ash smiled.

He raised his hands up to the sky. The cloud parted back as they did for Pikachu. A huge bolt of lighting surrounded him. Cassidy backed away in terror watching as Ash's amber eyes burned gold.

"Now let's see how you like being at the end of the knife," Ash yelled.

He thrust his arms out pointing straight at Cassidy. The lighting followed his direction and knocked Cassidy clear off her feet. She ran backwards into a nearby tree. There was a smashing sound and Cassidy lay limp.

Ash knew she wasn't dead. He hadn't even barely touched her with anything. He had just gave her a mighty push. He was too weak to really attack her.

Ash swayed back and forth, the electricity around him disappeared. His eyes faded back into the amber color they usually were.

"Wow. So many pikachus," Ash fell back. He never remembered hitting the ground.

* * *

To Be Continued…

Please r + r!

This chapter was awesome not so much as the fighting scene comes later, but pretty cool.


	7. Ashes

**Crimson Tears**

**Chapter Seven**: Ashes

_** "J**olteon has been defeated. Pikachu is the winner. Ash Ketchum is the new Master of the Indigo League!" The flag man shouted lifting the green flag into the air. _

_Ash found it hard to believe. His whole body had frozen from the inside out. He blinked several times and stared at the bill board in disbelief as his name and picture flashed across it. A small smirk inched across his face. He let out a small sigh and blinked back his tears of joy._

_ "We made it…"_

_Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms. Ash hugged his best friend tight and screamed,_

_ "We did it, Pikachu! We're masters!!"_

_ 'Yeah! We rock!" Pikachu grinned holding up a peace sign. The two spun around in circles screaming and laughing their heads off._

_It was bliss. Ash had imagined this image all his life but strangely this wasn't what he expected. It was so much better._

_ Ash spun around once more and then stopped. He was staring blankly down by the sidelines where a man stood with his mother. He was rather tall with straight black hair. He wore a normal off white shirt with a black pants and tie. And atop his hair he wore a green base ball cap turned backwards. Ash blinked several times. _

_Delilah turned to see Ash staring and waved. She didn't seem to see the man standing right next to her. The man looked over to Ash and waved his hands in the air laughing._

_Ash smiled._

_ "Dad?"_

_Pikachu looked over Ash's shoulder to where he was staring. Pikachu rubbed its eyes. It looked like a older Ash. But that couldn't be._

_The man held up a peace sign and grinned. Ash waved back happily._

_Ash climbed down from the trainers box to be brought into a tight embrace._

_ "Ash! You did it." Delilah cried planting a soft kiss on his cheek._

_Ash blushed, and pointed to pikachu._

_ "Weren't you forgetting to hug pikachu first?"_

_Delilah let out a heartily laugh,"I only did that to annoy you so you wouldn't be so fussy when I gave you a hug." _

_ "Ash!" A voice called._

_Ash spun around just to be brought into another huge hug._

_ "You did it! You did it! Ha, ha, ha!" Misty cried. _

_She began spinning him about with her round and round till he let go and they both toppled over._

_ "You were awesome." Tracey smiled holding up his sketch book, "I got the whole thing!"_

_Professor Oak, Tracey, and Brock had come up while Ash and Misty were dancing._

_ "So Ash, how is it like to be a champion?" Professor Oak asked._

_ "Yeah. You are gonna need to answer this a lot, so better start practicing now," Brock grinned._

_Ash glanced over to were his father still stood watching. He hadn't moved but Ash knew he was only here for a while._

_ "Great… Just great," Ash grinned._

_Misty blinked and looked over to where Ash was staring. _

_There stood a man that looked surprisingly like Ash. She blinked again and he was gone._

_ "Ash that was-"_

_ "A friend… fulfilling his promise," Ash smiled staring sweetly at her._

_Misty nodded and grinned, "What a guy."_

* * *

**T**he red light faded and in front of them stood a yellow and brown creature standing at 2'2". It's beady eyes glared at the fiery haired human in front of him and let out a low hiss, "Droooowseeee!"

Misty took a step backward almost tripping over Pikachu. Pikachu's back arched and it let out a growl. It leapt in front of Misty its cheeks sparking.

"That aint your pokemon. You shouldn't use it. You don't even know its attacks." Butch snapped.

"I do too!" Misty snapped, "I know several of its attacks."

Pikachu looked uncertainly at Misty.

'But Ash taught me moves beyond your knowledge…'

"See! Pikachu is even agreeing with me!" Butch laughed triumphantly.

'I did not!' Pikachu barked.

"Pikachu is far more advanced then you know, Misty." Butch smiled, "You must of thought- what did he call himself… Aj was it? You must have thought he was just a trainer. But he is more than that."

Misty blinked.

"You mean he was telling the truth?"

Pikachu hissed and charged up a thunder bolt at Butch.

"Drowsee protect!" Butch commanded.

A frosty barrier formed from Drowsee's fingertips. The electricity bounced off harmlessly. Pikachu growled deeply again.

'Don't tell her anything!'

Misty blinked again, "What do you know about Aj?"

Butch smiled sinisterly down at the yellow mouse,

"We'll make this fair. If you can beat my Drowsee, I'll tell you all you want to know about Aj. If you lose, lets just say you don't want to lose."

Misty looked thoughtful, "Deal."

Pikachu couldn't believe its ears.

'No Misty! Don't fight him! He'll trick you!' Pikachu cried.

"Pikachu. This is my battle," She looked down at Pikachu sadly, "I'm sorry. But I need to know."

Pikachu shook its head, 'Do you really think he will really tell you the truth. Ash is best not described in Team Rocket's eyes.'

Misty froze. For a second she thought she understood what pikachu said.

"Pika-pii?" Misty breathed, "Pika-pii is-"

But by the time she had turned to Pikachu, he was gone.

Misty was looking pale. Pikachu wondered what he said that made her look so shocked. It wasn't like she understood… or did she?

A rustling sound caused Pikachu to turn. A black shadow zoomed off over the tree tops and off into the distance.

'Darn it! I knew it! The turkey lives!' Pikachu hissed.

Pikachu hustled off in the direction the bird, forgetting its promise to protect Misty.

* * *

**A**sh's eyes fluttered open. At first he was confused. He wondered how he fell out of his sleeping bag but slowly his mind kicked back the events that happened over the years. Ash shut his eyes again. He wanted to be back there. On the road with Misty and Brock, not in hiding…

Ash opened his eyes again and stared up at the bright blue sky that stretched out before him. He had always wanted to touch it but now that he had; it was cold and not worth it. Ash bit his lip. His head was throbbing painfully and his arms and legs felt like jelly. He didn't want to move from this spot. He just wanted to lie in memories that he had never really treasured as important before.

Every hug. Every victory. Every friend. Every pokemon. Every kiss.

Ash smiled happily surrounded by his dreams till a screeching sound woke him. He blinked.

"Oh shoot!" Ash screamed.

He rolled out of the way as four black arrows struck the ground which he had just been lying. He pushed himself to his knees keeping his eyes on the falcon like creature the hovered over head.

"You can't let a guy have some sleep?!" Ash groaned.

Hakei answered him with its high pitched wail. Screech. Ash covered his ears and screamed in agony.

"Bad question. Really bad question!"

The bird stopped leaving Ash's ears ringing. He sat dazed and flattened himself onto his belly just in time. The bird missed its dive and let out a angry squawk again

Ash sat up and glared up at the annoying bird. He stuck out his tongue.

"Ha. Ha. You missed," Ash taunted.

The bird flashed up the inside of its wings which were pure silver. The moon's rays reflected off it and made a very powerful flash attack. Ash bent over covering his eyes expecting this move. He could feel the hot rays of the flash zapping around him.

"Bothersome bird. Stupid, baka, bird." Ash chanted to himself.

Hakei dive bombed Ash again. This time it hit Ash sending him hurling back into a near by tree.

"By gosh! Did Cassidy feed you spinach?" Ash coughed.

Hakei took to the air again turning gracefully with the wind. It turned back to face Ash powering up its demon blast attack.

Ash tired to stand up but his legs failed him.

"Great. Killed by Cassidy's bird," Ash hissed. "Should of just punched her instead of using up all my energy. Had to be dramatic, didn't I?"

The Hakei let out its death cry. Ash now knew why Hakei's were often called the bringers of death and birth. Dark Hakei's had the most eerie death cry and although Ash had never heard the Light Hakei's cry he knew he wanted to listen to that one more.

Ash shivered.

'_Now, boy you die…'_

Ash blinked. Did the Hakei say that?

The bird's beak hadn't moved… maybe.

"Telepathy?"

The Hakei released the beam. Ash covered his face as it hurtled towards him.

_I guess this is the end…_

Pikachu leapt in front of Ash and let loose its most powerful attack. Lighting Blade. A beam of lighting forked across the sky and fell upon Pikachu. Pikachu's eyes went from a light black to a pure red.

The electricity surrounded Pikachu like a psychic glow. Little blue flicks of sparks flickered around him as well. Pikachu concentrated all its might on forming the blade. In its palms formed a blade made of pure electric energy.

'I hope you like your turkey well done.' Pikachu shouted.

Pikachu slung the blade back and threw it with all its might up at the blast tearing down at them. The dagger jetted through the blast. Electricity flowed off the blade bounding around the blast making it shrivel up into smoke.

What was left of the blade stabbed through the Hakei. The bird let out screech of agony and flapped it wings in rapid circles trying to keep in the air. After a few seconds its attempts were proved futile. It plunged to it death. It hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Ash uncovered his face in amazement.

"Whoa. Did I teach you that one?" Ash gasped.

'Yep… Except I improved it a bit.'

"A bit?! It wasn't supposed to be a killing move!" Ash cried.

'Sorry Ash,' Pikachu sighed, ' But unless you forgot, turkey was gonna roast you if I didn't do something.'

Ash forced his face into a slight smile, "Yeah…I guess that was okay…"

Ash stood up and glanced over to where the Hakei laid immobile. Its body was still slightly smoking and crackling with electricity. Ash sighed. He was about to turn his gaze when the bird caught fire.

"Ah! Pikachu!"

'Don't worry Ash. That's how Hakei's die. They burn themselves away so that the earth can use their ashes to heal the damage they may have caused. Watch.' Pikachu replied wisely.

The black flame slowly died and sure enough, from the ashes spouted a small fern.

'Even a Pokemon must realize the damage it does. Although it isn't much, Hakei usually will try to build life after its death.'

"How do you know so much?" Ash asked.

'Because I'm a pokemon.' Pikachu replied curtly, 'I don't need a pokedex. It's all in my head… well most of the time.'

Ash scratched his head.

"That's cool. Why didn't you ever give me advice before?" Ash asked.

'I did. But you didn't understand me at that time.'

"Yeah right."

'Did too.'

Ash scanned the area. It then struck as peculiar. Like something was missing.

"Oh my God. Cassidy is gone!" Ash hissed.

'What?!' Pikachu yelped.

"She is gone! I flung her into that tree over there… See how its broken? She must of left without us noticing," Ash fumed.

* * *

** "G**o Togetic!" Misty shouted tossing a red and white sphere into the air.

It split open with a crack and a beam of red light. The red light formed a small white animal. It had Togepi's markings all over its belly but the egg shell was gone. Togetic had tiny wings and the same spiky head. It stood a bit taller at about 2 feet. It looked up at Misty and let out a pretty squeal that formed together like a musical notes.

"That's right, Togetic! This is a battle." Misty smiled, "Just do your best."

"A Togetic?" Butch laughed, "Drowsee will crush you."

"That's what you think!" Misty snapped, her fist clenched, "You just need to see who has the advantage."

"And who do you think has the advantage?" Butch smiled.

"Why don't you shut your yap and find out?" Misty snapped.

* * *

** "I** thought I told you to stay with Misty?!" Ash cried as they raced through the woods.

'Hey. If I had, you would be dead now!' Pikachu hissed, 'Besides she is just in a pokemon battle."

"But Cassidy's loose and most likely she'll join up with Butch and- and-"

There was silence between the two. Pikachu looked at Ash somberly, 'You really like her, huh?'

"Huh? What?! No! Yuck! Gross! Misty and me? No way!" Ash blushed.

'Oh come on! Stop denying it. Ya know you like her. Why don't you just admit it?' Pikachu asked.

Ash was silent. He stopped to catch his breath leaning against a nearby tree.

"Maybe because…" Ash whispered, "I don't want her to know so she can't get hurt."

* * *

** "D**rowsee Zap Cannon!"

"Togetic Fly!"

Togetic took to the air as the electricity hit the ground she had been on only seconds before. Misty had to jump up to avoid shock as the zap cannon shot past her.

"Togetic dive!"

"Protect yourself Drowsee!"

The battle progressed inch by inch. Togetic obviously had evolved from the spunky baby pokemon it had once been.

"Togetic fly up and avoid its attacks!" Misty shouted.

Togetic took flight avoiding a power confusion attack by inches.

Butch smiled, "No more playing Drowsee. Use hover."

Misty took a step back as Drowsee frosted a globe around itself. Slowly the orb and Drowsee took of the ground and in to the air next to a stunned Togetic.

"What attack is that?" Misty gasped.

"As I said before Ms. Misty, you are behind the times," Butch grinned, "Drowsee use Despair."

"No!" Misty screamed. "Togetic fly away!"

Togetic took off the other way as Drowsee's eyes narrowed and turned pure red.

"There is no escape," Butch hissed.

Togetic froze a red aurora surrounding her. Togetic let a shrill cry as if it were in intense pain.

Misty felt a aurora cover her as well. Pain. Incredible pain over came her. It felt as though someone was stabbing her over and over again with white hot daggers. She found it hard to remember where and who she was. All she knew that she was in pain. She wanted it to stop. Die if that was the way to stop it.And then… as suddenly as it had started it stopped.

Misty fell to all fours coughing and breathing deeply the scent of the forest floor. Her vision slowly came back to her. She could make out a blurry white form out of the corner of her eye. Togetic.

"Fool. You think you can beat us." A voice from over her hissed.

Misty lowered her head. Every thing was spinning too fast.

"Get up," The voice hissed again.

Misty didn't answer or obey. She kept down on the ground where she could breathe.

"I said get up."

Some one kicked her in the side. She felt the burn of the kick but she didn't understand it. She couldn't remember what had happened. Someone pulled her to her feet and force her face upward. Her distorted vision slowly focused in on the face a young man with blue hair. It all came back to her like a smack in the face. She backed away from him just to lose her balance. She tipped backwards and fell on her back.

"Funny." Butch snickered, "We worked on that attack for… Aj."

The way he said his name made her shiver.

"It works on a Pokemon as it does its trainer. The closer the bond the two share the more pain they are put through. We intended it for him. But hm… we needed to test it first."

"You mean you are gonna- use that on someone else? You can't! What if... that might kill someone!" Misty protested.

"Yes… And to me and Cassidy's observations it will kill Aj and his Pikachu quite effectively," Butch smiled.

Misty suddenly remember Togetic and scramble over to its side. It was out cold. Misty let out a sigh, "Return."

"I hope you realize you've lost."

Misty spun about on her knees to face Butch smiling down at her.

"Yeah…"

"Now, the price is your life."

Misty recoiled backwards away him.

"You're gonna kill me?!" Misty whispered.

"That is what you promised me," Butch grinned.

Misty gulped and backed farther away.

"GO STARMIE!" She screamed flinging out her pokeball.

Butch caught it in mid air.

"I don't think so…"

"I do." A voice hissed behind him.

Butch froze. He tried to suppress his rage with a smile. It all happened in a blink of an eye. Butch swung about the blade of his pocket out ready to stab Ash. Ash jumped back and grabbed Butch's wrist as he attempted to thrash at him again.

"That was a mistake. I think you need a spanky little Butchy." Ash grinned squeezing his wrist tighter. Butch let out a snarl of disgust. He pulled out of Ash's grip and fell back besides his Drowsee.

"Drowsee teleport!" Butch commanded.

And in a flash of light, the two had disappeared.

Ash let out a sigh and gazed over at Misty, "Come on. Let's get you home…"

To Be Continued…

Please r + r!

I am so excited! I am slowly getting somewhere with this! Yeah!


	8. Love Becoming a Problem

**Crimson Tears**

**Chapter Eight**: Love Becoming a Problem

_** "A**sh! Dinner!" Delilah shouted from the porch. _

_Ash, now five, sat with his friend on a quilt laid out on his grassy front yard. They all had familiar cards in their hands._

_ "Coming, in a minute!" Ash called back._

_He turned back to his two friends with a smirk on his face,_

_ "Raichu beats all!" He laughed placing down his card._

_Gary blinked in shock, "That was my last card!"_

_ "What is so surprising, Gary? He always wins," A girl muttered grimly putting down her Caterpie and Rattatta cards._

_ "But Duplica! He shouldn't be able to win! That was an Arcanine!"_

_ "I wore it down with Pikachu!" Ash laughed, "And then beat it with Raichu!"_

_ "He has the mind of the Pokemon Master," Duplica shook her head, smiling at him with a bright golden eyes._

_ "And twice the ego." Gary groaned as Ash got up and began dancing around happily._

_Ash prepared to run back into his mother's arms when he froze. His eyes planted on a family passing by. _

_ "Duplica!" The tall man called. "Come now! We have to go home for dinner."_

_The light blue girl got up and ran into her father's arms. Her mother smiled happily. Ash watched them leave depression sinking over him. He sank to his knees._

_Mrs. Ketchum ran to her child's side, tripping in her rush. She reached Ash first. Gary quickly followed._

_ "Ash! Are you okay?" Gary asked._

_ "He'll been fine." Mrs. Ketchum sighed hugging her son to her chest. Ash began to cry silently._

_ "I want dad back."_

* * *

**M**isty picked her pokeball off the ground and glared at Ash loathingly, "Took you long enough! He almost killed me!"

Ash returned the glare.

"I warned you about these people. It is not my fault that you didn't listen."

With that he turned and gave a look to Pikachu that clearly said _you too._

"I had no choice. You should of come with us."

"You aren't the only one who was almost killed tonight, you know!" Ash snapped.

Misty blinked. His shoulder…

Ash saw what she was staring at and hid it from view.

"You're healed… But how?"

"Come on. Do you want a ride home, or not?" Ash said coldly walking off. Pikachu followed, its head bowed ashamed of its scolding.

Misty stood there in the silence trying to figure out what had occurred. Butch's words still rang clear in her mind.

_"You must of thought- what did he call himself... Aj __was it? You must have thought__ he __was just a trainer. But he is more then that."_

"So what is he?" Her voice echoing about her.

* * *

**T**here was silence in the car as Ash drove them home. Ash wondered if he had been too hard on her or something. But he couldn't force himself to look at her.

"I owe that Butch a punch," She finally broke the silence. "What a jerk!"

Ash let out a snicker which he quickly tried to cover up.

"What do you think I can't?"

"No. No- It's not that-"

"Then what is it?!" Misty growled.

"Well, It's quite funny…"

"What?!"

Ash keep his eyes on the road not knowing how she would react. Maybe she would guess, maybe she would look at him weird.

"You're so beautiful when you're angry."

Of all the things Misty expected, this was far off her list. She gaped at Ash with a look of shock on her face.

Ash didn't return her gaze. But he did, as Misty noticed, begin to sweat.

She shook it off. It was then that Misty realized she was still wearing Aj's cloak…

"Here," Misty tired to give it back to him.

"No you keep it," Ash smiled painfully. "I don't need it. Just think of it… as something to remember me by. Here we are."

Ash pulled over in front of the Cerulean gym. Misty again gave him a suspicious look again.

"How did you know I lived at the Cerulean gym?"

"Lucky guess." Ash smiled pulling out a newspaper with the headline:

**Beautiful Misty Wildflower Takes Over Cerulean Gym**

And underneath that was a big article and her picture.

Misty reddened in the cheeks, "Oh. Of course."

* * *

** "M**ove like over, Daisy!" Violet hissed trying to push the blonde out of the window that she was looking through, "Like, I want to see."

"Whoa! Like, he is hot!" Daisy cried, "Misty like reeled in a good one this time!"

Lily, who sat a bit farther away from the group, looked up from the magazine she was looking over. She looked a bit worried.

"What does he look like?"

Violet finally managed to push Daisy out of the way and looked out in to the pitch black.

"Whoa! Like, I'd trade Paten in for him like any day!" Violet gasped, "No fair that Misty like got him!"

"But what does he look like?!" Lily snapped.

* * *

**A**sh looked over Misty one more time, "Well-"

"Hold on! I want to show you to my sisters!" Misty smiled pulling on his wrist, "Don't worry. They won't bite."

She pulled Ash to the front door as Ash attempted to pulled the other way. Pikachu followed chuckling darkly.

'Wait till Lily sees you…'

* * *

** "T**hey're coming!" Violet cried, "Hurry get into your places."

Before Misty could even touch the door knob it burst open with Violet and Daisy standing there smiling.

"Hello. Oh dear. Who is this?" Daisy said clearly for once.

Ash wondered what happened to the _likes_ in every other sentence.

"Daisy, Violet. I like you to meet Aj," Misty introduced proudly.

Ash waved faintly and smiled weakly, "Hi."

Both Daisy and Violet's eyes lit up.

"Aj! Oh. Aj and Misty sitting in a-" Violet sang before Daisy elbowed her violently in the stomach.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Daisy grinned, Violet buckled over in pain behind her.

"Where is Lily?" Misty asked.

Ash turned pale.

Lily emerged from between the two sisters.

_Oh gosh. This is the end. The end of me…_

She cast a suspicious glance at Misty and Ash and smiled sweetly, "Hi Aj. My names Lily."

Ash glanced over his shoulder to see Pikachu talking to someone. Someone familiar…

_Mom?_

Ash looked back too the girls and smiled kindly, "Well, its all be terrific meeting you but I really must go."

He turned to Misty and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, "See ya later."

And off he went.

Misty sat frozen clutching her cheek in shock. She flushed.

"Aw." Daisy and Violet chimed, "How sweet."

Misty glared at them,"It's nothing!"

"Our little Misty's growing up so fast!" Daisy cooed.

She pushed past them angrily and went straight to her room. Lily looked out into the distance were Aj's car was. Gary's car was…

"Ash you do be careful…"

To Be Continued…

Please r + r!

This was a lot shorter then I expected this chapter to be… But what the heck! Makes up for the killer chapter before this.

See yall till I write the next chapter.


	9. Tell Her! Mom Says

**Crimson Tears**

**Chapter Nine**: Tell Her! Mom Says

_** "W**az sup?"_

_Misty nearly jumped a foot in the air. She spun around to face the boy that stood in the door frame watching her. She hid the suitcase from view._

_ "You're leaving? Already?" Ash asked sadly._

_ "Well, my sisters called. Uh… The gym is in trouble and like always. I need to rescue them," Misty sighed trying not to look into Ash's eyes. She knew this would hurt him. Deeply._

_She heard foot falls and looked up to see Ash standing before her, "Anything I can do to help?"_

_Misty smiled._

_ "No. I've got everything under control-" She dropped something out of a shirt she was holding. It fell to the floor with a clatter right at Ash's feet._

_ Ash looked at it. I seemed to be some sort of locket with the words 'Forever' engraved into it._

_ "What's that?" Ash asked as Misty scrambled over to pick it up. _

_Misty plucked it off the ground and placed it next to her heart. She looked up to Ash and smiled, "It was my mother's."_

_Ash looked taken aback. Before he could apologize she continued._

_ "My father gave it to me a little ways before he too d- went away." Misty held back her tears, "It used to play me and my mother's lullaby… but… but-"_

_Misty opened the locket tenderly. No music played this time. She looked longingly at the picture in the locket's frame. It was a picture of her two parents together, holding hands…_

_Misty yanked the picture out and put it in her pocket. She flung the locket in the trash. Ash looked at her shocked._

_ "It's trash now… I broke it when I was eight out playing with my friends…"_

_Misty zipped up her suit case and looked at Ash sadly, "Goodbye, Master Ash."_

_And with that she exited the room. Ash stood frozen staring at the door she had exited from. He then looked down at the locket in the waste paper basket. He lifted it out and stared at it sadly, "Forever?"_

* * *

** "W**HAT!" Gary screamed looking at the phone bewildered, "What do you mean the mouse is loose?"

"That's what I said Gary." Lily's anxious whisper came from the other line, "He was riding your silver mustang. He came home with Misty. Going by the name Aj."

"Stop talking in code! What do you mean- My car!" Gary screamed again.

He looked out the window and sure enough there was no car in sight. He let out a deep groan.

"Did he blow it up?"

"No. No. The car is fine." Lily laughed, "He seemed to know what he is doing. Gary give him a chance. He has been in hiding for nearly three years. Can you cut the kid a break?"

"Someone could be listening in…"

"Gary don't change the subject." Lily hissed, "I want you to give Ash a chance.

"Okay. Okay. But he is still in trouble for stealing my car."

* * *

** "M**om!" Ash hissed pulling her into the shadows, "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here, Mister?!" Delilah scolded, "You are supposed to be with Gary. Why are you driving his car?"

"And you are supposed to be living in Goldenrod," Ash snapped.

"I moved," Mrs. Ketchum protested, "A while ago. Gary needed info on this base… I came."

"But we already have Lily!" Ash snapped.

"Yes. But-" Delilah looked sadly at Ash. "I missed you, Ash. I really did. I'm glad to know you are alive but… Each day, I can only pray that you will stay that way."

Ash stared blankly at his mother and then grinned, "Aw Mom. You don't have to worry bout me. I'm fine."

'Not counting the fact that he almost died a couple of minutes ago.' Pikachu snickered jumping onto Ash's shoulder.

"Ash! Is that true?!" Mrs. Ketchum growled.

"Uh yeah…" Ash smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Mrs. Ketchum's face went bright red, "Ash! What happened! I want the whole story this time!"

"Okay. Okay."

* * *

**O**nce they had arrived in Delilah's nice apartment, Ash began the whole story. It took a while but he finally was able to tell her every detail… with Pikachu's fill-in. Every part, except for the time when he and Misty went into the grotto. She didn't need to know about his slight crush on the red head just yet.

Delilah sipped her tea thoughtfully and leaned back into the couch, "Well, Ash. It looks like we have a problem?"

"What?" Ash asked.

"Seems like Misty might have a crush on Aj."

"No."

"Yes.

"Really?" Ash asked hopefully.

Delilah let out a sigh of annoyance, "Yes. Ash, I think she deserves to know who you really are."

"But Mom… I can't," Ash whispered, "She would hate me."

'Better you telling her then Team Rocket,' Pikachu hissed.

"Pikachu has a good point," Delilah nodded.

Ash bowed his head looking depressingly at the floor.

"Ash," Mrs. Ketchum said softly squeezing his shoulder."I know this is hard for you to understand, but Misty's heart won't break as much if you were to tell her."

Ash didn't look up.

'I have never asked you to do anything I knew you couldn't do,' Pikachu mimicked Ash's old saying. 'And you can do this, Ash.'

"Okay." Ash breathed.

There was sudden banging sound as if the door had just hit the ground. Both Ash and Pikachu jumped to their feet covering over Delilah.

"What's going on, boys?" She asked nervously.

The door had indeed been blasted open. Two shadowy figures stood in the smoke.

"Prepare for trouble…"

"Make that double."

Cassidy and Butch stepped out of the smoke and glared at Ash.

"Did you think you could away from us that easily, Ash?" Cassidy hissed, "If you did then you are bout as stupid as Jessie and James."

"No offense." Butch added.

"No, I didn't think I got away. I just thought that if I waited long enough you pop out again," Ash smiled coolly.

'You two just can't get enough of this ancient art of butt whoop,' Pikachu smiled.

Cassidy and Butch had no idea what Pikachu said but they knew it was a insult at the way Ash and Delilah's face cracked.

Cassidy and Butch looked at each other and nodded. They each pulled out a pokeball. The Pokeballs enlarged in their hands.

"Now… you will pay," Cassidy hissed.

To Be Continued…

Please r + r!

Hey! Uh oh! This doesn't look good for Ash…Well…actually…hehehe…What happens…hehehe…ahem…till next time…


	10. Screamless Death

**Crimson Tears**

**A/N**: Thanks for the corrections. I thought Ash's Mom's name was Delilah. I guess the website I looked off was wrong. Delia it is then. Oh…and just to warn everybody…This is gonna be a long chapter…

**Chapter Ten**: Screamless Death

_Jessie and James wandered about the empty town of Pallet. Either everyone had fled or were laying dead before them. Meowth patrolled a little ways ahead. They didn't bother to see if anyone was alive. They just hoped to get this tour over and some proof that the twerp was dead._

_ "I don't like this place, Jessie," James shivered. "It's scary… and… and to think… all these people-"_

_Jessie smiled weakly and patted her friend's shoulder, "Yes. Yes. I know the feeling."_

_ "Kind of feel sorry for dat twerp." Meowth hissed kicking a rock in front of himself careful to keep his eyes on the dusty road. "I mean… This was his home turf."_

_They were silent for a couple of more minutes. They all looked sadly at each other and muttered in unison._

_ "I hope the twerp and his pikachu made it."_

_A moan from not far away caught the group off guard. They looked at each other wondering if they should investigate. James was the first to run off._

_There before them lay the ruins of a beautiful cottage and in the ruins they heard the moan again. James rushed over towards it before Meowth or Jessie could hold him back._

_James dug through the broken boards and rubble reaching what looked like a young thirteen year old boy. James fell over in shock._

_ "It's the twerp," James whispered_

_Meowth and Jessie rushed over. Sure enough there lay Ash with another girl besides him. He was in worse shape then her. He was bleeding heavily from a gun shot wound in the arm._

_ "He is lucky that gun only nicked him. He must of dove from an angle," Jessie said wisely._

_ "Saving dat girl," Meowth snapped._

_A huge board of some kind lay over Ash pinning him to the ground. Jessie looked at James sadly and brought out her gun._

_ "Better put them out their misery." She sighed cocking the gun. _

_James grabbed her wrist, "Wait!"_

_ "James! It won't hurt them anymore… there is no way we will be able to save him anyway. He's too far gone," Jessie whispered._

_James shook his head. He reached over her and tried lifting the huge log off Ash. Unfortunately, he was too weak alone._

_ "I can't just let him die. I know he never was every nice to us and all but… but… we can't just let him die! He… sort of does care what happens… to us," James grunted, sweat beading down his forehead._

_ "That was one time, James," Jessie hissed. "Once."_

_ "But…dat's all we deserved." Meowth whispered._

* * *

_** "O**ne…Two…Three…" They all shouted lifting the log off him at last. James leaned over and checked Ash's pulse when Ash's eyes suddenly opened. He looked blankly at James and muttered in all the strength he could muster, "Thank you…"_

_He blacked out once more…_

* * *

** "Y**ou will pay for all the pain you have caused us," Cassidy hissed.

"And you will pay for all those innocent people you slaughtered senselessly!" Ash hissed.

"They were not innocent…" Butch growled, "They were as guilty as you and me."

Ash backed away as Team Rocket continued to draw nearer. Ash and Pikachu were careful to keep Delia out of harm's way. They stood protectively in front of her.

Delia was in panic…

She reached into her purse that she had slung over her shoulder at this time and pulled out a small round ball. She placed this into Ash's opened palm. Ash blinked.

"Be careful, Ash. If you throw it hard enough it will unleash a powerful stun spore. Don't breath it in, okay?" She whispered.

Ash nodded and looked over to Pikachu. He flashed the ball in Pikachu's direction so Pikachu got the hint.

"Team Rocket, you need to get a life," Ash hissed.

"Sure… How about we take yours?" Cassidy hissed evilly making a lunge for Ash.

"Then come and catch me… if you can," Ash laughed avoiding Cassidy's strike. He lifted the ball and threw it with all his might to the ground. A greenish smoke rose about them. Ash and Pikachu covered their mouths running out the door while Delia had already out a handkerchief to cover her mouth. Both Team Rocket members fell to the ground in a heap.

"See ya! Wouldn't want to be ya." Ash snickered before running off with Delia and Pikachu at his heel.

"What is that stuff?" Cassidy groaned as she tried to move.

"I… don't know," Butch hissed. "But I think we could have been paralyzed."

Cassidy let out a evil grin fumbling for her back, "And it just so happens I have a paralyze heal."

* * *

** "A**sh, slow down." Delia chuckled as they left the lighted city. "They won't be bothering us for long."

They continued running; Pikachu sitting comfortably on Ash's shoulder.

Ash paused staring up at the tall Mt. Moon that loomed in front of them. He turned suddenly fixing his mother with a piercing golden stare.

"You need to get up into that mountain and hide…There are some people who live up there. They are good friends with Gary… There names are Joe and Tally. Just tell them I sent you." Ash said hurriedly.

"But Ash…What about you?" Delia asked softly.

"Don't worry, Mom. Me and Pikachu can handle ourselves…" Ash smiled rubbing the back of his neck, "You just have to get out of here."

"But Ash… I can't leave you…"

Ash froze.

"What is it?" Delia asked.

"Nothing good." Ash groaned.

There was a sudden blast of sand and wind blowing Ash and Delia off their feet. Ash managed to catch himself a few feet away while Delia fell roughly on her bum. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder; its back arched and cheeks sparking.

They waited impatiently for the smoke to clear…

* * *

Misty sat on her blue mermaid cover bed staring absentmindedly at the ceiling. It finally dawned on her.

"Aj. He… he looks a lot like…"

She stared at the picture near her bed of two Pokemon Trainers outside the Orange League Stadium smiling and hugging.

"But no…it couldn't be…"

* * *

** "W**ell, hello Ash." Cassidy smiled, "That was a pretty clever trick you pulled on us back there but…" She flung the empty bottle of paralyze heal at Ash's feet, "We were smarter then you thought."

Ash let out a deep growl.

"I think you deserved the break. You'll need it once Pikachu and me are through with you," Ash snarled.

Pikachu began to discharge a bit more electricity from his already sparking cheeks.

"Fine. If it's a battle you want. A battle is what you'll get," Cassidy hissed.

She flung her one pokeball at Ash's feet and out came nothing.

Cassidy blushed a deep crimson.

"Oops!" She blushed, "I forgot… Hakei."

She glared at Butch. He sighed and handed over Drowsee's pokeball.

"What? I thought you two had six pokemon… each," Ash snapped.

"That's just to fool people to think that we are tough," Butch sighed as Cassidy jabbed him in the stomach.

"Enough talk… Go Drowsee!" Cassidy flung another Pokeball. This time the same pokemon that had beaten Misty appeared.

"Drowsee… cut to the action. We end this now. Despair," Cassidy hissed.

Drowsee's eyes went a haunting blue and it pupils turned into slits. Ash took a step back just to find a aurora forming about him. He didn't resist it untill it was too late.

Ash buckled over in incredible pain screaming. Pikachu did as well. It may have only been a couple of seconds but Ash slowly felt the blackness forming from the corners of his sight. The pain was slowly fading.

Delia watched in horror as her son and his pikachu toppled over in pain. She had no idea what was going on. He eyes flashed in Team Rocket's direction.

"Hm, should be any moment now," Butch smiled watching them with amusement.

It was like a nightmare. She watched as her son eye lids began to drop. Their screaming stopped leaving a slight ringing in the air. They both lay on the ground, slowly dying by the ghastly glow covering them.

Before Delia could stop herself, she leapt to her feet and raced over to Team Rocket. They hadn't expected her. She gave a swift kick to the Drowsee cutting its connection from Ash and Pikachu.

But she didn't get away free. Butch punched her hard sending her hurling into a nearby tree. She let out a gasp of pain and laid limp.

Ash blinked open his eyes. It took him a minute to register all that had happened back into his mind. Pikachu lay a few feet from him obviously not conscious yet. He got his vision back just in time to see Butch hit his mother. Rage went bellowing through him.

Ash sat upright and held out his cupped hands in concentration. Electrical energy and wind swirled about like a small electric tornado above his palms. The tornado died and a long sliver sword fell in Ash's waiting hands. Ash grabbed the hilt of the blade and thrust it out in front of himself as he stood up. Blue electricity flowed from his fingertips and danced across the sword beautifully.

"BUTCH! CASSIDY!" He screamed.

They both turned in shock to see Ash standing there his whole body glowing with rage.

"YOU SHOULDN'T OF HURT MY MOM!" Ash shouted; tears shining down his cheeks, "YOU BETTER PRAY THAT SHE IS OKAY! WHICH IS THE LEAST I CAN SAY FOR YOU!"

Butch and Cassidy both smiled reaching behind their back. Ash hadn't noticed them before. They each pulled out a long sword from the sheath on their backs. Maybe they just got them.

Ash took off racing at them. He made a quick slash at Cassidy which she blocked quite effectively.

"You are fighting a losing battle, kid." She smiled as her sword clanged against his.

"And we all know you hate those." Butch shouted trying to attack Ash from behind. Ash kicked backwards hitting Butch in the stomach. He fell back a few paces trying to regain lost breath. Ash didn't have a clue what he was doing.

He had never been in a sword fight…

Their swords clanged once more. Cassidy pushed him backwards slowly to a tree. Ash didn't realize it till he felt the bark against his back. She let out a stab at his chest. He moved a bit to the right. She stabbed again and he dodged to the left. Cassidy thrashed out at his middle when Ash ducked and rolled about her.

Butch came running at him his sword out but Ash merely flipped over him to grab onto a tree branch. He lifted himself up onto the low branch and up out of Butch's reach.

But unfortunately, as Ash spun about something hit him and hard. Ash went fling back into a nearby tree. His sword disappeared into thin air. He slid to the bottom. He ached everywhere and suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked to find a golden dagger there. He yanked out to see yet another weapon covered in his blood. The handle of the blade had the carvings of the legendary animals in them.

"Don't you get tired of always hitting me in the shoulder!!" Ash shouted angrily.

Cassidy and Butch emerged from the shadows smiling.

"If it hits you, that is all that counts," Butch laughed.

"Game over, Ash. I'm afraid you lose," Cassidy smiled looking at the dagger as she spoke, "That dagger was dipped in a high poison from one of the most deadly beedrills in the world. You'll be dead in a matter of minutes without the antidote."

Ash could feel the white hot pain now leaking from the wound. It was turning his whole arm numb.

"Even if I die," Ash said bravely, "You wouldn't have your hands on the crystal. I will never… ever tell… you." Ash groaned as he began to lose his voice

"Hump," Butch sighed, "Oh pout. Like we really care."

Ash's vision began to fade. His eyes were losing the lively amber that had always been there.

"Why?" Ash whispered.

Butch looked a bit startled. But Cassidy merely yawned.

"You… don't you hear them… when you… sleep," Ash struggled with his words, "Don't you… hear… the screams… of those… children? Can't… you… hear them calling for… their mom and… dad? All those people you… killed. They never had… a… chance."

Butch's eyes went blank. Ash could sense the fear in them.

"You… could… change."

Cassidy let out another yawn, "Come on. Let's kill him now."

"But…wait."

"Don't tell me that lovey-dovey shit is getting to you, Butch," Cassidy hissed.

Butch lowered his head.

"Good then…"

Ash felt someone pulling him to his feet. His vision was terrible. It slid in and out of focus.

Butch was holding him while Cassidy held the sword.

"Goodbye." She hissed.

She thrust the blade forward but at the last second. Butch had pushed him out of the way.

It happened so suddenly Ash wasn't expecting it, neither was Cassidy.

Ash tumbled to the ground. Cassidy stood frozen the sword still through Butch's chest.

"I'm sorry Cass. I didn't want to hear the children's screams anymore," Butch smiled weakly. His eyes went blank.

She yanked the sword out of him and let him fall into her arms.

"Noooo!" She cried.

Butch lay lifeless him her arms. She sobbed uncontrollably hugging his chest close to hers.

"No. We were to rule the world together," Cassidy whispered. She looked down at the blood that soaked her hands and began to weep even more.

Ash was shocked. He crawled away as best as he could. Cassidy didn't notice him leaving. He managed as best of a run as he could. He reached his mom, first lifting her over his shoulder. Pikachu who was wake helped guide Ash out of the forest…

There were lights.

Bright white lights…

and then nothing.

* * *

**B**rock traveled down the road just to catch sight of a boy crossing in front of him. He slammed on the breaks just as the boy fell the ground. The boy was carrying a woman. He ran to their side and flipped lifted the woman up gently. In the car lights, Brock was surprised to find her as Delia.

He looked over at the boy. The pikachu managed to flip the boy over to stare at his face. The Pikachu flattened itself on the boy's chest and began to give of a mournful cry… Tears poured down its red cheeks… Brock knew it as a song that pokemon sang at a death of their loved ones.

Brock blinked.

He checked the boy's pulse to find none…

"Great…" Brock sighed.

Delia's eyes slowly opened. She took one look at Brock and then screamed, "What happened?! Where is Ash?"

"Ash. Mrs. Ketchum…" Brock began.

Suddenly he knew…

"Hurry. We need to get him to a hospital. Help me get him into the back. I have some blankets back there."

* * *

To Be Continued…

Please r + r!

Okay… Yes. yes. Sad. I know.

But…This didn't turn out like I meant it to.

Brock wasn't supposed to find out till later… but… I couldn't make Ash run all the way back to Cerulean. That would be cruel!

I wouldn't do that to Ash! And don't worry. Misty will find out soon! Kay?


	11. Confessions

**Crimson Tears**

**Chapter Eleven**: Confessions

_**A**sh sat at a small wooden desk he had convinced Gary to get for him. It wasn't much. But it was a flat surface. So there he sat using a small source of light from his flash light. He worked on something, small clicks and scuffles for a new tool filled the air. Pikachu watched from a distance. He had been doing this for days._

_Ash put down his little wrench and smiled, "There. All done."_

_Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. He looked down at what ever he was working on._

_ 'Does it work?'_

_Ash lifted the lid of the locket and a soft sound of music filled the air._

_ "Perfect," Ash smiled. "Wasn't in that bad of condition actually."_

_Pikachu smiled as its ears twitched to the music._

_ 'What are you going to about-' Pikachu asked suddenly._

_Ash shook his head, "It's inside a girl's heart." _

_He shut the locket._

* * *

**A**sh heard voices.

Did he die?

He gradually opened his eyes. The whole place was a blur. But slowly a face above him swam into view.

"Hiya Ash!"

Ash jumped up suddenly almost falling off the bed he was on, "Richie?! I thought… But you-"

Richie smiled, "I thought the same thing about you. Why didn't you keep in touch?"

Ash blinked again. The room before him sank in. He must have been in some kind of pokemon center. His gaze trailed back to Richie.

It was true that three years had been a long time. Richie was a whole lot taller now. He still had the goofy looking hat, although Ash had to admit he still had his. Richie's eyes were a deeper green now but his face had stayed pretty much the same. He still looked remarkably like Ash did. His brown hair was a bit shorter but not by much. And unlike Ash, he still had hat hair.

His clothing was simple. A green shirt with a dark green vest over it. A master ball was sewn on the right corner of the vest. He had baggy forest green pants and the same black tennis.

Ash bit his lip, "I'm sorry, Richie…"

He felt arms wrap about him. Richie hugged him.

"I don't care, Ash," Richie said as he pulled apart. "I just glad you didn't die for real."

Tears shown in his eyes. Ash tried hard to hide his own. They hugged again. Best friends reunited.

* * *

**"T**o Butch."

The glasses rose. Cassidy kept her face hidden. She left the funeral and special awards ceremony.

Butch had died in honor of Team Rocket.

But Cassidy knew what had really happened. She couldn't bare the truth. She pushed past the people, running out of the head quarters for some fresh air. She let out a deep breath of sadness.

"I'm sorry."

Cassidy spun about to see Jessie, James, and Meowth standing a bit father away from her. All of them had looks of pity in their eyes.

"Cassidy, maybe… maybe this was a sign," Jessie tried again holding out her hand to her.

Cassidy pulled away.

"Please Cassidy. We are only trying to help."

Cassidy let out cold sneer.

"Traitors! You should be happy I don't turn you in like the low lives you are!" Cassidy screamed. "You talk of help? You are just as bad as him!"

"Cassidy, you know… and I know… Ash didn't hold that sword," James said somberly. "Ash wouldn't of let Butch die. Butch died protecting good. He only wanted to live the right way again. You can too, Cassidy. It isn't too late."

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME ABOUT WHAT BUTCH THOUGHT!" Cassidy wailed. "DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT BUTCH FELT. BUTCH AND ME HAD BIG PLANS!"

Jessie and James backed up while Meowth sat still watching.

"What plans?" Meowth asked bravely.

There was a cold silence lingering before the group. Cassidy turned away, "I am going to finish what we set out to do."

James grabbed her wrist, "Please Cassidy. Don't! Butch wouldn't want-"

She smacked him sharply in the face. James let go; rubbing his cheek sorely.

"Get away from me," Cassidy said, her face dangerously nearing his. "You are nothing more than Ash's pets. And I will be sure to strike that murderer down so hard that... no. I will kill his girl. That way, he'll be worse then dead."

She sent out Drowsee. They all flinched.

"Teleport."

And then she was gone.

James looked over at Jessie, "I suggest we warn the twerp."

"She wouldn't of told us if she didn't want Ash to know… She's gonna somehow lead the two of them into a trap," Jessie hissed.

"Or maybe… maybe she is gonna get dat red stone," Meowth pondered.

They both looked down at him.

"Well that was their plan at the beginning. She is probably force the location of the stone out of Ash…"

"With Misty?"

"Maybe…"

* * *

**A**sh walked slowly out into the lobby with Richie's help. He was immediately attacked by several people. Pikachu and Sparky leapt on top of him licking his cheek happily while Delia pulled him into a bear hug. Everyone else stood around him laughing and talking.

Ash smiled.

Ash sat down on the couch his mother still having his arms wrapped about him. Pikachu sat on his other side.

"You don't have to worry about any one knowing you are here Ash," Brock spoke up suddenly. "This is Pewter gym's pokemon center. Only the gym leader here can use it. And since that is my dad…"

Ash smiled, "Brock- I must of gave you a shock back there… What happened?"

Brock sighed, "Well, you are lucky I caught on so quickly. I almost ran over you and your mom. I managed to smuggle you in here and… then… Joy here had a bit of antidote."

A young pink haired girl behind him smiled and nodded, "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Ketchum. A real honor."

Ash flushed.

He looked about at all the people around him. His Mom, Brock, Richie, Tracey, Sparky, Pikachu, Gary…

Ash flinched when he met his rival's eye.

"So Ashy Boy. We have something to discuss here, don't we?" Gary said through gritted teeth. "Like why you felt you could steal my car and leave it in Cerulean?"

Ash blushed a deeper red. He shifted uneasily in his seat.

"Sorry Gary." Ash muttered. He couldn't bring himself to look Gary in the eye.

"Well, explain," Gary sighed. "What happened tonight? Delia was able to fill us in for everything before she got knocked out. How did you get that poison in you? How did you escape?"

Ash was silent. He knew he would have force himself to tell them some time about Butch.

"I- I-" Ash muttered, "I just ran."

Tracey smiled, "Come on. I don't think it matters now, Gary. I mean he is alive and well. We can all go back to our normal-"

"Wait," Ash said pleadingly. "There is something you have to know."

All eyes fell back on Ash.

"I don't think we will ever be safe again… for two reasons."

Delia looked at her son sadly. She knew what one of the reasons were.

"In my family… we… I carry the crimson tear."

There were a few audible gasps. Joy dropped a tray of stuff to the floor.

Ash bit his lip before continuing, "Team Rocket attacked Pallet that day to get it... and me. I know they won't get the stone any time soon… but… more and more people are finding out I am alive. Soon everyone will know I am and then there will be problems." Ash muttered, "With you guys knowing I have brought you into danger. They can use you to get to me. They too don't want to news of me to slip out…"

There was a deadly silence till Tracey spoke, "What's the second reason."

"Butch is dead. He died protecting me… and now… no doubt… I am on several people's hit lists."

* * *

**A**sh found out later he had been out for several days. They wouldn't let him leave the center. They wanted to make sure he would be healthy before they put him back under Gary's protection.

Ash looked out the pokemon gym's window. It was cool in here. It reminded him of his training days. He gazed over at the gym's interior once more. It still looked like a rocky mountain side. He sighed. He looked out at the stars again.

"Hey. Twerp."

Ash spun around to addressed in such a fashion. Out of the ceiling , came three figures dressed all in black.

Ash smiled, "Hey Team Rocket."

Jessie and James pulled down their hoods to revel their faces. They looked exactly as the did before except a bit taller and James was a more built.

Meowth had trouble getting his hood off. He ran about in circles as the sock like mask suffocated him. James and Jessie rolled their eyes. They yanked it off him just as Meowth fell to the floor in exhaustion.

"Thanks." He gave weak reply.

Ash grinned and shook his head sadly, "I am sure you aren't just here to give me a good laugh."

"No. And we weren't here to make a fool of ourselves either," Jessie snarled giving Meowth the evil eye.

"Ash. We… We care about you," said James finally. "And we don't want you to get hurt."

"You are da only real friend we gots," Meowth whispered.

"And… we want warn you but…" Jessie looked over him sadly. "We can't."

"Cause we know what you will do," James sighed.

"You're like our pesky little brother," added Jessie. "And… as much as we hate to admit it, we really don't want you to die."

Ash looked at the suspiciously, "What is up?"

"Cassidy is gonna kill you Ash," Jessie moaned. "But she is one unhappy camper."

"She is after Misty," Meowth muttered weakly.

Ash blinked. His eyes a lit into angry flames.

"She what?!"

* * *

** "A**sh, you can't go alone," James shouted after Ash had grabbed his stuff and started heading up the trail towards Cerulean.

"I am not going alone. I have Pikachu," Ash called back.

Jessie and James caught up to him and pulled him back.

"Now listen, Ash," Jessie hissed. "We have seen what you and you pikachu can do. And we agree, you are far more powerful then before. But we have seen what Cassidy's rage can do. She will kill you and Misty. She will kill everyone you love."

"She has no powers," Ash laughed.

"She has the Golden Glove of Herutte," James said quietly. "She just needs the stone-"

"She won't trick me this time!" Ash hissed.

"You need to take someone with you. At least…"

"I'll go," A voice behind them called.

They all jumped and spun to face-

"Richie?"

"I'm a Master too." Richie smiled touching his two finger tips together. Electricity flowed through them.

"Unlike you, Ash. I really got the position of Lighting. Shortly after you left," Richie smiled. "There is a spot that you really deserve that they didn't let you have before. If we make it though this… I'll make sure they recognize you for who you are."

Ash blushed again, "Thanks Rich."

* * *

**I**t took them awhile but they finally reached Cerulean. Ash stared sadly at the gym that loomed over them. It was night once more. No one was out. Ash stared at the door of the gym and then turned to Richie.

"I can't do this. I've changed my mind."

"Go," Richie smiled encouragingly. "You have to."

* * *

**M**isty walked downstairs just to run into Lily.

"Misty… I have something important to tell you."

Misty looked at Lily blankly, "What is it?"

"It's about Aj…"

"What?"

"Misty…"

Misty turned to see Aj standing by the door looking pale. Lily looked at him surprised and then turned back to Misty.

"What is this?" Misty asked; looking at Lily and then back to Aj. "Are you dating him?"

Ash and Lily both fell over.

"No." Lily barked, "Of course not."

"Then what is it?"

"Misty, Ash isn't dead," Aj whispered.

Misty looked over at him in surprise, "He isn't? Then were is he?"

Aj reached into his pocket and placed a red and white base ball cap on his head. He flipped it backwards casually. Aj smiled and waved,

"Hi Misty. I'm back."

Misty turned a pale ghostly white and then fainted…

To Be Continued…

Please r + r!

Yes! And so Misty found out. Everyone happy? Of course not. Misty fainted… The next chapter is a bit sad. I warn ya.


	12. Selfish Desires

**Crimson Tears**

**Chapter Twelve**: Selfish Desires

_**A**sh ran into the room, pulling out of his mother's embrace. _

_ "Daddy! Daddy!" He ran up past the people exiting the church to the alter. He froze staring at the immobile figure in the box._

_Ash fell to his knees hugging his knees close to his chest. He didn't cry. Someone's arms wrapped around him. He didn't move. He just whimpered sadly trying to hard not to break down. _

_ "Ash. Please!" Delia ran after her son into the empty room. She spotted him up on the alter. She froze._

_She couldn't believe her eyes. A tall man sat by Ash's side rocking him gently in his arms. The man seemed to be slightly transparent and so familiar but it couldn't be… It just couldn't be…_

_ "Jeffery?"_

* * *

** "I**s she okay?" Ash whispered catching her before she hit the ground.

Lily didn't answer. She just stared at him. Ash kept his eyes on Misty as his neck burned with embarrassment.

"So Ash…." Lily began. "You've grown."

* * *

**R**ichie stood outside with a silent Pikachu at his side. They stared at the gym uncertainly.

"I wonder what is going on."

'Me too.' Pikachu yawned, 'Poor Ash. This can't be easy to do…'

"You should of seen my face when I found out Ash was alive," Richie grinned. "I almost passed out. I couldn't believe it when Brock called me. He looked quite shaken. I'm surprised he took it so well."

'Actually, he didn't,' Pikachu snickered. 'The only reason he didn't crack was because Ash was injured. When we got into the Pokemon Center, he was just jumping with nerves. I guess he thought he was dreaming cause he kept smacking himself. It could have been quite funny if Ash wasn't in the serious condition he was in.'

There was a long empty silence between the two before Richie spoke again.

"It's funny. I was so sure Ash was okay when he was claimed missing and then when he came back… I was so sure he was dead," Richie whispered. "I guess I had forgotten about how Ash acted. Maybe… maybe… it was... it had been so long."

'It's okay to have lost faith, Richie,' Pikachu sighed. 'Time can do that to a person. But now Ash is alive… And if he disappears again you will have faith in him even longer.'

Richie nodded slightly.

Silence hovered over them again.

"I wonder if he told her yet…"

A piercing scream filled the dead night air. Richie and Pikachu looked at eachother.

'Does that answer you're question?' Pikachu hissed racing to the double glass doors.

"Yep." Richie muttered pushing them open to rush inside.

* * *

**M**isty backed herself into a tight corner.

"You! You're dead!!" She screamed.

"Misty, please listen! Calm down!" Ash whispered pleadingly.

"Calm down?! Calm down?!" Misty laughed as if were an amusing joke. "My best friend who has been dead for three years has come back to haunt me and I am supposed to be calm?"

"Misty! Ash hasn't been dead!" Lily tried to explain.

"You were at the funeral!" Misty screamed. "You saw it! Ash is dead!"

"But Misty! Nobody was in that grave! Remember? It was just a marker! To pose my death!" Ash cried.

"Don't talk to me! Your some kind of weird figment of my imagination and… and… I refuse to listen to you!" Misty shouted plugging her ears.

Ash smacked his forehead. He sent Lily a look at clearly said,_ This isn't going well._

Misty bit her lip and hugged her knees to her chest. She began to sob softly. Ash cringed. He hated to see Misty cry.

"Ash." Richie said barging in through the doors.

He skidded to a halt as seeing Misty. Pikachu stopped as well.

"Misty, I- I didn't mean to hurt you…" Ash muttered.

"Well, you did." Misty growled lifting her gaze to meet his.

Her eyes were hard and firm. Her face was a faint pink from the tears and slightly damp.

"Ash, how could you? First you died and then you came back… You should of stayed dead."

Ash kept his eyes on hers. He didn't look away. His face was kind of hard to read… like stone.

"Did you know how many nights I spent praying you were alive? Did you even care?"

"Misty… I- I had to stay hidden… If I didn't…"

"You are so selfish, Ash Ketchum!" Misty shouted getting to her feet. "All you care about is yourself."

"That isn't true!" Richie protested.

'Yeah!' Pikachu agreed.

Ash kept his head bowed.

"Yes, it is! He was spying on me! He thought that I cared. Well, I don't care anymore. You can just get killed, Ash! I don't care about you… or anyone anymore!" She turned to leave, "I hate you, Ash Ketchum. I hate you!"

Ash scrambled to his feet. He grabbed her shoulder, "Misty… Please… I lo-"

There was a ringing silence. Misty's hand swung back before Ash could finish. Ash held his cheek gently were her swipe hit. Misty glared at him loathingly.

"Get out."

* * *

**A**sh stared at the door in his face. Richie and Pikachu stood on either side of him.

"I love you." He finished.

A slight stinging sensation formed in the corners of his eyes. He blinked and stared up at the sky.

"Ash…" Richie began.

But Ash had already turned. He took off the other direction not looking back.

"That cheese ball!" Richie finally said breaking the silence, "After all Ash has gone through. And then…"

'It is true that Ash is selfish…' Pikachu whispered.

Richie glared down at him,

"Whose side are you on?!"

'No.' Pikachu sighed, 'You got me wrong. What I meant was that he was selfish…for…her…'

They stood looking up at the midnight sky, "Then what is wrong with him being selfish?"

* * *

**M**isty glared back at Lily in disgust, "Just leave me alone."

Her heart fell broken as she ran. She couldn't believe she had told him such a lie. She knew it wasn't true… But it couldn't of possibly of hurt him as much as she was hurt. He had lied to her! And to think she almost believed him?! And… she… Misty couldn't bare it any longer.

She ran past her other two sisters who were relaxing in the pool with their pokemon. Daisy looked up startled as she past. Violet looked equally startled. They gazed at each other uncertainly and then climbed out of the tank.

"Misty!" Daisy called after her. She didn't answer. She just kept running.

She felt sick. Why did she turn away? She tried to ignore the terrible aching pain in her heart that told her she was wrong… but she hated being wrong.

She fought the tears as she ran. She was wrong, wasn't she?

* * *

**A**sh ran along in the pale moonlit. He tripped over a small rock and fell to the ground. He didn't bother getting up. He just lay breathing in the forest soil.

"I knew it would happen… and it did… so why does it hurt so much?"

Ash rolled over and looked up at the sky. The stars twinkled here and there. It was then Ash spotted his star. His star that he had claimed all his own… back when he was just a toddler. It seemed father away from the world more then every now. So much distance was between it and the other stars.

Ash bit his lip.

"Misty…"

* * *

** M**isty laid down on her bed stuffing her face in her favorite pillow. Tears came harder then ever now. She tried to muffle the sound. This was too hard… both ways.

* * *

**R**ichie walked along with Pikachu.

"Well, we better find Ash… Maybe… Maybe he'll be better now."

'Maybe,' Pikachu sighed.

To Be Continued…

Please r + r!

Waaaa! Poor Ash! Poor Misty! :insert evil grin here:

I had to do something to spice it up.


	13. Forgive and Forget

**Crimson Tears**

**Chapter Thirteen**: Forgive and Forget

_**A**sh poked his head up into the attic looking about carefully._

_ "Ash! What are you doing?" Delia shouted._

_Ash flinched._

_ "Just getting some decorations for the party." Ash called back._

_ "Ashton, your party is a week from now!" Delia snapped. "Why on earth are you suddenly so persistent."_

_Ash didn't answer. He scrambled up onto the weak floor boards pulling himself in the small space. It was dusty and cold up here. Even in hot July the attic felt like a freezer. Ash often wondered why._

_He crawled carefully over to a huge black trunk with golden fastenings. A name was on a dusty plate by the lock._

_This belongs to: Jeffery Satoshi Ketchum_

_Ash smiled a he lifted the lid slowly. He ducked as a couple of Zubats flew out and took out the small attic window. He let out a cough waving his hand through the air trying to get rid of the dust everywhere._

_ "Ash!" Delia voice sounded from below him. "Ash, are you okay."_

_ "Fine," Ash snapped. "Just a little dusty that's all."_

_If only his mom knew the real reason he was up here. Then she would give him his space. Ash was on a mission… but not a normal mission. A personal mission that Agatha handed him. Protecting the Crimson Teardrop._

_ Ash reached into the trunk and pulled out a thick and dusty volume. He wiped his hand over the cover reviling the faded gold letters._

_ "Legends," Ash read._

_He opened up to the first the page and scrolled down the table of contents. His finger found what he was searching for. He laid the huge book in his lap and flipped the middle of the book. Ash cleared his throat and began to read aloud._

_ "The History of the Crimson Teardrop." Ash read, "As legend tells it, the tear was formed by a Mew. One of the few surviving pokemon during the Legendary Storm of Raging Waters. It was said that one of Mew's tears formed into a red circle stone. This tear, since formed by the most powerful pokemon known to man, became a special and sacred stone that when threaten will take possession of the beholder's body for a period of time. The stone has a great fear of being broken or stolen. In its attempt to flea it will control the beholder using the person's every abilities. Even if the person is unaware of their abilities._

_"There has been many attempts by researchers to prove that the stone lives but all attempts have failed. It seemed that the legend of the stone was losing its belief on the people. So was the Legend of the Raging Waters. Scientist believed that the stone was formed from a volcanic explosion under water and some how made it to the surface. Its tear shape and reddish color gave the natives the idea that it was a sacred stone and named it Crimson Teardrop. And from that name, tales rose of its importance._

_"As author of Legends, I searched through the many languages to find the legend of this unusual stone. After many dead ends and wrong turns was finally able to translate the whole story. It is to be said that in years, maybe thousands of years from their time, the stone will be united with the golden glove carved by the great master Herutte. And then destruction of the planet will take place._

_"It took many years to translate how the destruction will progress but with much research we were able to determine-"_

_"ASH!! COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"_

_Ash let out a struggled sigh, "Coming."_

* * *

**M**isty looked up and glared at the black cloak draped over her desk chair. She tumbled out of bed and gripped the cape angrily.

"You aren't in my life any longer!!" She flung it across the room and buried her face into her hands.

A soft clang caught her attention. She looked up to see something fall out of the cloak's pocket. It was a nicely wrapped box.

It was wrapped in silvery blue paper. On the top was a small piece of paper. She delicately picked the box up and looked at the card.

_To: Misty  
If we ever live through this._

She blinked and ripped back the wrapping paper and opened up the box. She let out an audible gasp.

Inside lay a golden heart shaped locket shimmering beautifully in the low lamp light. Engraved deep into the surface were two words, 'Together Forever'

She eagerly opened the locket and a soft twang of music filled the air. Just like before…

"He fixed it," Misty whispered.

In the place where Misty's parents picture used to be there was a picture of Ash and Misty. Misty blinked back her tears as she stared at it. Ash had his arm around her holding the Indigo League trophy high. Misty was winking and Pikachu was sitting merrily on Ash's hat. They all looked so happy in that picture. Just like her parents.

She dug into her dresser drawer and pulled out the small picture of her parents and tucked it into the slot next to the first picture.

"Ash I am so sorry. I never meant for things to happen this way," Misty whispered to herself. "This is all my fault… I was angry and-"

She caught sight of something beyond the picture. Misty shut the locket and opened it again. This time it showed a small red stone and a note. She opened the note and it said,

_Misty,  
Protect this with your life._  
Ash

"What in the world?"

* * *

**A**sh sat with Pikachu back under the floor boards. He had got a terrible scolding from several people when he returned, but he could barely hear them. Things had changed. He didn't mind sitting here now. It was pointless to leave anyway. It had been about two weeks since that horrible night. He couldn't forgive himself for not standing up to her. If only she knew how much he cared.

"Ash?"

Ash looked up to see Brock climb down through the boards. He was bigger then Ash, and had a bit of trouble. He finally managed to squeeze through.

Ash peered at him curiously, "What?"

"Ash… um… I've been thinking and I want to apologize," Brock said nervously wringing his hands and keeping his head bowed in shame.

Ash blinked, "About what?"

"For… For not being there…" Brock muttered.

'Ash, he is talking about… you remember? The fight you had…' Pikachu whispered.

Ash looked over at Pikachu a bit confused. He turned back to Brock/

"That's okay. I got over that a long time ago. I'm not still angry at you, Brock… Why should I be? You are my best friend. And a stupid fight isn't going to change that."

Brock let out a dark chuckle, "You should be. That's your problem, Ash. You are so… so…" Brock faded off. " …so great."

Ash blinked, "I think you lost me…"

"You are too nice. You think the whole world is a play ground. Nothing bad really affects you that long," Brock sighed. "Even after being almost killed. You just get over it."

Ash laughed. Brock looked at him startled, "What?"

"You are jealous?!" Ash laughed.

"No."

"Yes, you are."

"Am not."

"Really?"

"Maybe just a bit."

Ash laughed even harder. Pikachu snickered a bit.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Did you notice how many fans you have, Ash?"

"Yeah…"

"Did you notice how many of your fans were girls? And really cute girls too?"

"Uh… no."

"Course you don't," Brock groaned. He took a seat next to Ash on the floor and covered his face in his hands.

Ash patted his back softly.

"Don't worry, Brock. I am sure you will find that special someone… someday."

"If I was a carefree as you I wouldn't have any problem getting a girl!" Brock sighed.

"Your problem is that you try too hard, Brock," Ash grinned. "You need to stop chasing them and let them chase you."

"I have tried. It seems to be working… I have a girl friend now."

"Really?" Ash smiled.

"Yeah," Brock trailed off. "Her name is… Duplica."

Ash jumped back startled, "Duplica?!"

"Yeah… Sweet girl. I think she is too young for me though."

"Brock that's great! She said really liked you back when we were with her last."

"Yes… She is the only one."

"What about Michelle?"

"Uh…" Brock blushed. "I dunno. I haven't heard from her."

Ash sat in silence, "So why did you really come down here for?"

'To cheer you up a bit. I heard what happened to you with Misty," Brock bit his lip. "And I brought a late birthday present."

Brock held up a present wrapped in green paper. Ash looked at it.

"The postal service down?" Ash asked.

"No… Actually, I thought it would mean more if I gave it to you in person," Brock winked.

'Open it, Ash,' Pikachu begged.

Ash ripped off the paper and yanked open the box. Inside was a strange purple and pink pokeball with M right upon the button.

"What is it?" Ash asked picking the ball up carefully.

"It's called a Master Ball. Since you're a Master, I thought you might like a Master Ball." Brock shrugged, "But that isn't the beauty of it. This baby can catch any level pokemon without fail."

"Really?! I'd need more-"

"Sorry Ash. But that is one of the very few ever made," Brock interrupted. "Now I want you to use it well. No using it on a Rattatta or anything like that. That is... unless it is a really unusual Rattatta."

"Well, shucks, Brock. I had this great Weedle in mind."

"Don't you dare!!" Brock shouted tackling Ash to the ground.

Ash and Brock froze. Ash had Brock pinned to the floor in seconds but some voices upstairs caught them by surprise.

"Uh… Hello? Cassidy is it?" Gary stuttered.

"Shoot!" Brock hissed, "Stay here!"

Ash jumped off him as Brock ran up to the exit and climbed up through the floor boards and into the room. Ash hugged Pikachu to his chest as he listened carefully to the people upstairs.

"This isn't good."

* * *

**G**ary sat slightly annoyed as he heard Ash and Brock attacking each other downstairs. He rolled his eyes. Why did they always act like kids?

A sudden sound caused him to look up. A young teenage girl stood in front of him a smirk on her face.

"Hello, Gary," She hissed.

Gary blinked in shock and took a couple steps backwards.

"Uh…Hello? Cassidy is it?" Gary stuttered.

He heard scuffles from the other room as Brock exited the floor boards. He turned his gaze back to Cassidy.

"I heard a rumor that you were hiding a young master here. By the name of Ashton Satoshi Ketchum," Cassidy smiled a group of Team Rocket guards, dressed all in black with red R's on their shirts, came up behind her. "Have you heard of him?"

To Be Continued…

Please r + r!

Dun dun dun… not so good, huh?

Well, my head hurts and I think I need some aspirin. More later…


	14. All up to Chu

**Crimson Tears**

**Chapter Fourteen**: All Up To Chu

_** "D**ad?!" Misty cried racing down the stairs, "I heard a car-"_

_She froze to she Daisy talking to a man in a black tux. He turned to Misty and gave her a look full of pity._

_ "I think it would be better if you told her miss," He said to Daisy._

_ "Misty, uh… There was a accident and… and Daddy is…"_

* * *

** "T**ell us where Ash is and maybe we will spare your pathetic lives," Cassidy hissed as Brock reached Gary's side.

"Even if I did know where he was I wouldn't tell you, you hag!" Gary spat callously.

May and Delia inched their way around the corner of the gym to see what was going on. They spotted Brock and Gary standing with Cassidy. May and Delia looked at each other fearfully.

"And Gary shut Ash's escape route."

"Then we will have to open it. Come on," Delia snapped as the two of them snuck out the back door.

"Search this place," Cassidy hissed to her guards. "Don't leave a single spot unchecked. Or Giovanni will have your hinds. Remember this man is dangerous. He easily killed Butch."

"You fool," Gary shouted. "If Ash is alive, I bet you held the weapon that killed Butch."

Cassidy turned her dark murderous eyes on Gary, "If I were you I would keep quiet…"

Brock squeezed Gary's shoulder telling him to be silent.

* * *

** "H**urry up, Larry," A tall blonde outside Ash's escape hatch muttered. "I can't wait to get out of here. Then we can do something really fun. Like raiding cerulean."

Ash bit his lip.

_Misty… I have to warn her._

"Yeah," A younger red head moaned who must have been Larry. "Well, I hope Giovanni will hurry up and give the signal so that we can go. Has been a long time since the last raid. Too bad I missed it."

"I have had my eye on a Goldeen in one of their shops there. Once we raid, it's mine."

They left leaving Ash and Pikachu in painful silence. They sat by the exit hatch unable to open it. They had to be deadly quiet.

"Ash?" A familiar voice whispered.

Ash looked down the hatch again to see they face a young blue haired beauty with hazel eyes.

"May?" Ash gulped.

"Come on, before we are discovered," Delia's voice hissed from behind her.

"Ash, we are gonna get you out."

May began yanking on the hatch until it finally loosened enough so Ash could open it.

"Let's go."

Ash opened the door till he froze, "Someone's coming!"

"Hey! You two!" May gave one last look at Ash before she and Delia ran. He saw feet run past.

Ash bit his lip and cringed, "Please let them be okay."

Ash pulled open the small gate door. He grabbed his green back pack and stuffed his pokeballs inside. As Pikachu jumped in, Ash slung the strap of his bag over his shoulder and quickly followed. It was cramped in there but Ash could belly crawl his way through. He opened the other hatch and he and Pikachu climbed out into the low moon light. He dusted himself off briskly. His eyes adjusted to the low light in a matter of seconds.

He looked over to Pikachu sadly.

"Pikachu, go on without me. One of us has to warn, Misty. If I get caught…"

Pikachu gave Ash a warm hug.

'Just stay alive, Ash.'

Ash handed Pikachu his back pack and Pikachu slipped into the shadows. Ash bent low turning the corners of the gym to check for guards. If he spotted any he just use a low charge of electric charge to knock them out. It didn't take much.

He might make it…

* * *

** "C**assidy. We found these two snooping about the back end of the gym," Larry said pushing Delia and May down at Cassidy's feet. They looked up at the evil woman that stood before them.

"Cassidy! You touch on hair on my son's head and so help me I'll-" Delia yelled trying to attack her as Larry held her back.

May sat frozen staring up at Cassidy.

"What did you do with Gary?"

Cassidy grinned and motioned to the guards, "Tie them up with the others."

* * *

**A**sh snuck sneakily through the woods.

"Ha. Home-free."

"I don't think so."

Ash looked up to see Cassidy standing before him.

"What?!" Ash stuttered falling backwards.

About six guard surrounded him and grabbed him, pinning his arms to his side. He tried to get out of their grip but he wasn't as powerful as six men. Cassidy stood over him.

"Ah. So that is where they kept you, Ashton?" Cassidy smiled. "Well, I'll make sure that you can't ever use it again."

Ash's eyes widened in horror. The gym burst into flames behind her. Ash lost his voice as he saw the gym burning.

"My friends were in there, weren't they?!"

"Oops," Cassidy smiled.

"You stupid old hag! I'll make you pay for that! You will pay!!" Ash screamed.

Cassidy smiled at Ash's rage, "Too bad, I don't listen to people when they insult me."

Ash eyes burned red.

"You have slaughtered enough people," He muttered in a deadly voice.

Lighting forked across the sky illuminating Ash's pale face. Ash's body glowed a faint blue. The guards all about him screamed him pain jumping back. Their hands were blistered and smoking. Ash stood up facing Cassidy who was looked terrified.

"I will make you pay…" Ash muttered his eyes going back to normal.

He dropped to his knees and then passed out.

Pikachu sat from the bushes watching in dismay as his best friend was carted away.

'It's up to me now…' Pikachu moaned. 'Darn it.'

To Be Continued…

Please r + r!

Okay before you send me lots of flames, Delia, Gary, May, and Brock will all survive. Thank you.

**PS. May is Gary's sister. Not the new female lead May. This was written before Hoenn existed. **


	15. Elemental Master

**Crimson Tears**

**A/N**: Yeah! No more flash backs! Well… for awhile. Do you realize how hard it is to create this all up? I have to come up with two whole life times?!

**Chapter Fifteen**: Elemental Master

**T**racey walked in talking small bites of his plain fruit sandwich. He looked over at his laptop occasionally watching for the page to load up.

"A lot has changed since Ash reappeared… uh!" His eyes widened as a slight gonging noise got his attention.

He looked back over the see his laptop flashing with the words: _Urgent! Email! Urgent!_

Tracey dropped his sandwich onto his plastic plate and raced to the computer. He began typing furiously opening up a email. His eyes widened.

"Oh my…"

* * *

_**B**ring. Bring. Bring. Bring. Bring. Bring. Phone call. Phone call._

Lily walked lazily over to the phone. She had just fallen asleep on the couch. It was about ten o-clock at night and she was quite tired. She had been doing research on Team Rocket's new plans. Unfortunately, she had to decode them first and then interpret what the confusing scenarios meant.

"Hello." Lily yawned into the phone.

The screen flickered into focus on a young man's excited face. He was a bit younger then her by maybe two or three years. He had fairly normal bluish-black hair and a red hair band across his forehead. She had never seen him out of his research since the Professor died.

"Lily?"

"Professor Tracey? What are you calling this late for?" Lily yawned.

She noticed that Tracey blushed a bit around the cheeks.

"Uh… You don't have to call me Professor," Tracey muttered. "I just wanted to discuss something with Misty. Is she there?"

Lily waved her hand over her mouth and yawned before she answered.

"She locked herself in her room. Good luck. She only gets out to eat…" Lily sighed. "Poor Misty. I think- I think maybe this thing about Ash has made her crack. Perhaps we should get her to a psychiatrist."

Tracey shook his head, "I need to tell someone. I can't get through to Gary…"

"Well, I'm here. Go ahead."

Tracey looked a bit taken aback.

"Uh… okay," Tracey muttered flipping through his notebook. "I just got a email from Agatha… about Ash. Did you ever wonder why Ash's wearing wasn't shown on TV?"

"Yeah. Sure. Everyone wanted to know," Lily smiled. "Do you know?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I do," Tracey said looking pale. "Ash isn't the Lighting Master. The glove wouldn't of chosen Richie if Ash wasn't dead. Agatha here emailed me this. She told me that Ash… Ash is the Elemental Master."

Lily blinked, "What the heck is that?"

"I'm not sure. There has been ancient writings about one master with all the powers at his control but… it can't be possible," Tracey bit his lip. "If Ash is indeed what Agatha thinks he is. He should have a lot of difficultly handling his powers. He might even pass out for periods at a time if he uses too much."

"Hold on. He can control all the powers?" Lily asked.

"If he is lets go… He will have to let go of his control," Tracey muttered. "And if he isn't careful. He could destroy everything."

Lily looked stunned for a moment, "You said you couldn't get through to Gary… How come?"

"It said that his phone was disconnected…"

There was a light scratching sound at her door. Lily blinked, "Hold on, Tracey. I'll call you back."

Lily ran to the back door and yanked it open. Pikachu fell exhausted on the carpet. It seemed to of used agility to get there.

"Pikachu?!" Lily gasped.

Pikachu looked up wearily and held up Ash's back pack.

'Hurry! Ash and... the others…' Pikachu gasped slumping into the house.

"MISTY! MISTY KASUMI WILDFLOWER! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!"

* * *

** "G**ary! What are we gonna do?!" May screamed as the flames licked out at her. She tried to back away but the chair she was tied to would not move.

"If only I could reach my pokeballs," Gary moaned.

They all were trapped in the back room. Delia and May had their chairs tied together while Brock and Gary were tied to chairs next to them.

"My poor baby," Delia whispered. "If Cassidy hurts you I swear I will hunt her down."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Ketchum," Brock smiled painfully, fighting against the bonds that held him. "Ash can take care of himself."

They all froze at the sound of footsteps. The door burst open with Richie standing in the frame.

"Super Richie to the rescue!"

Richie sent out his Squirtle while he began hacking away at the ropes with his pocket knife. Once they were all free, Gary sent out Blastoise which water blasted a hole through the back wall. They all ran out safely. Just as the gym exploded.

Richie sweat dropped, "Yeah I should of mentioned that I kind of saw that weird device when I came in."

"Yes! You should have!!" Gary growled. "You remind me strongly of Ash!"

Richie laughed happily rubbing the back of his neck.

"Return," Both Richie and Gary said unison to their pokemon.

* * *

**G**iovanni sat behind his desk tapping his fingers impatiently. He stroked his Persian's silky fur as usual glaring at the door of his office. Slowly it opened and Cassidy walked in a grin from ear to ear.

"Giovanni, sir, we have captured Ashton. He is in the dungeons now."

"Good. Good. You are pleasing me, Cassidy. You are defiantly pleasing me," Giovanni smiled in his low tone.

Cassidy smirked evilly, "I am so glad to do so, sir."

To Be Continued…

Please r + r!

That's all for now! Hope you enjoy!


	16. Escape From Rocket Base

**Crimson Tears**

**Chapter Sixteen**: Escape From Rocket Base

**B**urning.

Stinging.

A horrible aching.

Losing strength. Losing soul…

A painful sensation and then nothing at all.

Dark.

Cold.

Lonely.

Broken…

Ash's eyes flickered opened. He stood in a dark opened room. It was circular and large like he was in the inside of a church. Its walls were enchanting and beautifully carved of white stone. The windows were stained glass and leaked out a small portion of moonlight. This light illuminated the faces of cloaked figures around him. Their already pale faces painted silver. They all stood motionless, watching him.

Ash got a sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen.

He seemed to be standing in a circle with five other gray cloaked figures. Although Ash was sure he had never seen them before there was no mistaking their presence, the elders. He looked down at himself. His normal wear was gone. He wore robes of pure silver and a silver cloak over top of it. He pushed back his hood to observe the room a bit better. What was going on?

His gaze fell upon the person in the center of the circle. She wore robes of dark red... Cassidy. Ash gritted his teeth upon spotting her. She was staring at him as well, her face stretched into a insane grin. She lifted her fist into the air to be reflected in the dull moonlight. Ash gapped in shock. She wore a golden glove that… well it wasn't a normal glove. It was like a golden wire, about a inch thick, twisted and cured in unique ways about silky golden material. On the wrist of this glove was circular nest and in it, Ash caught a glimpse of red. Ash's heart jumped into his throat and his insides flipped upside down.

"No!" Ash cried, but his cry never left his mouth.

He couldn't find his voice. His ears ringed with the bizarre silence of this place.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a red haired girl push through the crowd towards him. His heart screamed with fright as he saw Cassidy turn in Misty's direction. He knew it was useless to try to warn her.

Ash ran as fast as he could but was strangely slowed. He watched as Misty's face slowly showed fear, realizing what was about to happen. Ash was still going in slow motion as was the rest of the world. Cassidy pointed at Misty and whispered the deadly words under her breath as her hand began to glow. Ash focused his whole being on getting to Misty. He grazed her fingertips when Cassidy released the beam.

He was thrown back through still was able to catch Misty when she fell .

The world went back into normal shift. Ash held Misty close as her voice echoed through his mind.

"Ash… I'm glad. I'm glad I was able to know you…" She whispered touching his cheek softly.

Again, Ash couldn't reply. His eyes streamed with tears. He grasped her hand and pressed it softly against his cheek.

He mouthed, 'I love you. I love you.'

Misty smiled and her eyes went blank. Her hand fell back down at her side.

Ash's arms felt numb. That numbing pain seemed to spread through his whole body. He took one more look into her haunting empty stare before pressing the eyelids gently shut. He kept his hand on her soft forehead before taking his hand back.

More tears pickled their way through, leaking down his red cheeks. He hugged her tightly his whole body trembling with sorrow. His shoulders shook as he wept. He rocked her back and forth as if she were just asleep.

Anger bellowed through. The blood that flowed through his veins turned into ice. He laid Misty down gently and climbed to his feet facing Cassidy. The anger was overtaking him. He didn't want to be controlled. He wanted control.

A voice in the back of his head whispered softly, _Let it go. You need to let your anger loose…_

But if he did that he didn't know what he was capable of. He might hurt someone.

_ Your self conscious will make sure you won't… You must let go._

But he couldn't. Ash buckled over cringing at the pain. Cassidy smiled and lifted her hand.

'Goodbye.' She mouthed.

White light clouded his vision. With it brought a intense burning pain and then nothing. Dark. Cold. Lonely. Broken?

* * *

**A**sh sat up suddenly drenched in a cold sweat. His vision adjusted quickly to the dim light of the dungeon. He sat in the left corner of his tiny cubicle in a pile of straw. His cell was just a dirt floor with a bowl of something of Ash rather not find the name of.

He glanced over the see a guard standing behind the bars his back facing him. Ash's shoulders sagged as he let out a sigh of relief. It was all of dream but he was still in a nightmare.

Ash began pulling some of the hay out of his hair when the guard muttered and saluted someone. Ash didn't pay attention until the guard addressed him, "You have a visitor."

Ash looked up as a tall man in a nicely pressed business suit walked in with a peach colored cat. The man's face was shadowed but Ash hadn't needed to see it to know there was a long scar cut across his right face and over his eye. He remembered distantly giving him that while trying to rescue Pikachu from his grasp once.

"Giovanni, that scar suits you," Ash smirked.

Giovanni sneered and gave Ash a look of pure venom, "Wonderful to find you still laugh at death, Ashton."

Ash winced at his full name being used.

"It's Ash. And you can tell you little pets that as well," Ash gazed over at the Team Rocket guard that had followed Giovanni in. "They seem to of made a habit of using names for me that I don't appreciate."

Ash guessed the guard was in here too to stop him if he tried to hurt Giovanni in any way. This made Ash smile even more.

"You are a pesky child, Ash. But I will be willing to spare your life if you tell me where you hid the Crimson Teardrop," Giovanni hissed.

"Well, you can forget that," Ash smirked casually leaning against the wall.

"We found a piece of info from your friend… Gary. He told us that it was in the heart of a girl," Giovanni smiled. "He told May while we were watching your house the night when we attacked… So I doubt he knows he gave it away."

Ash cursed under his breath.

_ Darn it, Gary. You said I wasn't careful?!_

"Tell us what he meant by that."

Ash shook his head forcefully, "Not in a million years. I won't tell you."

"Tell me, you…" Giovanni shouted lifting his hand in the air about to smack Ash.

Ash smiled and gave Giovanni a piercing stare, "You going to hit me, Gio?"

Giovanni growled and lowed his fist back to his side.

"Let's go." He said irritably turning to go.

The guard led them out. Persian let out an angry hiss at Ash before heading out of the glooming cell.

Giovanni was right at the exit when Ash called, "Oh Giovanni."

Giovanni turned back and glared at Ash spitefully. Ash leaned back against the wall once more, "Watch who you trust."

He gave Ash a curious look before turning and leaving. The cell door clanged shut.

Ash grinned,"Suckers."

He smiled staring at a pebble wedged in the catch so it wouldn't lock.

* * *

**T**he guard sat in the hall outside Ash's cell looking bored. He wished something usual would happen. When he got guard duty for the dangerous bandit he thought that the boy might make a daring escape. But he was just like all the other prisoners. He just sat in the cell looking hopeless.

He felt the boy's gaze on his back but did not turn. The child was still rather scary even though he didn't do anything.

A small weed growing on the bar by his shoulder began to twitch. The man didn't notice. He continued to gaze lazily down the hall.

The plant slowly snaked its way around the man's neck. As soon as the man noticed the vine it quickly wrapped it way about his mouth. When he reached up to wrench it out the vine, it binding about his wrists, pinning them to the bars. Then it bound his ankles. Soon he was trapped.

He heard to his terror the door of the cell open and the young boy walk out.

He glanced over at the man and smiled, "Aw. I guess you will get in trouble for this, huh?"

He flicked the pebble at the man's face hitting him square in the center of his forehead. The man passed out.

* * *

** A**sh got out of the dark dungeons entering the brightly lit hallways of the Team Rocket base. Ash sunk through the corridors finding it terribly hard to dodge the guards. He knew if he kept this up he would be discovered.

Ash slipped into a closet as two rather stupid guards walked by.

One of them looked quite familiar but Ash couldn't place on where he had seen him.

"Well, so glad that criminal is finally locked up. How about you, Fred?"

The red haired boy looked about and nodded glumly, "Yes, but I would feel safer if I wasn't in the same base as him. Makes me nervous, George."

Ash was thinking quickly weighing the chances. He might not get this opportunity again. Fred's outfit was a lot like Jessie and James except he was wearing a helmet with a visor.

_Perfect…_ Ash concentrated on Fred's mind.

"I think I will catch up with you later, okay?" Ash whispered as Fred repeated his exact words.

The other guard nodded and headed the other way. Ash kept his mind on Fred's.

"Open the door," Ash hissed.

Fred did as he said.

* * *

**A**sh fitted the helmet on his head and looked down at Fred who lay tied up in his boxers besides him. He was gagged with one of his own socks and tied up with some rope Ash found in the closet. He looked up at Ash, his face twisted with a mix of rage and horror.

"Hey… You're that guy I almost killed on back in the Pallet raid, right?" Ash said suddenly when he was straitening his helmet to hide his face better.

Fred sneered turning up his nose, obviously thinking that Ash couldn't kill him.

Ash shrugged and turned to look at Fred. He made a pose, "So how do I look?"

Fred looked at him, his eyebrows raised.

Ash blushed and sweat dropped, "Oh never mind…"

* * *

**A**sh managed to get through the base by just telling some of the guards smart enough to question him, "On a routine check."

He was thrilled with his cleverness as he managed his way through the base but then he bumped into someone. Ash almost tripped backwards but caught himself. A sharp voice made his heart jump.

"Watch it," Cassidy snapped dusting herself off.

Ash tried to keep a strait face as he saluted Cassidy.

"Sorry Captain," Ash said masking his voice. "I was in a hurry."

He merely guessed her position. He must have been right for she didn't mention it.

"What are you doing here," She took a peek at his name tag, "Guard 2b332?"

Ash began to sweat. His mind raced with excuses and stories. The routine check thing would be a obvious lie. She would have to have authorized it if she were the captain.

"I was looking for the bathroom," Ash said biting his lip.

It must been a normal answer cause Cassidy sighed and muttered, "Down those stairs and across from the garage. Turn left and go in till you reach the bathroom sign. Even a idiot like you can't miss it."

Ash nodded and ran off. Cassidy watched him go.

"Nah," She shook her head and walked off. "Couldn't be…"

* * *

**A**sh laughed at his amazing luck, "I can't believe the Team Rocket guards are complete idiots! I am sooooo lucky!"

He laughed while skipping down the stairs. Ash stopped the door to the garage.

A grin snuck across his face, "Detour…"

Ash walked into the garage to find it filled with maybe two or three guards that didn't even notice him come in. All the vehicles laid out before him stretched Ash's excitement.

He caught sight of a jet black honda motorcycle. His heart danced with exhilaration. He dashed over and looked it over.

"Yes! I have always wanted to ride these things!"

Ash took a seat on the soft leather cushion and looked around for keys. When he didn't find any he pulled off his right glove with his teeth and placed a index finger on the key slot. His finger sparked and the engine gunned up.

"Now how do we get this to-" Ash smiled placing his hands on the handles. "GOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHHH!"

He took off hurtling at the close garage doors. He heard some of the guards shout but he was to busy screaming as the door came closer.

"Oh yeah! Duh Ash!" Ash hissed smacking his forehead.

He held out of opened hand at the door coming closer.

"Fire Blast!" He shouted.

Out of his hand shout a spurt of flames melting a hole big enough for Ash and the motorcycle to slip through.

"Yahoo!" Ash cried as he took off.

The guards raced over and watched him sail out into the night blinking in shock.

"I didn't see that, did you?"

The other guard was too slack jawed to answer.

"Me neither."

* * *

** "C**assidy! There was a breach in the Parking Garage C. A motorcycle was stolen and the person used a... fire attack? ...to escape out the door," A lieutenant informed the young female.

"Darn it! Ash!" She screamed slaming her fist onto the control panel.

"Should we inform Giovanni?"

"No," Cassidy snapped sharply. "He doesn't need to hear of anymore of your mistakes."

"Should we postpone the attack on Cerulean?"

"No," Cassidy said again. "The attack goes under my command. Take me to the Cerulean gym… When I give the signal, attack."

"Yes, madam!" He saluted.

* * *

**A**sh hid the motorcycle a far ways from the gym. He tossed the helmet aside and walked to the gym. All the lights inside were turned off. Ash wondered why. He got a shiver up his spine. He began to speed up. Panic swept through him. He raced inside and called out, "Pikachu? Misty? Lily? Daisy? Violet? Anyone?!"

A muffled noise sounded from the hallway to his right. Ash ran towards the noise past the aquarium to find a trash can sparking with electric energy. Ash yanked it up carefully to see Pikachu sitting squinting up at him.

'Ash!' He jumped into Ash's arms making Ash drop the trash can.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

'I dunno. I was taking a walk when everything went black. Some idiot put a trash can over me!' Pikachu hissed.

Ash chuckled when suddenly a dark realization crossed his mind.

"We have to find the girls."

'Good idea.'

Ash and Pikachu ran into the center part of the gym. On the left side of the gym, they caught sight of the girls. Lily and Daisy knelt on either side of Violet who was crying. They ran over.

"Misty! Cassidy went after her," Violet sobbed. "She took her! Ash!"

Ash didn't bother asking how she knew who he was now. Ash took off in the direction of Misty's room. Pikachu tailed after him. After endless hallways they reached the room. The door was locked. He rammed his body weight on it bursting through the door, falling in.

"Misty-" Ash gasped and froze in horror.

To Be Continued…

Please r + r!

No! School is coming! That means… less time to write! Oh no!


	17. Damsel in Distress?

**Crimson Tears**

**Chapter Seventeen**: Damsel in Distress?

Misty stood by a wall pinning Cassidy up against it slowly choking her to death.

"Help-me-" Cassidy coughed.

Misty tightened her grip on Cassidy's neck causing Cassidy to cough some more. Her face was turning blue. Ash spotted the locket hanging off Misty's neck. It was glowing red.

Ash double blinked, "Misty?"

Misty turned to face him, her eyes glowing red.

"Misty is no more," She hissed in a deep voice that didn't suit her. "I am in control now."

'Ash, the crimson teardrop must be controlling Misty. My guess is that Cassidy asked where the tear was and… wham,' Pikachu commented. "Maybe if you bring Misty to realize what she is doing she will stop.'

"Any other ideas?"

'Well, you could take the tear from her.'

Misty eyes burnt a deeper red glaring at the two. She dropped Cassidy to the floor and started walking towards them.

"Well, forget that!"

Cassidy leaned against the wall taking deep breaths. She spotted the heart-shaped locket.

_In the heart of a girl… The locket is where the crimson teardrop was hidden!_

Ash and Pikachu just narrowly avoided a white blast of energy that shot out of Misty's hand. It smashed into the door leaving a aperture behind.

"Oh my lord," Ash gawked, staring at the hole. "I thought the crimson tear doesn't give you powers…"

'It doesn't," Pikachu replied smoothly as they dodged Misty's angry attacks again.

"Misty! I think you have been keeping something from us," Ash hissed.

Another blast missed his face by centimeters, leaving Ash blinking and frozen with shock. He ducked when Misty hurled another beam.

"Then how did she get these powers!" Ash cried. "1-800-killermisty?"

"No!" Pikachu hissed as they rolled past a water beam. 'You didn't think that you were the only Chosen One, did you?'

'Well, yeah. Chosen _One_,' Ash snapped. "I thought there was one."

'No. There are two. Kind of thought it was Misty… guess it was,' Pikachu shrugged.

"You guess? YOU GUESS! She is about to turn us into swiss cheese and you only guess that she might have the powers of a Chosen One?!"

'Okay! She does! Happy?' Pikachu shouted as he ducked behind the bed with Ash.

"No! Cause I can't hurt her! Agh! Why do these things always happen to me!" Ash hissed. "And if Misty has that power, what about me?"

'I dunno, Ash. You have used your power every now and then…'

"But not like this!!"

'Well…'

"Pikachu!!"

The bed burst into flames. Ash stood up shielding Pikachu from view.

"Go away! We are having a argument!" Ash snapped as Misty walked slowly closer.

"The crimson tear does not have a quarrel with you, Chosen One. You may go unharmed. It is the yellow one that threatened us," Misty hissed severely.

Ash worked it through his mind quickly. If he could get Misty away from Pikachu, Pikachu might be able to get the tear. Ash bit his lip, his courage mounting.

"Well, good. I was hoping you could go after Pikachu. That way I could be free to smash you," Ash said casually. "Go ahead. But you might not want to turn away from me or… crunch."

Ash stomped his foot on the ground making Misty flinch.

She turned to him and lifted her hand gentling through the air. Ash wasn't prepared for this. He went sailing up into the air as some invisible hand held him by the neck. She flung him into a nearby wall. Ash hit it hard and slid the rest of the way to the floor. He coughed several times massaging his throat.

"Ow."

"You best not tease me, Ashton." Misty smiled.

Pikachu sat behind the remains of the bed watching Misty fight Ash.

'Uh… heh,' Pikachu sweat dropped. 'If Ash thinks I'm gonna be the one to take the tear from her, he is crazy.'

"Misty! Please I know you are in there somewhere!" Ash shouted dodging another detonation. "You should know this wrong! Come on, Misty!"

Misty didn't appear to hear him. She picked Ash up by his neck and held him a few feet from the ground.

"Gosh! When did you get... this strong?" Ash coughed banging on her wrist to try and make her drop him.

Misty smiled and tightened her grip.

"Itwouldbe... great... ifyouthrewmeintoawall... anytimenow! Ican'tbreathe!" Ash gasped gripping her arm tightly.

Misty kept her eyes firmly on his.

"You are going to die. I will make sure of that."

Ash cringed and shut his eyes tightly. His arms slipped to his side as everything began to fade out.

Pikachu leapt beside Misty. His back arched and his cheeks sparked up for a thunder bolt. Pikachu let loose the electricity into Misty… but it hit Ash too.

They both screamed and fell over. Misty landed on her side knocking the wind out of herself while Ash landed roughly on his butt.

Ash groaned and squinted over to Pikachu, "Did you have to shock me too?"

Misty sat up. She looked around confusingly, as her eyes fell upon Ash.

"What just happened?" She asked him.

Ash was just about to answer when Cassidy came up behind Misty. She yanked the necklace off her neck breaking the chain. Before anyone could stop her she pulled out the Crimson Tear.

"NO!" Ash screamed lunging at her.

He tripped over Misty in the process and fell flat on his face. Pikachu leapt up onto Cassidy's arm and bit her wrist. She cried in agony but managed to throw Pikachu into a nearby wall. Pikachu groaned and passed out for hitting it head first.

Cassidy rubbed the cut across her left wrist that looked similar to a dagger and smiled. She stuck out her other fist that held the Golden glove and placed the stone in the center nest. The glove let of a eerie blackish-blue glow.

Ash climbed to his feet and dove at her again but she teleported just in time. Ash fell to his knees staring in horror at the dead air in front of him.

"Oh no."

To Be Continued…

Please r + r!

Uh oh! Please oh Please review!

I can't wait to write the next chapter. Sorry if this was a little short.


	18. The End Of The World

**Crimson Tears**

**Chapter Eighteen**: The End Of The World

**C**assidy walked slowly into the dim lit room, beaming.

"What is that you are bothering me with, Cassidy?" Giovanni snapped while stroked his Persian gently. "Have we attacked Cerulean?"

"I have not found a reason to, sir. We have got the Crimson Tear," Cassidy grinned holding up the red stone.

Giovanni's eyes twinkled with excitement. He caressed his Persian a bit more forcefully. The cat let out a growl of annoyance.

"Really? Is... is that it?" The man stuttered. "I can't believe it!"

"Well, believe it, sir," Cassidy grinned.

"Cassidy. You have pleased me more then any of my other members," Giovanni said calmly cracking his knuckles. "I will be sure to pay you fully for this. How else can I repay you?"

"Well, don't thank me just yet… There is a slight problem," Cassidy smiled tucking the stone into her pocket.

"What?" Giovanni frowned.

"I want to keep it."

She fired two shots from her gun leaving a ringing silence in the air. Cassidy turned and blew the smoke off the tip of her pistol.

"Too bad people didn't know to disband Team Rocket it only took two shots."

And with that she walked out of the room laughing.

* * *

**C**assidy sat up on a hill looking down at the Team Rocket base in the distance. She counted down.

"Three… two… one."

The base exploded in the back that made its way to the front. Cassidy watched it burn with a slight smirk on her face, "They would of only of got in the way."

* * *

**T**ime had passed slowly for the world. Months passed like years. Many towns were abandoned as since they were easy targets for Cassidy and her small gang to strike. People made trivial camps full of survivors as others tried to continue their life as normally as possible

Ash and gang were hidden up in the hills above Saffron. It was now late December and Christmas couldn't of been more gloomy. The group sat about the radio and heater listening to news of the world falling apart. It was now a known fact Ash was alive. He was the one who had appeared at Cerulean City and helped evocate the city before Cassidy attacked. The whole world wanted to know why he didn't come sooner.

Ash sat farther away from everyone looking out at the window of their cabin. Pikachu sat sleeping in his lap as Ash stroked his soft fur. Ash hadn't been really sociable after Cassidy got the stone. He seemed to think it his fault. Misty turned a chair nearest him backwards and took a seat besides Ash.

She stared at him for a few minutes before looking away. She gazed out the window and muttered, "What you looking at?"

An answer didn't come right away, but Misty waited.

"A dying world," Ash muttered. "And I am to blame for their suffering."

Misty looked back to Ash to see him roughly rubbing his face with his sleeve. Misty shook her head.

"Ash… It wasn't your fault. If it was anybody's fault it was mine," Misty whispered kindly.

Ash gazed back to her. Their eyes met and a sense of forgiveness flowed between them… Ash turned away,

"Yeah right. Misty made a mistake?" Ash smirked gazing over at her out of the corner of his eye.

Misty folded her arms across her chest and leaned forward on the back of the chair. She smiled, "Hey. Nobody's perfect."

Ash didn't answer her. He turned back to the window, watching the snowflakes fall.

The radio fizzed on the New Year's eve. Everyone sat about it as Ash sat away. He never liked listening to it anyway. And now that the world was ending that wasn't going to change.

"And so the crisis at Salem City is continuing to build. Attempt to find to source of the attacks are impossible…"

Ash gritted his teeth. He clenched his fists, his nails digging into his palms causing them to bleed.

"Cassidy…"

"Isn't… Salem isn't that far from here, is it?" Tracey asked.

Everyone looked up to hear the door slam.

Ash was gone…

* * *

** "A**sh no! Come back!" Delia cried after her son. He sped off on the snow speeder kicking up snow behind him. Pikachu stood at Delia's side looking somber.

'Ash…'

To Be Continued…

Please r + r!

This one is short too…

I thought it would be longer. Oh well.


	19. Aiko

**Crimson Tears**

**Author's Note**: Okay. I just have to give this important update! Misty's full name is not Misty Kasumi Wildflower. It's Misty Kasumi Yawa. Someone gave me very believable proof. PinkIllusionMist thanks! And… Asa is my character so do not still her. And Aiko belongs to me too.

**Chapter Nineteen**: Aiko

**D**elia rammed down through Misty's bed room door. Misty looked bewildered at Mrs. Ketchum as she panted by the door.

"Ash left."

Misty's aqua eyes widened with fear, "What? Where?"

"He went to Salem City. I think he is gonna try to fight Cassidy by himself."

Misty's eyes went cold. She bit her lip and leapt to her feet, "There is another snow speeder, right?"

"One other one… Misty! You can't go! No. Not alone!" Delia protested. "The only reason I am not going is because I am sure Ash would hate me if I put myself in danger for him… He wouldn't want you doing it either."

Pikachu ran into the room with Richie right behind him. Richie smiled, "I'm taking the other speeder. If you wish to come along Misty… you can sit passenger."

Pikachu nodded, 'I'm coming too!'

Misty scowled at the idea of sitting passenger.

"Okay."

Delia looked faint, "Please…"

"Mrs. Ketchum." Misty said firmly, "Ash is your son. We can help him out. I know you have trust in him and so do we but I have a bad feeling that he is biting off more then he can chew this time. Don't you agree?"

Delia face was still pale but she managed a weak nod, "Please… Bring back my son alive."

Misty grinned and took Mrs. Ketchum's hands in her own, "I promise Ash will be fine."

* * *

**A**sh walked through the burning town sadly. His heart ached painfully to stare at the wreckage and death swimming bout him. His legs and feet were numb from the knee high snow, but he kept trudging on in hopes of finding someone alive. Snowflakes fell silently about him looking as frozen tears falling upon the lifeless town. A small cry from his left caught his attention. He turned and spotted a small five year old laying on the ground by a burning house. Ash tossed his pack to the ground and fell to his knees beside the blond haired boy.

The boy laid sprawled across the ground bleeding heavily from a womb in his side. The blood stained his yellow sweater a deep red. His green eyes lit up upon seeing Ash.

"You're not one of them," He coughed. "I can tell…"

Ash looked helplessly at the little boy's wound and muttered, "Here… I'll go get help."

"No," The boy snapped.

He grabbed Ash's wrist with a bloody hand. Ash froze and looked down at the dieing child with compassionate eyes.

"Okay," Ash whispered.

The boy loosened his grip and held Ash's hand softly, "I've been scared…"

Ash smiled softly and lifted the petite boy into his arms to keep him warmer. The boy smiled and snuggled against Ash's chest.

"Thanks…" He whispered.

Ash knew this boy was inches from life. He didn't want the boy to die alone. Ash tried to remember everything his mother did for him when he was sick. He knew the first thing was to make him warmer. that's why Ash held him so. It hurt to hold the child. It made him ache with sorrow to know in a few moments the body he held would be empty.

"My name is Aiko," The kid muttered sleepily.

"Hiya Aiko," Ash smiled. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine now. I got ya."

Aiko smirked and looked up at Ash with his beautiful green eyes once more, "I wonder what heaven is like… Is it nice? I guess I'll know soon, eh?"

Ash blinked. He didn't know what to answer.

"My only regret is…" Aiko whispered looking away. "I never got to see my hero."

"H-hero?" Ash muttered questionably.

"Yeah," Aiko grinned. "Ash Ketchum. I always wanted to meet him… He saved my family once from Team Rocket back before I was born."

Ash smiled softly, "Today's your lucky day, Aiko. My name is Ashton Satoshi Ketchum."

Aiko blinked and grinned, "Wow. Lucky!"

Aiko groaned and shifted in Ash's hold a bit, "When you find that bitch that killed my family… please… make her sorry," Aiko's eyes drooped. "Man I can hardly keep my eyes… open… Ash… if you see her, please… tell my… sister… I love… her………"

Aiko's eyes went blank. He fell limp in Ash's arms never to wake again.

Ash's arms went painfully numb. A chill swept down his spine.

"Aiko? Aiko?" Ash whispered helplessly shaking him lightly.

Aiko's head rolled side to side hopelessly. He still lay immobile. Ash stared at Aiko's pale face once more before lifting him into his arms. Ash walked carefully over to a open patch of ground and laid Aiko down circumspectly. Ash placed Aiko's arms across his chest and stared down at his peaceful form. Ash sighed, "Rest in peace, little Aiko. Rest in peace."

With that he laid his jacket over Aiko's body like a blanket and walked off.

To Be Continued…

Please r + r!

Aw. How really sad.

Aiko was a young kid but I had to make a point. Cassidy is pretty heartless at this point of time.


	20. Last Thing Left

**Crimson Tears**

**Chapter Twenty**: Last Thing Left

"Aiko…" Misty sighed in a heartrending voice looking at the dead child.

"You knew him?" Richie asked curiously.

Misty flipped her braid back and fixed Richie with a piercing stare. Richie took a cautious step backwards. He cast his arms up in the air and smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry I asked!"

Misty's gaze softened and she took a seat on the snow next to the child. She placed a gentle hand on his head and pushed back his bangs tenderly.

"Yes. Aiko. I babysat for him and his sister one day when they lived back in Cerulean. Their parents were friends of Lily's. We had real fun that night. Pillow fights. Midnight movies," Misty got a dreamy look in her eyes. "It was the best time I had since Ash disappeared."

Misty fought back her tears and hugged Aiko to her chest, "No. Aiko. Please."

Tears leaked down her cheeks. Pikachu and Richie could only watch sympathetically. Something fell off his limp body. Richie jumped back. Pikachu sniffed at it cagily.

Misty held Aiko in her arms lightly and stared down at the jacket almost fearfully, "That's Ash's isn't it?"

It took a long moment of hush before anyone spoke. Richie cleared his throat and put a comfortingly hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure Ash just… I mean… He must of just put it on Aiko because…"

Misty looked down at the blue and white jacket like it was a death symbol.

"Asa…" She whispered.

"Huh?" Richie asked cocked his head sideways doubtfully.

"I dunno how I know but you have to trust me," Misty said quickly staring down at Aiko as she spoke. "But Ash is with a girl named Asa now. If we find her we find Ash."

"Okay. Lets go," Richie nodded.

He leapt back onto the snow speeder. Misty looked down at Aiko one more time.

"Thanks Aiko." She whispered.

Pikachu tugged the jacket over to Aiko and laid it back over the child's resting form. It climbed up into Misty's lap and away they went snow kicking up behind them. The bits of snow and ice stung Misty's face without a helmet but she ignored the pain.

"Ash. Asa. Please stay out of trouble."

* * *

**A**sh walked past the many empty buildings. The death of Aiko still printed painfully in his mind. He wondered who his sister could be…

Ash leaned back with his arms behind his head looking up at the stars that slowly twinkled out from under the blanket of clouds that shielded them away. Ash let out a small sigh. Most of the city ruined. He hadn't found a single person alive but he found who he guessed must have been Aiko's parents. That memory also tortured him.

Ash clenched his numb fingers.

"Cassidy will pay for the harm she has caused..."

Ash shivered violently. He didn't realize how much he would miss his balmy jacket. He glimpsed the collapsed and burning building looking for a safe place to rest for a bit when a bloodcurdling scream cut through the silence like a knife. Ash blinked several times and ran towards the source where the scream came from.

He spun about a corner almost being slammed into the opposite wall. He ducked just in time as the girl's foot swung over his head.

"Die Cassidy scum!" She hissed throwing another punch at him.

"What?!" Ash stuttered.

* * *

**D**elia looked off at the cloudy night sky.

"Please… Jeffery please protect him. He is all I have left."

The door checked opened behind her. Delia spun about quickly coming face to face with Lily. Lily's eyes were full of compassion and she held two cups a hot cocoa.

"For me?" Delia asked.

Lily nodded and held one of the mugs out to her. Delia quickly wiped away her tear drenched face on her sleeve and took the mug gratefully,

"Thank you, Lily."

They both took a seat on the porch step. They looked out on to the sky. Delia didn't even touch her cocoa. Lily gave her a anxious look.

"You know that isn't poisoned."

Delia let out a light laugh, "I'm sorry. I'm just- just-

"Worried. We all are Mrs. Ketchum. But Ash will be Ash. It is terribly hard on him to see something horrible happening that he can't stop."

"Yes," Delia gave a sideways smile. "His father was exactly the same way. I was too, that is... until Ash was born."

Her eyes filled with crystal like tears. They spilled down her cheeks. She cringed and hid her face in her hands. He mug fell and cracked opened spattering its contains all over the deck. Lily placed her mug down carefully and quickly reached Delia's side.

"You should be proud, Mrs. Ketchum."

"I am," Mrs. Ketchum whispered. "But when me and Jeffery were raising Ash… I thought we could always be there. That I would always know that he was safe. But… lately that is always the farthest thing from my mind because I know he couldn't possibly be safe…

"Ash. He grew up without his father and I had to try my best to be both parents. But I just can't seem to keep his feet on the ground."

"Ash never was meant to have his feet on the ground, Delia. He is a very special boy, you just have to share him with the rest of the world," Lily smiled.

Delia nodded, "I guess I am being a bit selfish."

There was a scuffling sound behind them. They turned to see three characters heading towards them. They looked exhausted. They were slumped over and their eye lids drooped.

"Water… warmth… food," Jessie whispered before collapsing with the rest of her team in front of them.

"Team Rocket?!" Lily exclaimed, "I thought that Cassidy killed all the remaining members!"

"Oh the poor dears! We have to help them!" Delia cried. "They are in need of medical attention!"

Lily gazed over Delia as she hustled to help Team Rocket into the house. She seemed to have her old spunk back, "That's our Delia…"

To Be Continued…

Please r + r!

Okay! Again a short chapter but hey, school is taking away my writing time!

So sue me… I'm kidding!!


	21. Asa, The Fighting Child

**Crimson Tears**

**Chapter Twenty One**: Asa, The Fighting Child

**J**essie opened her eyes slowly. Her vision told her nothing. She heard faraway whispers all about her. Jessie felt something get rammed into her mouth. It was a spoon. And some very yummy soup.

Jessie decided to let whoever was feeding her to keep doing it. For once she was too weak to care.

Delia fed Jessie the soup gently. By the look on her face, she rather enjoyed it. Jessie's eyes opened slightly but her blue eyes were empty. Delia prayed she wasn't blind. May fed James and Lily took Meowth. All of the members were in serious need of care.

Only James seemed better.

He sat up suddenly knocking the soup all over May. May scowled at being drenched in the stuff.

"What's going on?" James asked looking about wildly.

"Don't worry, James. We have taken you in. You'll be fine," Delia spoke softly.

James looked at her curiously,

"You're the tw- I mean Ash's mom, aren't you?"

Delia nodded kindly.

"Then why did you take us in? I mean… I am sure Ash- You-"

Delia smiled, "I know you have been helping my son. Besides, even if you weren't, I couldn't just let you die."

James smiled, "Thanks."

"No. Thank you." Delia beamed.

* * *

**A**sh ducked to the ground as the girl's fist flew over his head. Ash spun about the meet her as she turned to meet him. Her face was angry beat red.Ash tried hard to concentrate on her abilities but his confusion got the better of him.

She threw another punch hitting him in the gut.

Ash didn't mean it, it was just a reflex, but he hit her back sending her skidding backwards a bit. Dust began to kick up around them. It was stinging Ash's eyes.

Ash ducked and powered up all the defense he could muster but he was still trying to watch the dark corners of the alley unless Cassidy caught him off guard.

The girl did a round house kick sending him hurling into a wall of a nearby building. Ash groaned and slid down the wall to the ground. He had the air knocked clear out of him.

The girl's shadow loomed over him. It was then that Ash came to admire her beauty. She was a young girl at about eight or nine. This gave her skill even more meaning to Ash. A child that young must have been a real natural. Her strawberry blond hair hung down in tiny pigtails a bit past her ears. Her eyes were an astonishing green color that had an almost eerie look to them. She wore some baggy white pants and a yellow tee with a Pichu on it. Over that she wore a small green vest and some tiny green slip-on shoes.

"You give up?" The girl hissed.

Her voice was high pitched but full of seriousness. Ash thought this had to be some kind of joke.

"No." Ash moaned about to sit up.

She pressed her fingers against his throat. Ash's amber eyes widened.

"You gonna kill me?"

"I have to, yes." The girl said in a shaky voice.

Ash blinked and looked up at her, "Why?"

"Why?! I should be asking you the same thing! You didn't stop to spare my parents! Why should I stop to spare you?" The girl screamed her green eyes spilling with thick pearly tears.

"I have not killed anyone! I swear!" Ash said sternly.

The child pushed her fingers against his throat harder.

Ash began to sweat. He didn't want to hurt her but he might have to if she attempted to kill him.

"You lie," She hissed softly. "The blood on your clothes is proof of the lives you have taken."

She pointed down at his hands and shirt which were stained with Aiko's dried blood.

Ash blinked and shook his head, "I came here to save people. I was trying to save a young-"

"Enough of your lies! I have heard enough!" She screamed. She drew back to punch him. Her fist flew forward but slowed and halted centimeters from Ash's face. Her hand trembled. Sweat tinkled down her brow as she tried to force her hand onward. But it looked as if someone was holding her back.

Ash blinked several times and muttered, "What is going on?"

"I… I just can't."

She collapsed towards the ground. Ash caught her gently. His eyes full of concern, "Are you okay?"

The girl pushed away quickly landing on her back. She scooted away from him fearfully, her emerald eyes wide.

"Don't touch me!" She ordered.

Ash nodded looking uncertainly at her, "If that is what you want…"

Ash closed his eyes suddenly as a horrible thought over took him. He cringed and squinted over at her, "You're Aiko's sister, aren't you?"

The girl expression turned from fear to anger.

"Yes. So what?" She hissed.

Ash winced as if someone had smacked him in the face. She didn't know then.

"My name's Ash Ketchum," Ash said holding out his hand.

She recoiled as if his hand were a gun pointed at her head.

"No! Ash is dead!"

"Now don't tell me you people don't get the radio out here!" Ash said rolling his eyes.

The girl seemed a bit less tense. She bit her lip, "I guess you could be…You certainly look the part."

Ash groaned and reached into his pocket. The girl jumped into a fighting stance prepared for him to bring out a weapon but all he pulled out was a pokedex. He gave her a curious look, "What?"

She shook her head uncertainly but not seat back down. She eyed the pokedex.

"A pokedexter. Only trainers have those."

Ash smiled and flipped it opened. He punched in a couple of buttons when a ten year old photo and a thirteen year old photo flashed onto the small screen.

"I belong to Master Ashton Satoshi Ketchum. Residence-Pallet Town. Age-Thirteen. Training for three years." The Pokedex spoke.

Ash flushed, "I need to get it updated. It still thinks I'm thirteen. And it beeps at curfew telling me to go to bed. I think it should be disabled at an older age."

The girl's face brightened. A small smile crept across it. She laughed, "I never knew Master Ash was so funny."

Ash sweat dropped, "I am?"

The girl shook her head and stared at Ash in a new light. The rare smile still shown on her face, "My name is Asa. Welcome to what's left of Salem."

To Be Continued…

Please r + r!

Another short one. Sorry bout that. -


	22. The Witch

**Crimson Tears**

**Chapter Twenty Two**: The Witch

**A**sa held out her hand to Ash graciously. Ash took it.

"It's a pleasure to meet the greatest master in the world."

Ash found himself blushing. He pulled away and grinned sheepishly, "Well… I'm not that good."

Asa seemed taken a back.

"Of course you are! You and your pokemon… I watched you fight Gary with my little brother that day. You moved like one! It was amazing. You and your pokemon were a real team!" Asa exclaimed. "How did you train them so good?"

Ash shrugged, "I didn't. We trained each other."

Asa blinked and tried to figure this out. She pondered for a minute before speaking, "How can you train each other?"

Ash didn't seem able to answer. He looked up at the sky awkwardly.

When his eyes finally fell upon hers again he answered, "We were friends first."

Asa seemed confused by this too. But she didn't mention it. Instead she hastily changed the subject.

"I guess you don't train much anymore. Do you think you and your pokemon are still strong?"

Ash shrugged, "Does that matter? I don't really think it does. Me and my pokemon don't have to be strong. We proved our worth and now we just battle for the thrill."

"Against who?"

"My friends when they have time. When I was in hiding I constantly wanted to have pokemon battles. I think I drove Gary nuts."

Asa let out a small chuckle. Ash found it better to talk to her when she was happy. But he knew that wouldn't last once she knew what happened to her brother…

"So how do you know Aiko?"

* * *

**"A**SH!" Misty called out into the dark night anxiously, "ASH! ASA! ASH!"

"YO ASH!" Richie shouted along with Misty as they shot past the buildings on the snow speeder, "ASH, WHERE ARE YA!"

"PIKA PIII! PIKA PII! PIKACHU CHA! PIKACHU PII PIKACHU!" Pikachu cried in angst.

It was probably more worried then anyone else about Ash. They didn't know Ash didn't even stand a chance against Cassidy. But Pikachu wasn't in the position to tell them. It would just cause more panic.

"PIKA-PII!"

* * *

**A**sh winced at this question. He looked down at the girl wondering on how to break the news to her. But it seemed that Asa already knew. She stared into his cheerless eyes as the truth seemed to flood over her.

"He's dead, isn't he?"

Ash could only nod. Asa let out a weak gasp and fell to her hands and knees. No tears came. She just sat staring at the muddy white snow. Her fists clenched about the frozen ice.

"I knew it." Asa looked up at Ash again, "My parents and then my brother…"

Ash didn't know how to react. He just stood watching her timidly.

"My parents told us to run. They were the Marshal Arts champions of this city. Even they couldn't beat Cassidy…" Asa lifted her fist and slammed it back onto the ground angrily. "Aiko and I had to split up. I didn't want to leave him. He was only six. He didn't really know how to fight. And now… do you know if he died fighting?"

Ash blinked, "I'm not sure."

"Was he alone when he…"

"No. He wasn't."

"Good."

Asa looked up at him. Her eyes seemed to sparkle, "You were his hero, you know?"

"Yes." Ash smiled, "I know. But he is much braver then I ever could be."

Asa shook her head wiping a few tears from her eyes that threatened to break through.

"Aiko was a angel. He never liked fighting. He just wanted to have pokemon to be his friends."

Ash nodded, "He would of made a fine trainer."

"Yeah. A fool just like you, Ash."

Ash and Asa spun around and out up on a nearby building roof stood a shadow figure wearing a black bellowing cloak and a golden gloved fist. Asa looked stunned as Ash put himself in front of her. He got into a fighting stance and glared with loathing up at the person.

"Cassidy, you have some nerve!"

'Cassidy?' Asa mouthed in shock.

The figure gave off a shrill laughter that didn't fit her, "Yes. I know."

She lowered her hood and shook back her golden hair. Her purple eyes flashed to Asa who stood peering at the women from behind Ash.

"Ah. So you must be Asa. Yes. I must see if you squeal like your brother when you die," Cassidy chuckled.

Asa turned pale, "You… killed him…?"

Ash tensed. He glared up at Cassidy's haunting face that glowed in the moonlight, "You heartless witch."

Cassidy put her hands on her waist cockily, "Well, he shouldn't of been out past his bedtime."

Asa shook with anger. She closed her eyes tight and bit her lip. Her fists quavered with pain. Tears slowly streaked down her cheeks. She felt as if she were seconds from burst point.

Ash didn't notice her obvious rage. He was concentrating on Cassidy, "Why are you doing this?"

"To get you mad," Cassidy smirked. "I knew if I blew up enough people you would come."

She leapt off the roof and landed cat-like on the ground a few feet in front of them. She rose up to her feet, her eyes blazing hate towards Ash.

"Besides… I enjoy hearing people scream. It's music to my ears."

"DIEEEEEE!" Asa screamed in fury pushing Ash aside. She charged full at Cassidy.

Ash's side hit the wall but he was into much shock to feel any pain,

"NO! ASA STOP!"

Cassidy violet eyes narrowed into slits, "You wanna play, Asa? Okay… Lets play."

To Be Continued…

Please r + r!

This next chapter will be a interesting one…


	23. Destiny Bond

**Crimson Tears**

**Chapter Twenty Three**: Destiny Bond

**A**sh's heart leapt into his throat. He was too late.

Asa charged at Cassidy her fist raised. It happened so quick Ash almost missed it. Cassidy caught her fist inches before her face. She with drew and held out her hand. A gust of wind circled about Asa sending her hurling to her ground a few feet away.

Ash regained his breath, "Cassidy! Stop it! She's only a kid."

"Stay out of this. This is between me and little Asa." Cassidy smiled as Asa struggled to her feet.

Asa winced at her strained back but her rage seem to give her more determination… and carelessness. She shoot back up the her feet and did a high kick down the Cassidy. Asa's foot seemed to go right through Cassidy's image in till suddenly Cassidy was behind her. Asa felt the presence and did a round house kick hitting Cassidy in the side. Cassidy didn't even flinch.

"That was annoying." She smiled. Again she held out her palm as a gust of wind blew Asa up against a nearby building.

Ash watched in horror. He knew he had to do something…

"Die!" Asa shouted sending a punch at Cassidy's stomach. Cassidy pushed the hand way and returned with a punch in Asa's stomach. Asa's eyes widened as the pain sank in. Cassidy kneed her up into the air and then with two fists slammed her back into the concrete. Asa lay limp.

Ash stood his jaw dropped. He had barely followed the whole thing. Cassidy smiled sinisterly dusted off her hands.

"That was almost too easy."

Suddenly Asa stirred. She shakily pushed herself to her knees.

"No! Asa stay down!" Ash cried.

Cassidy smile turned upside down. She glared at Asa angrily. Asa's lip was cut and her arms, legs, and cheeks were scratched and bruised. Her eyes were drooped as if she was on the verge of consciousness.

"This time I'll make sure you don't come back," Cassidy screamed using a confusion attack. Asa was lifted off the ground with a strange purple glow and then hurled through the air.

"ASA!!" Ash yelled.

Suddenly another aurora surrounded Asa. This one a pure gold. She was slowly lowered to the ground.

"What!" Cassidy hissed angrily.

She turned to see Ash with one green fingerless-gloved hand outstretched. His eyes had gone a bright gold like the glow around Asa. Asa was laid gently on the ground and the aurora released her. Ash's eyes went back to their normal hew.

"YOU!" Cassidy hissed.

Ash looked slightly dazed but snapped back into attention when Cassidy shouted. Ash's face formed a slight smirk.

"My own confusion attack," Ash grinned. "I am getting better Cassidy. My powers are slowly coming to full max. This will be a interesting fight."

"Yes. Not toady though. But you aren't ready yet, Ashton." Cassidy lifted her fist and pointed one index finger at Ash.

"Destiny bond!"

A white aurora formed bout the two of them.

"You fool!" Ash screamed.

"3 minutes and this place blows. Use your time wisely, Ashy boy," Cassidy smiled. "This is only the beginning. Tonight the real action begins… See you there."

She blew a false kiss and then teleported away. Ash let out a angry growl, "Three minutes is plenty of time."

Ash lifted Asa into his arms tenderly. She was out cold. There was no time to seek out anyone else. He just had to get out of here.

"Ash!" Misty's voice exclaimed.

Ash spun about to see a snow speeder coming over towards them.

"Perfect…" Ash groaned "What are they doing here?"

Richie brought the snow speeder to a sudden halt in front of Ash.

"Hey Ash! We have been looking all over for you!" Richie snapped.

"Pika-pii!" Pikachu cried in joy leaping onto Ash's shoulder and snuggling against his cheek.

"Hey Pikachu." Ash smiled.

Misty suddenly recognized who was in Ash's arms.

"Asa? Is that Asa? Oh my- is she okay?!" Misty said panicky.

It was then that Ash remembered.

"We have to get out of here now!"

Ash leapt onto the back of the speeder behind Misty and Asa was leaning between Richie and Misty. It was an very tight fit. Ash didn't fit at all. He was just standing on the bumper. Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Go! Go!" Ash shouted.

Richie gunned up the engine and off they went. After a few seconds of wind and silence there was a distant boom. Ash looked over his shoulder to see the section of the town they had just come out of blow up in blast of white. Only seconds in time. He wiped the sweat from his brow.

But some words still haunted him. What did Cassidy mean by that?

_"This is only the beginning. Tonight the real action begins… See you there."_

Ash shook the words away. She was only bluffing.

Misty gazed behind her to look at Ash's distressed face, "You okay, Ash?"

"Fine," Ash smiled. The smiled looked slightly forced.

"Ash… I was worried. I thought that I had- We had lost you again," Misty stuttered.

Ash's smile looked less stressed, "Don't worry. I won't leave you guys. Not any time soon, anyway."

"I wish I could believe that," Misty whispered under her breath.

Ash didn't hear her…

To Be Continued…

Please r + r!

Yes! I am getting to the end! :dances for joy:


	24. Countdown

**Crimson Tears**

**Author's Note**: Man. Sorry if this took a while to put up. I had to do research up on making my elders realistic. This next couple of chapters might be confusing to understand if you don't know this so… Tracey will explain!

**Chapter Twenty Four**: Countdown

**U**p on the top of the hill, Delia stood waiting. She perked up when she saw a fast moving object heading there way.

"Ash?!" Delia cried out. The reply was sort of muffled for the distance but she couldn't mistake it. Her son was fine.

Ash jumped off the speeder before Richie had even slowed down for them. He scrambled up the snowy hill to where his mom stood waiting. He was immediately brought into a hug by Delia. She was overwhelmed with tears. Mrs. Ketchum thought she might never see him again.

"Aw, Mom," Ash grinned. "You couldn't get rid of me even if you tried."

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded in agreement.

Misty and Richie parked the speeder and ran up to Delia. Richie was slightly sluggish because of a large bundle he was holding. They both had big smiles on their faces. When they drew nearer, Mrs. Ketchum discovered the bundle was a young girl.

"Is she okay!?" Delia asked in a panic.

Richie glanced down at the sleeping child.He smiled, "She just needs some rest. Ash got to her just in time."

Delia gave Ash a uncertain look as if afraid to ask him. She mounted her courage and muttered barely above a whisper so only he could here, "Did you run into… her?"

Ash nodded vaguely. He looked slightly distant when she brought it up. Something was puzzling him. Pikachu noticed it too.

'What happened between you and Cassidy, Ash?' Pikachu asked demandingly.

Ash shrugged still not looking as if he heard Pikachu at all.

"Pikachu asked you a question, Ash… Ash?" Delia gazed uncertainly at her son. The group stared at one another wondering what was wrong with him. They followed Ash's gaze Delia's wrist watch. He was watching the minute and hour hand as they neared ten.

* * *

** "W**ell, you won't believe who we found," Mrs. Ketchum announced proudly as the group walked up to the cabin's door, "They'll be happy to see you, Ash."

Ash blinked his eyes curiously. He cast a uncertain look at Pikachu who sent the same look back.

"Is it Team Rocket?" Richie guessed.

"Why yes."

"What! They are alive!" Ash exclaimed in bewilderment.

"You don't have to seem so surprised about it," A familiar drawl caused the group to look up.

Team Rocket stood in the door way to the cabin with kind smiles on their faces. They weren't wearing their normal Team Rocket uniforms so Ash almost mistook them for some sassy college students.

Jessie wore some loose jeans and a soft blue sweater. Ash could just see the top of the white tee underneath it. Meowth of course didn't wear anything, but James was wearing a black sweatshirt with the words pokemon league printed in white across it. He also wore some jeans. They all looked awfully tired.

Ash's face broke into the first smile in hours. He raced over and brought them all into a hug.

This caught them off guard. They never thought he would care if they died.

"I am so glad you guys made it out alive," Ash smiled pulling away from the stunned trio.

"Well… thanks," They said in unison.

"Well, Tw- Ash… We were wondering. Have you… uh…" Jessie's eyes tailed over to Misty, Richie, Asa, Pikachu, and Delia behind him. The words seemed to of got lost on the way to her mouth.

Ash cocked his head suspiciously, "Have I what?"

"Cassidy said dat you should-of already transformed by no-" Meowth blabbed in till James gave him a swift boot.

Ash's eye brows rose along with everyone else's.

"Transformed?" Ash repeated bemused. "What do you mean?"

"Oh. Meowth is just joshing around," Jessie laughed falsely, she gave Meowth a piecing stare as she continued. "Aren't you, Meowth?"

"Yeah. Yeah," Meowth said quickly. "Just pulling yer tail, twerp."

Ash didn't look convinced but everyone else did. They all laughed and commented on Meowth's joke. Ash only shook his head and looked up at the remote stars. They seemed to shine with a vague light. Ash's amber eyes trailed back to his mom's watch as the seconds drew nearer to midnight.

* * *

** "S**o how did you survive?" Misty asked Team Rocket curiously as they all sat about the fire with cocoa.

Delia had gone to the back room to care for Asa.

Ash sat away from the group on the floor with Pikachu. He was staring up at the ceiling absentmindedly while he stroke pikachu to sleep. He caught bits and pieces of their conversation.

It turned out that Cassidy caught them personally and made sure that they were not in the building when it exploded. She tortured them for answers on Ash's location but to no avail she got nothing. She was planning to kill them but they managed to escape. Although they didn't know everything that had happened when they escaped or how they did it, they managed to get to this cabin somehow. Ash had to give them credit for their bravery and determination. They had gone through an awful lot to get here.

"We do know one thing though," James said in a hushed whisper, gazing over to Ash.

Ash looked over to him suddenly interested.

"She kept saying that the time of reckoning had come. Kanashii ummei hametsu was here. Whatever that means," Jessie shrugged.

"It's not much but its a lead," Richie nodded. "It's in Japanese. I wish I knew what it means though-"

"Doomsday," Ash muttered.

All heads shot in Ash's direction. He was gazing at the clock again. He looked awfully pale and fearful.

"She is talking about Doomsday," Ash repeated.

They all exchanged looks of dread.

"Are you sure?" Richie asked.

"Positive," Ash sighed. "My dad was part Japanese."

Richie gazed over the couch down the hall where everyone was sleeping, "Maybe we should wake up Tracey and them. They conked out waiting for us…"

Ash counted off his fingers the number of rooms (five) and the number of people that had to be sleeping in them.

'Gary, Tracey, Brock, May, Asa, Mom, Lily, Violet, and Daisy. Girls in left rooms. Boys in the right. Center was where Mom and Asa were. '

"That's a lot of people to wake." Ash muttered.

They all looked at each other when was a suddenly slam of a door being knocked opened. Two figures ran into the room one carrying a radio and the other carrying a laptop.

"Hey! You got to listen to this Team Rocket…" Gary gasped.

He took a glimpse over at Ash, Misty, Richie, and Pikachu, and smiled, "Welcome back, guys."

Tracey flopped down on the couch in between Meowth and James and began typing madly in his laptop.

Gary took a seat next to Richie and placed the radio on the coffee table.

"You won't believe what is happening!"

He flipped the radio on. The voices crackled into focus…

'I just can't believe it can you, Bob?'

'Not at all. I am just as bewildered as you. This is just too much.'

Ash cast Gary a puzzled stare. Gary kept his eyes on the radio without answering. The conversation continued, 'If you are just joining us we hate to unveil a terrible but important discovery…'

'In the events of Salem City, Agatha tried to get into contact with the elders. All but one remained. Kimi, the elder of Wind, claims that the other elders had just vanished into thin air. Before Kimi could finish her plea for help the phone when dead. Agatha could not get through to her again.'

"What is Agatha using the phone for?" James muttered. "When she has mental powers?"

"They don't know that," Gary muttered. "Agatha will not reveal her powers to the whole public. Only to ones she wants to know."

As he said that he looked over to Ash who was staring at the radio in silence. He didn't as much twitch when Asa and Delia walked in.

"Hey. Asa's awake now…" Delia smiled faded from her face as she glanced about the room, "Who died?"

Asa glared over at Ash with a look that clearly said, 'Fill me in or else.'

The radio broadcast continued, 'Yes. very sad. It looks like the legend is coming true after all…"

They all jumped when Gary quickly turned it off.

"What legend?" Ash snapped.

All eyes fell on Gary. Gary looked over to Tracey with pleading eyes.

"You tell them. I can't explain it…" Gary looked over at Ash when he said that.

Tracey looked a little overwhelmed. He too was looking at Ash strangely.

"Alright…" He sighed.

He clicked enter on his keyboard and gazed over at Ash.

"You guys might want to look at this screen if you are gonna get any of this…"

Everyone huddled around Tracey except for Gary who sat away from the group as a onlooker. He looked extremely tense. He took had started looking over at the clock wondering when it would strike the death toll midnight.

"Well, a long time ago," Tracey began as a image of the crimson tear appeared on the screen. "There was a teardrop."

"Is this gonna take long?" Jessie moaned.

"No. Not really."

The Legend has it that the tear was formed from the legendary pokemon, Mew. When it cried for the other pokemon in the storm of raging waters one of its tears formed a crystal as red as blood thus it got the name the crimson tear. As time passed so was the stone. It was handed generation to generation most preferably to elder child.

Not far away, a glove was crafted to hold this stone. The maker named Herutte decided it was a mistake once he discovered how deadly the stone could be. Legends of the stone and the glove coming together grew.

The most famous was the probably the most feared.

A young female would place the glove and stone bout her hand. Her anger and rage would so destroy the world bring the human and pokemon race to extinction. But as the legend says, the girl got tired of killing. She wanted more after the world was gone. She wanted to all powerful. With the moon of the new year drawing near its peak in the sky, she summoned Wind, Water, Light, and Earth. Then she summoned the elemental. With that she stripped them of their powers and spirit killing them. Her plans fulfilled she traveled throughout the galaxy destroying planets and lives where ever she went.

"Me-owth don't like dat story. It stinks," Meowth muttered.

"So evil won?" James asked curiously. "That can't be possible."

"That's the legend," Tracey shrugged.

"My goodness," Delia gasped, "How horrible."

Tracey looked over to Ash who was yawning lightly. He had gone through a lot tonight. Maybe telling him tomorrow would be wise.

No, he has a right to know.

"Uh Ash…" Tracey began, "I think you deserve to know this…"

Gary looked even whiter. He glared at Tracey with a death glare. Tracey ignored it.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Me, Gary, Lily, and Agatha have done some looking into the elemental master and… and this might sound crazy but… it might just be you."

Ash blinked, "Huh?"

"Well, you do have mysteriously more powers than just lighting…" Richie commented.

Ash shrugged, "So? Big deal. Doesn't mean I'm special."

"Does too," Misty said softly. "That means you are the Elemental Master."

Ash looked stunned, "Okay. First Chosen One and now this? Come on. How gullible do you think I can get?"

"We aren't pulling you leg, Ash," Gary said sternly. "We need to consider to possibilities."

Ash smirked and laughed, "You guys are too much."

He walked to the other side of the room and leaned against the wall. He looked extremely tired.

Gary scowled, "If you are, we can't risk the fact that Cassidy might come here for you. Like the elders."

"Cassidy isn't after me over that. She just want me dead cause she thinks I killed her boyfriend," Ash yawned.

Delia looked frightened, "I think you should listen to them, Ash. They may be right."

Ash shrugged, "Okay. Prove it."

Gary looked over at Tracey who nodded. Gary stood up and glared at Ash, "Tell the truth. Have you or have you not had some strange dreams lately about Cassidy…"

Ash froze staring at the ground. His eyes clouded and his insides turned to ice. He _had_ predicted Cassidy getting the stone.

"And I notice you have been looking at the clock a lot," Tracey added. "Why is that?"

Ash looked up at them, fear painted across his face.

"I- I- Cassidy told me that tonight… something would happen."

"But you are waiting for midnight. You keep looking at it watching and waiting for midnight," Gary smiled. "You are doing things with out thinking, Ash. It's written all over you. You must realize it now too."

Ash was still frosted with shock. He couldn't reply. His mind kept fighting that possibility. But the more he thought about it the more it made sense. Everything was becoming clear.

"I am-"

A golden circle appeared at Ash's feet. Ash looked down bewildered. A slight hum filled the air as golden beams shot from the circle, it wrapped about him and when they released him Ash was dressed the same way as in his dream. The same pure white robes.

"What's going on?" Ash shouted.

No one could answer him. Pikachu woke up with a start. It jumped out of Misty's arms and looked over to Ash,

'Ash, stay calm.'

"How can I?" Ash cried. "I dunno what's happening to me."

'We'll come get you, Ash. Just don't let Cassidy take your-'

"What?" Ash cried. "What... my powers? My master abilities?"

'No. Your soul.'

Ash felt slightly numb. He looked down at his hands as they slowly faded into thin air. He tired to keep a strait face but he was beginning to panic. The last thing he heard was Misty's scream… everything went black.

To Be Continued…

Please oh please r + r!

Man. Now this was a evil cliffhanger! Mwhahaha! No touchy?!


	25. Temple in the Ruins

**Crimson Tears**

**Chapter Twenty Five**: Temple in the Ruins

**M**isty was frozen in shock. Her heart ached with a incredible pain. Stronger than when Ash disappeared those three years ago. Now it felt as though her whole world had collapsed. Ash's fingers had slipped right through her own. She had lost him again. Tears welled up in her aqua eyes but she blinked them back determinedly.

"I'm going after him," Misty said hastily.

"Misty!" Richie cried. "That would be acting rashly. We need to figure out what we are dealing with first."

Misty scowled. She didn't want to wait. Ash could be killed. She didn't want to lose him. Not all over. She didn't think she could bear it if that happened.

The whole cabin was awake now. They were all looking over Tracey's shoulder as he tried to figure out the whereabouts Ash might have been taken to. Lily and the other sisters were taken a back by the news while Brock nodded. He seemed as if he knew it would happen.

"If I am correct we should be able to follow a warp hole strait to… got it. It's up by a lower sector in the pallet ruins. Some kind of temple…" Tracey muttered.

"I have heard of that place. They worship dark pokemon sprits there. They are a freaky lot," Gary shivered. "Perfect place for Cassidy to hang out."

"That's what we are looking for," Delia smiled. "Now Ash will be fine."

"Oh. I doubt that seriously, Mrs. Ketchum," Brock said grimly.

"Brock's right," Tracey said sadly. "Finding him was a synch but we need a plan to get in there. We have to disguise ourselves. They don't allow any sound inside the temple. But we need sound to break the trance that Cassidy must have on the elders and Ash. Any ideas?"

Misty glanced down at the locket wound about her neck. She smirked and backed away from the group as they debated the tricky situation.

"Here I come, Ash…"

* * *

**B**urning.

Stinging.

A horrible aching.

Losing strength. Losing soul.

A painful sensation and then… nothing at all.

Dark.

Cold.

Lonely.

Broken…

Ash's eyes flickered opened. He stood in a dark opened room. It was circular and large like the inside of a church. Its walls were enchanting and beautifully carved of white stone. The windows were stained glass and leaked out a small portion of moonlight. This light illuminated the faces of cloaked figures around him. Their already pale faces painted silver. They all stood motionless, watching him.

He seemed to be standing in a circle with five other gray cloaked figures. Although Ash was sure he had never seen them before there was no mistaking their presence…the elders. He looked down at himself. His normal wear was gone. He wore robes of pure silver and a silver cloak over top of it. He pushed back his hood to observe the room a bit better.

His gaze fell upon the person in the center of the circle. She wore robes of dark red…Cassidy. Ash gritted his teeth upon spotting her. She was staring at him as well, her face stretched into a insane grin. She lifted her fist into the air to be reflected in the dull moonlight. She wore a golden glove that…well it wasn't a normal glove. It was like a golden wire, about a inch thick, twisted and cured in unique ways about silky golden material. On the wrist of this glove was circular nest and in it, Ash caught a glimpse of red.

Ash's heart jumped into his throat and his insides flipped upside down.

The dream… it was exactly like the dream. But there was more… more to this dream.

Cassidy lifted her hands to the sky and called out to the moon. Ash couldn't understand the words she was speaking but he had a feeling that she was asking for power.

Ash gulped. This is what Pikachu had warned him about.

"Now…it will begin," Cassidy grinned.

* * *

**T**he dark night was littered with chilling stars that stabbed Misty with guilt. She wished she was stronger. She wished she could of protected Ash. Her hand curled about Togetic's foot a bit tighter than needed. Togetic wavered a little by the sudden shift in weight but continued flying towards Pallet.

Misty's one priority was to get there before Cassidy hurt Ash. She heard the legend over and over in her ears as they swept through the night air.

Ash had to be the Elemental Master. He must just be requiring his powers by the new year… because it year 2525.

They always said this next year would be full of the supernatural. Misty tired to push back the nagging voice in her mind,_ The legend said he would die. You can't change that. It's over before it even began._

A shining white tower loomed into view. It looked quite unusual like a pure flower among the rubble destroyed pallet ruins. They left them as ruins as since the people of this world were too preoccupied with trying to apprehend Team Rocket. Misty's heart was sickened at the sight of Ash's hometown. Her heart bled for the lives lost here. The beautiful town… gone.

Misty landed in a old ash tree. She returned Togetic with a smile of gratitude. Misty began climbing down when her hand fell upon a old engraving. She jumped back away from it like it was a bug and fell sharply on her behind. It said "Delia + Jeffery" inside a heart. Misty blinked several times as her eyes began to water. Under that was "My Ashy Tree". It had to be in Ash's handwriting.

"It was planted when Ash was born," A voice behind her whispered. "When Ash was six, he craved that into his tree. So did his parents before him. It's amazing how it survived the wreckage."

Misty spun about to see Gary, Asa, Team Rocket, Lily, and Richie standing there. She glared at the Pidgeot behind Gary. That was the only reason they had gotten here before her.

"Good thing my Pigeot is fast or else you would of tried something stupid before we could stop you," Gary smiled petting his pokemon kindly before returning it in a zap of red.

She glanced over to Lily and Richie who were wearing strange outfits closely resembling the ones that had appeared on Ash a second before he was teleported away. Lily wore a tunic and cape made out of the purest white material Misty had ever seen. She seemed to be glowing with her beauty more then ever now. She looked like an angel. Maybe that's why Gary kept glancing over to her.

Richie wore robes of a abyss like black. He had his hood up but Misty knew it was him.

"What's with the outfits?"

"A disguise," James sighed, "You left before we could tell you our plan."

"This place is crawling with wackos. Girls wear white, boys wear black. I overheard some of the people talking. They said that a ceremony was going on inside. No doubt it's when Cassidy is taking Ash and the elders' powers," Gary sighed. "Here ya go."

He handed Misty a white tunic and cape. She took it with a tad look of discomfort on her face, "What's the plan?"

"Asa, Team Rocket, and I will stay outside on guard while you, Richie and Lily go inside. Be careful. And remember not to let your hoods slip."

* * *

**M**isty reemerged from the bushes fully dressed, her shimmering long hair let down. She looked herself over uncertainly. Both Richie and Gary's eyes popped and jaws dropped. If Lily was like an angel, Misty was a goddess. The cape and tunic glittered in the faint moonlight and her eyes sparkled in a mystic light. She flipped back her hair and glared at the two boys, "What are you staring at?"

"Yes. What are you staring at, Gary?" Lily hissed taking Gary by the ear and pulling him away.

"Ow! Ow! Easy! Easy!" Gary cried in pain.

"Man…" Richie whispered. "If Ash didn't have dibs on ya, I would of asked you out."

Luckily for Richie, Misty didn't hear him. She only had one thing on her mind. And that was saving Ash…

"Misty… You have to use your locket to break the sound barrier," Richie said suddenly as the approached the doors of the temple.

"How did you-"

"Gary told me."

Misty blushed lightly and didn't say anything more. She just hoped this would work. They were bowed into the entrance hall by a pair of hooded figures. The walled across the cold stone floors when a child pushed past them. He was carrying a wooden flute and some people were attempting to take it away from him.

"It's my dad's! Leave me alone!" The child screamed in protest as they grabbed out for him.

"Instruments might be used outside but not inside the temple." One of the black cloaked men muttered darkly from under his hood.

"I won't use against Cassidy!" The child hissed.

Misty caught a hint of insincerity from behind his words. One of the door men walked up to the boy and lifted a hand. The child's green eyes went blank.

"We'll make sure you don't," The man hissed waving his hand above the child's face. His hand glowed a deep purplish black. When he drew his hand back the boy's eyes returned to their normal hew.

"Go back in the temple, Lineal," The man hissed.

Lineal nodded almost fearfully and shot back into the temple. Misty glared over at them wondering what they did to that poor kid. She wasn't watching where she was going and ran head into someone. Misty's winced in pain as her elbows and back knocked against the cold granite floor. Misty glared up at the figure who turned out to be a very ratty looking woman.

"Pesky teenager," She scorned the woman in her wicked voice.

"Stupid Cassidy lover," Misty muttered to herself standing up and briskly bushing herself off. She dashed into the temple after the others unaware of how much danger lay ahead.

* * *

** "I** don't understand why Misty got to go in after Cassidy," Asa grumbled.

"Better her than you. She might not try to attack Cassidy right off the bat," Gary muttered. "I just hope she hangs onto that locket…"

* * *

**N**ot far away, on the temple floor where Misty had fell, lay a shimmer of sliver and gold. A heart shaped locket with the words 'Together Forever' printed on it. It rested forgotten on the marble floor of the entrance hall.

The mission that was already hard and just got harder.

To Be Continued…

Please r + r!

Oh! I am getting there! Almost there!


	26. Keep An Open Mind

**Crimson Tears**

**Chapter Twenty Six: **Keep An Open Mind**  
**

**A**sh's head pounded with agonizing pain.

_No. This was just a dream. It can't be coming true._

Ash shifted his gaze looking at all the pale faces. They were all staring at him like he was a highly rare exhibit in a zoo. Ash couldn't shake the images that were rolling in his head. Misty falling over and over again inches for his fingertips. It had to be another dream.

_ How often in a dream did you know you were dreaming?_

The question pressed Ash's heart to the pit of his stomach. It was real. Ash opened his mouth as if to say something but found his voice gone. Ash's heart began to pound painfully round the second dial. He couldn't believe that this was all coming true.

Then that must mean…

_Cassidy is gonna kill Misty!_

Ash's eyes glazed over with fear. He couldn't help but crying a silent gasp.

The dream he had was real. Misty was going to die… in his hands.

It was then that Ash remember the wisdom words of Agatha. She had always favored him in the Master Council. With everyone else she was always a witch. Except for Lance who was her admired grandson.

Agatha had once said _'A dream could be misleading but always it has some small significance. The future is never written, little one, and a dream is a reminder of that fact. Listen to your heart and the truth in your soul will sing the dream's purpose to you.'_

_ Maybe the old quake was just shooting off her mouth again…_

Ash knew Agatha didn't warn people unless she had reason behind it. Somehow that lesson would have to be put to the test. Misty would not die… at least not while Ash was around.

* * *

**M**isty, Richie, and Lily all sunk into the crowd, matching their pace and way of walking. They kept their hoods low as to hide their faces which were far from not welcome here. Misty found herself ringing her hands together nervously. Richie sent her a vexed stare which stopped her immediately.

Slowly the dimly lit passage ways arched out into wider and wider corridors. The flagged stone smoothed out into marble once more. The gravel like floor turned into granite steps. Misty felt like her legs were going to fall off. But she kept telling herself this was for Ash. She couldn't forgive herself until he was safe again.

Little did she know that Ash was worrying just the same for her.

Misty's ears began to ring at the dull silence about her. She let out a moan but that never left her mouth.

She gapped in shock and gestured this to Lily and Richie. They both nodded apparently already realizing this. As they trekked further up, Misty found the air was staler and less tasteful. The smell of blood was ripe in the air. The wall about them were dripping something Misty didn't want to take a second glance at. She now knew where the smell was from.

A white patch at the top of the tunnel told them that they were nearing the end of their travel. The crowd spilled out into a bright opened chamber. It had a high arched ceiling and everything was soaked white making it extremely bright for night. Misty squinted her eyes and saw between someone's arm a glimpse of a circle in the center of the temple. It had contained five people for as much as Misty could tell. He heart beat wildly as she attempted to push through the crowd.

* * *

**A**sh knew it was only seconds before Misty would part through the crowd and race towards him. But he couldn't move and he couldn't warn her with his voice.

_Open your mind, little one. Strength is found in the heart when the body doesn't possess it._

Ash closed his eyes tight and concentrated all his might on sending one word to Misty.

** Stop!**

Misty stopped dead. Her heart ached at the thought of who owned the voice.

'Ash?' Misty mouthed soundlessly.

She inhaled a deep breath of calm and regained her senses. She closed her eyes and focused on a firm picture of Ash in her mind,

** Ash? Are you okay?**

Relief surged through Ash like he had just dipped into a warm bath. He let out a comforted sigh. Her voice sang in his head. The connection Ash had with her enabled her to communicate back.

** I'm fine, Misty.**

** Good. Now explain to me, what is this all about?**

** I'm not sure. But stay hidden. Cassidy will surely kill you if you try something like that again.**

Misty smiled and agreed that silently with him. It was a stupid idea but…

** How did you know what I was doing?**

Silence…

** Ash? Ash?**

* * *

**L**ily and Richie had lost Misty in crowd. Lily let out a irritated moan and dragged Richie through the swarm. It wasn't until they heard a muffled "Pika," did they stop dead. Richie blinked and jumped in surprise when Pikachu climbed out from his hidden nap sack.

Lily sent Richie and suspicious glance when he held the Ash's pikachu in his arms. Strangely, it was talking up a storm.

'What you guys all quiet about?' Pikachu squeaked. 'Where are we?'

Riche gulped and stuffed Pikachu into his robes to muffle its high pitched voice. Pikachu jumped away from Richie to shout at him when nothing came out. It looked when all of the sudden its voice was gone. It glared at Richie as if to say this is all your fault.

* * *

**A**sh's head suddenly erupted in pain.

Cassidy had blocked the connection. She smiled simply at Ash as Ash cringed. He dug his finger nails into his palm until the pain lessened. It only took a minute. Soon the throbbing was gone but along with it, Misty's voice.

Ash glared at Cassidy in a menacing way. She ignored it. She had better things in mind for them now…

To Be Continued…

Please r + r!

Yes. That was rather short but I need to keep up with my pace in school work at least they keep you hanging.


	27. Midnight

**Crimson Tears**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**: Midnight

**"W**a toki tansu kuru. Wa tsuki shoyu shi yoto me," Cassidy hissed eyeing Ash mensingly. " Ima warera wa miru suru okii."

**The time has come. The moon holds death in its eye. Now we shall see who is greater.**

Somehow he understood every word that came out of her mouth. But Ash wasn't that great with Japanese. Ash inhaled the stale air to reach calm.

It was midnight now.

The moon was high over their heads leaking its light down into the temple small stain glass center. The light fell about the circle starting up a frosty barrier. Ash started to panic.

He glanced around at all the other elders but they still had their hoods hiding their faces. They hadn't moved a inch. It was like they were under some kind of trance. Cassidy turned to the first elder beside Ash.

Her eyes glowed red as she hissed, "Kaze."

The elder lowered their hood and Ash suppressed a gasp of amazement. For being a elder she was just a few years older the him. She had flowing white hair that spilled out to her waist when she lowered her hood. Her face was that of a child's. Smooth and beautiful. But her eyes were a empty gold staring at Cassidy with their haunting stare.

"I am Kimi. I give you the powers of Kaze," She lowered her hands and a small but blinding white orb hovered a few inches above her opened palms. Ash stared in incredulity. He had never seen such a power.

Cassidy reached out a hand and a breeze circled about her ruffling back her blond hair. The white ball's light diminished into a clear empty orb.

Ash bit his lip. He could bet that she had just taken that girl's kaze. What ever that was.

Kimi fell to her knees. She began to weep uncontrollably but her sobs her not heard. Her eyes back to their normal hew. It was then that it stuck him that he didn't sense anything from her anymore. She was empty. Her presence; Her being was gone. She was like…

* * *

** 'A** ghost.' Richie thought to himself as he watched the horror happen.

The girl no longer was there fully. She was just a spirit. And soon that would be gone too.

He spotted a glimpse of red hair to his right to find Misty was at his side hugging Pikachu to her chest. She had a determined look on her face. She motioned to Richie to her neck. Richie blinked and scowled. She had lost her necklace.

* * *

**C**assidy turned to the next elder. This one again was a female. Ash got the feeling they were all girls. The woman lowered he hood to reveal spiky green hair and vacant emerald eyes. She too was rather young.

"Chikyu," Cassidy muttered.

The girl lifted out her hands the same robotic way Kimi had. And in the same robotic voice she hissed, "I am Maya. I give you the powers of Chikyu."

The orb in her hands grew a bright greenish color. Cassidy lifted her hands to take it too but she seemed to be strained. Ash blinked as he saw some life return in Maya's eyes. She struggled to keep a hold of her powers.

_So you can fight it…_

Maya's ball wafted in and out of color. She began to sweat and grind her teeth but he attempt were in vain. Cassidy won. Cassidy pulled away and Maya staggered. She fell back onto her bottom and stayed there with her head between her knees.

The next elder lowered her hood. She was a blonde with glowing blue eyes. They were not empty like to others but staring at Cassidy with disgust.

"Akari," Cassidy hissed.

The girl's eyes went blank immediately but slowly wavered between focus. Ash watched as Cassidy muttered again, "Akari."

"I am Kari. And you are a bitc-"

Before Kari could finish a aurora surrounded her and she fell to her knees screaming in pain.

"Akari," Cassidy said again slightly annoyed.

"I am Kari," Kari said in a smaller voice. "And I give my powers of Akari."

She held up her hands and a golden light orb appeared. As soon as she held it up it went empty. Kari kept her face lowered. Ash couldn't tell if she was crying but she slammed her fist into the ground leaving a dent in the marble.

* * *

** 'W**ind, Earth, Light, and Rain,' Lily thought to herself. 'The four elders. And then… Ash. We don't have much time to come up with a new plan…'

* * *

** "A**me," Cassidy smiled to the last one. The girl lowered her hood to reveal herself. She had sparkling aqua eyes and her cobalt hair was put into two identical pigtails. She didn't say anything. Cassidy waited.

"Ame," She said again.

The girl stood firm and unflinching.

"Water do not fail me. Send this demon to hell where she belongs!!" The girl shouted throwing a punch at Cassidy's face. Cassidy ducked, and waved one hand simply. The girl's eyes went blank.

"I am Maria. I give you the powers of Ame."

Cassidy turned to Ash. Her stare was murderous. Ash's insides went to ice but he didn't cower.

"Now Ash, give me your powers. Genso no Shujin."

Ash stood firm. Nothing happened. Ash smiled and stuck out his tongue, "I guess you got the wrong person, Cassidy!"

Cassidy didn't make any notation that she had been spoken to. She waved her hand and suddenly Ash felt a incredible pain over take him. His eyes went blank…

* * *

**M**isty's heart throbbed. She couldn't just stand here and watch this happen.

Her eyes wandered over to a rope hanging from the beams on the ceiling.

An idea popped into her head. If she got up there Ash would be able to see her… and maybe it would be enough to being him out of his trance.

She raced away before Richie or Lily could make any intention to stop her. She jumped up and clung onto the rope. It was just strong enough to hold her rope. She strained with each pull as she tried to climb up the rope. He hands finally reached the cold wood of the beam. She pulled herself up cautiously and stared down at the horrible scene below.

'Ash…' She cried into her head.

* * *

** Ash.**

Ash heard a voice mutter his name. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the ghostly form of Kimi. She stood by his side, a hand on his shoulder,

** We are here, Ash. Hold on.**

** Please Ash**, Maya said**. Fight her!**

** Don't give up! Hang in there,** Kari cheered.** You are stronger than you think. You can win.**

** Trust in your power,** Maria whispered. **Your heart knows the way.**

Ash bit his lip.

_I can do this…_

* * *

**C**assidy frustration was starting to grow.

She used more of her power on the hypnosis she had put on Ash but Ash still didn't move.

He began to smile.

Cassidy forced all that was in her power to keep Ash under control. She wasn't worried. Ash was losing…

* * *

**A**sh felt his hands slowly lift into the air. He fought it but his might was weakening.

_Help me. Someone. Give me the strength to stop her._

* * *

** M**isty stood up on the beam and screamed out to Ash. But still no words reached him. The wind began to pick up. There was a slight ringing and sound returned. People were gasping in awe as Ash managed to hold Cassidy back from his powers.

"I am Ashton." Misty heard Ash mutter, "And I give you the powers of Genso no Shinj-"

"ASH!" Misty screamed.

Lineal looked up at the red headed girl on the beams of the ceiling. He looked down at his wooden flute and then back to her. In a split second he made up his mind. If he couldn't play his flute, she could.

"Here! Catch!" Lineal called up to her tossing the flute up in the air.

Misty looked down and caught the flute easily. She looked down at the boy. He winked. Misty smiled.

A heavenly tune filled the air. Everyone turned up to see this teenager playing a small wooden flute up in the banisters. The song filled everyone's hearts with joy and love. It brought tears to some of the elderly eyes. Misty played along her fingers moving by themselves. She didn't feel remotely scared anymore. She felt stronger. Ash blinked. His eyes went back to their normal hew and the orb in his hand disappeared.

"Misty!" Ash cried in joy.

Cassidy turned to see her. Her face frowned in anger.

A energy beam formed in her hands, "Die!

"Misty look out!!" Ash cried.

Cassidy released the beam aimed straight for Misty. Misty looked up from her playing and slipped backwards. She reached out and grabbed the beam with one hand miraculously. The flute fell to the ground and snapped into two halves. Lineal smiled.

"Its purpose was fulfilled, Father."

Cassidy turned back to Ash. Ash backed away as she advanced on him.

"I have the elders now, Ash. I don't need you to be the strongest in the universe."

Ash looked around. Midnight had past and the elder's ghosts had faded away. Ash looked saddened at their fallen bodies.

"Now you die…"

To Be Continued…

Please r + r!

Finally a nice and long chapter! . Hope you guys enjoy it!


	28. Battleground

**Crimson Tears**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**: Battleground

**M**isty leapt down from her spot in the banisters. She landed gracefully in a squat. When she stood up she was immediately brought into a hug by Lily.

"You idiot! Cassidy could of killed you!" Lily laughed in joy. "But you rock!"

Misty smiled gently and pushed Lily away, "I've still got a job to do."

* * *

**A**sh jumped out of the way as Cassidy lunged at him.

She got back to her feet and turned to his direction just to have a ball of electricity surround her. The electricity formed a barrier about her concealing her from Ash. Ash stuck out his tongue playfully. She growled and turned to see a brown haired boy that looked remarkably like Ash. He was the one controlling the electricity.

Come to think of it, Cassidy knew she had seen that boy before. It clicked in her mind finally that he was the new Lighting Master of the league. She let out a high pitch laugh that didn't suit her.

"Did you actually think this pathetic confinement would hold me?" Cassidy snarled.

Richie's eyes widened as Cassidy bent the bars of electricity and stepped out from its imprisonment. Cassidy let out a haunting smile and lifted a delicate finger in Richie direction. His whole face went purple as he was lifted high into the air.

"STOP IT!" Ash screamed tackling Cassidy from behind.

Cassidy lost her concentration on Richie releasing him to the ground. Richie rubbed his sore neck and tried to get back to his feet. He was too drained. Cassidy's attack was not a weak one.

Cassidy flung Ash off her back. He skidded on his back across the marble floor to be stopped by a marble column Slightly dazed, Ash used the column's support to get back on his weak legs. He glared a Cassidy and Cassidy glared back at him.

"You are only a child, Ash." Cassidy whispered, "You are not worthy for a fight with me."

"You're right." A voice from far off shouted.

All eyes turned in the young red head's direction again. Misty was standing behind Cassidy smiling evilly. Three pokemon all stood ready on her side.

One her left side stood a pokemon called Golduck. The blue spiky duck's eyes were glowing a bright bluish color. It was about half Misty's height and stood erect like a human on its webbed feet. There was a strange red jewel implanted into his forehead and at the moment his was glowing with power.

Togetic hovered a few feet on her other side. Its eyes too were lustrous with rage towards Cassidy. Its tiny wings bat furiously to keep in the air.

And down arched in to fighting stance stood a small rodent. It had to be no more 2 feet tall. Its scarlet cheeks sparked with yellow and golden electricity enough to kill a normal human in one blow. Its tail was forked high in the air. Its whole body aimed from the kill.

"Yes. You are correct, Cassidy," Misty said calmly not needing to yell any more since everyone was watching her. "But he has friends."

At this statement, Ash too got into fighting stance. Cassidy eyes flared with obvious rage.

"This is not fair, children," She hissed. "I am outnumbered."

"When did you ever care about anything being fair, Cassidy," Ash growled. "You and Butch ganged up on me that night."

Cassidy's eyes rolled back into her head so only the whites of her eyes were shown. She turned to Ash her teeth bared.

"DO NOT MENTION HIS NAME IN MY PRESENCE!!"

Ash took a step backwards. His eyes wandered to the crystal on her wrist was glowing black now. Ash understood. The Crimson Tear was feeding off her fear and sadness turning it into anger and power. Ash gulped.

The wind encircled around Cassidy blowing anyone near clear off their feet. Misty flew back into a near by wall. Ash gripped the column for balance. The rest of the people in the temple began racing for exits. No one wanted to stay and wait anymore. Lily who had been trying to reach Misty and the others was taken by a guard.

"We can't stay, child!" The guard shouted.

She was pulled out by the wrist. Richie was slammed against the opposite wall and knocked unconscious with a uneasy snapping sound. His left arm lay in a awkward angle at his side no doubt broken. The temple began to shutter under the might of Cassidy's transformation. The whole world stood still as Ash's nightmare came true.

Ash stood in utter shock as a new Cassidy emerged from the smoke and light. She was much more muscular and her eyes were a vivid red now. She stood her muscles pumped and a black aurora about her. She was more monster like now. You could tell by her presences.

"Still think you have a chance, Ashton?" Cassidy laughed clenching her gloved fist.

Ash stared in horror.

_Sometimes fear is the real enemy._ Brock's words rang clear in Ash's mind.

Ash held his breath and got into a fighting stance, "I am not afraid of you."

Cassidy's face turned into a awful smirk, "Oh, but soon you will."

The force of wind about Cassidy blew stronger keeping only Ash and Cassidy standing in the small vortex. Cassidy was looking victorious while Ash stood feeble. Ash backed as far back as the tornado would allow him to. He needed more space then this to dodge Cassidy's blows. He wouldn't make it this way.

Cassidy must of noticed Ash's fear for the vortex began to grow stronger. It was ripping bits of tiles off everywhere and its whooshing scream filled the temple with its terror. Ash's eyes were wide. He looked over at Cassidy who was slowing advancing on him.

He wouldn't be able to escape.

* * *

**M**isty's face felt like it was being pressed down by a million weights. She slowly lifted herself in a upright position just to be overcome with a flight of dizziness. She caught herself before she fell on her face again. Her vision was slightly distorted but even someone's grandma would be able to tell what was happening right now.

Misty pressed her hands against the cold marble floor as a grip to keep from falling back against the wall again. Her aqua eyes were firmly on Cassidy. She didn't say a word as she crept over trying to battle the fierce winds.

* * *

**I**n Cassidy's palm, an glowing sphere of dark light emitted. She clutched it like a baseball and swung it at Ash with all her might. As the negative energy ball charged at Ash, another one came at him from behind. Awkwardly, not knowing which to duck, Ash swiveled to the side just to be graced by the one that came behind him. Ash clutched his left side in agony as the white hot pain flowed from the burn.

"It's a psy-burn attack fussed with a psychic blast," Cassidy smirked. "That attack with two of the balls is called my double team attack, slightly altered to my advantage."

Ash sneered at Cassidy. He staggered to his right to lean against to the column. Cassidy's eyes a lit with anger at seeing Ash try and take a break. Another ball drifted upward from the skin of her palm. She threw with all her might at Ash. Ash swung himself to the left just in time.

The blast hit the column with a sickening creak. A long crack made its snake-like way down the middle of the column. It broke into two halves and the top part came crashing down in Ash's direction. Ash covered his hands over his head and crouched low as his only defense.

"ASHHHHH!" Misty's scream echoed.

Much to everyone's surprise the pillar fell over Ash but stopped inches from Ash's back.

Ash looked up and breathed a happy sigh of relief shared with Misty. Cassidy was in partial shock. In her anger, Cassidy's energy returned to her letting the wind barrier die down. Her pupils narrowed in on Ash not taking note on who was coming up behind her. Cassidy sneered in disgust.

"And to think that could of finished you. Well, I like to squash my pests by myself anyw-"

Suddenly a fist came out of nowhere and uppercut into Cassidy's jaw. She fell back taking the blow of the punch.

"TAKE THAT BITCH!" Misty yelled in anger.

She caught herself and jumped back as Cassidy threw a punch back at her. Misty's heart beat wildly she jumped into the air and did a high kick towards Cassidy's face.

"Asa made the same mistake," Cassidy laughed as she suddenly vanished.

Misty turned around rapidly and flipped back as Cassidy sent out a low power energy beam where she once stood. Misty fumbled back into the split pillar that Ash was under. It shook violently. Ash let out a squeal of fright and zapped out from underneath it.

"Couldn't you have waited to cat fight after I got out of the way?!"

Misty shook her head and charged out at Cassidy. But Cassidy had different plans. She spun about Misty and threw a thunder punch at Ash which he narrowly avoided.

He scowled and grabbed her wrist. Ash flung her with all his might into the fallen pillar. She flipped upwards into the sky and shot back down like a bullet in a kick form. Misty shot at Cassidy punching her off her course. Cassidy flew back into the temple's wall. Taking this advantage, Misty charged at Cassidy.

"Wait Misty! We need to fight together!" Ash's cry called out from behind her.

She ignored him. She had Cassidy right where she wanted her. But at the last second, Cassidy pushed off the wall and met Misty in the air with an arm. She knocked Misty in the chest sent her on her back and skidding in reverse direction into the broken column.

"Told ya," Ash's taunt came from above her.

"Shut up," was Misty's reply.

Misty didn't have much time to say anything else. Cassidy was one unhappy camper with her.

Cassidy blasted down at her faster the eye could see. Agility… Misty was just thinking on how she wouldn't be able to avoid her when Ash leapt in front of her.

"This stops here," She heard him mutter.

He caught Cassidy two outstretched fists with ease. Misty's eyes widened in amazement… How did he see that coming?

Cassidy let out a sinister smile as her eyes glowed a eerie blue. Ash blinked uncertainly and turned to see Misty being lifted into the air by a confusion attack. She wobbled unbalanced for a few seconds and hurled straight at Ash.

Ash let go of his grip on Cassidy and ducked down to his knees as Misty flew over his head. Cassidy stepped out of the way and followed Misty with her eyes trying to send her into a wall. Seeing the wall coming straight at her, Misty covered her face with her arms and screamed in terror. Inches from the wall, she halted.

Instead of the blue aurora she was surrounded in a golden aurora. Misty glanced over her shoulder at Ash. His hands were extended out and his whole body was glowing the same way Misty was. His golden eyes were planted on her. He was sweating with concentration trying to fight Cassidy with his own confusion attack on Misty. Misty's eyes widened in shock. A smile stretched across her face.

"Thanks, Ash!"

Ash gave a encouraging smile back and replied, "Don't make me laugh or you will be kissing wall."

Cassidy was shocked to find that Ash's confusion was stronger then hers.

_'Then he is getting better… Well, good for him. Maybe he will live longer then I anticipated.'_

Cassidy turned suddenly dropping the connection on the confusion. She threw a vicious punch at Ash that hit him dead on the cheek. He was sent hurling backwards onto the wall opposite.

With the confusion attack broken, Misty was pushed at the wall again. This time she was prepared and kicked off the wall with a back flip. She landed in a crouched position and gasped when she saw Cassidy running at her. Misty swerved to the right and started running off at a high speed. Cassidy pushed off the wall and turned to follow Misty.

Ash sat up groggily and rubbed his heavy jaw.

"What happened?" He groaned.

Suddenly something flew past him sending dust in his face. Ash coughed and covered his face with his arm.

"Sorry! Coming through!" Misty's voice called.

Ash blinked…_ Misty? When could she run that fast?_

Misty looked over her shoulder at Cassidy who was gaining.

_Think, girl! How can you beat her without hurting yourself or Ash…_

It happened without Misty even realizing it. A huge white beam formed in her hand. Misty clutched it feeling its warm tingling touch. She drew back and released it aiming straight at Cassidy. Cassidy jumped upward missing the blast by inches. Misty cursed under her breath.

"What a waste of time."

* * *

**A**sh looked about him and was surprised to see who lay next to him. His eyes widened into the size of dinner plates, "Richie! What? You didn't get out?!"

Richie, of course, didn't answer since he was unconscious. Ash let out a groan and turned to see a white beam hurtling straight at them. Ash let a frantic squeal and jumped in front of Richie, putting his back to the blast. He hugged Richie close and felt the pain go rippling through his body. Screaming in agony, Ash felt blackness creep into his vision. The screams caused Richie to slowly open his eyes. He saw what was happening and screamed as well. As soon as the white and dust went away Richie gently pushed Ash off him with his good arm. Ash groaned and landed back first onto the floor.

"Ash!" Richie cried shaking him urgently.

Ash opened one eye and squinted up at Richie.

"Hi buddy. I'm fine if you are wondering. Just a little dizzy."

Ash tired pushing himself to his feet but failed miserably. He fell on top of unfortunate Richie.

"Ash, get off of me." Richie grunted.

"Did you get the number of that freight train?" Ash said in a daze.

* * *

**M**isty flipped upward avoiding a terrible blow from Cassidy. Much to Misty's horror, Cassidy hadn't even broken into a sweat yet. This scared her.

Suddenly something whizzed past her. It was Ash. Ash threw a punch at Cassidy which she caught. She flung him backwards through the air going back for Misty.

Ash wasn't through with her yet though. Ash spun about in the air and shot an thunder attack. Cassidy screamed in pain for a split second and turned to Ash, her eye ablaze with hatred. Ash dug the side of his feet into the ground and skidded to a erupt halt. He smiled and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He beckoned her with a taunting index finger. Cassidy went red in the face and charged out full force at him.

Misty caught some movement out from the corner of her eye to see Richie running with a pikachu at his heel. Pikachu…

_ Ash must have had found Pikachu and told him to lead Richie out… Then where did my pokemon go?_

Misty turned to see her pokemon laying on the ground opposite. They were both K.O. Misty let out a sad sigh and held up two identical pokeballs,

"Return."

* * *

**A**sh jumped upward as Cassidy hurled herself at him. He was up a good few feet before he signaled a Thunder Bomb. Light struck right through the building and shot down at Cassidy. Cassidy shielded herself with a barrier deflecting the blast. Ash's eyes widened. That was his strongest attack he knew! And she tossed it aside like it was nothing!

Cassidy smiled grew wider, "That all you got, Ashy Boy?"

Ash cringed at the horrible nick name. He bit his lip. He could always try a killing move but it took so much out of him. What if he missed? Or worse, didn't have enough strength to complete it?

He felt Misty step up beside him.

"Need some help?" Misty whispered.

Ash eyes a lit with a idea, "Yes, I need a lot."

To Be Continued…

Please r + r!

Okay. This was longer then is was supposed to be. I

have to split the chapter that I was meaning to be one into two. Oh well.


	29. Evolution

**Crimson Tears**

**Chapter Twenty Nine**: Evolution

Ash looked at Misty for a split second. His eyes appeared to sparkle in the moonlight. It took Misty a minute before she realized they were glowing. She blinked and took a step away from him.

"Don't be afraid, Misty. You have to trust me," Ash said softly holding out his hand.

The rest of the horrible temple seemed to fade away until it was just Ash standing before her. Her heart twanged with fear and confusion. She gazed down at Ash's hand that was held out to her. She clutched her own fists trying to decide. She waited for Ash to urge her on but he did nothing but watch her with his strange amber eyes. She held out a quivering hand when Ash put a hand on her shoulder.

"Misty, calm down. I am not forcing you to. You must do this of your own will."

"What am I doing?" Misty asked bewildered.

A sly grin swept across Ash's face giving Misty a glimpse of the child who had destroyed her bike all those years ago.

"It called a link." Ash smiled, "The stronger the bond the stronger the link is. Pikachu and me share one but not a psychic link. I never wanted to try it…in case someone sensed it happening."

Misty still looked baffled. Her eyes waved from Ash's hand to her own.

"I dunno…"

"I won't force you," Ash sighed lowering his hand from her shoulder.

He was just lowering his other hand to his side when Misty grabbed his hand roughly.

A surging power swept through the two of them. Blue electricity sparks curled their ways over them. Misty felt near faint. She tilted slightly but Ash caught her, "Thanks Mist."

Misty smiled weakly back up at him, "You're w-welcome."

* * *

**C**assidy watched in amazement as Ash and Misty both began to glow a strange heavenly white.

"N-no! They can't be… linking? T-that's impossible. Y-y-you would have to be directly related to… to… _him_! But how could Ash be…"

Cassidy clenched her fist together tightly, "There is still time to stop this. I won't let this happen. They can't have the advantage!"

Cassidy raced at the two with a powerful kick. She had only gotten a couple of feet from Ash and Misty when both of them opened their eyes. The pupils of their eyes glowed blue and Cassidy was frozen in place. Misty turned about as Ash fixed his gaze on Cassidy fully. Both of them lifted their hands and muttered,

_"Shitemo yoi shi kuru ni anata, Cassidy." _

**May death come to you, Cassidy.**

Cassidy found herself shaking as she backed up against a nearby pillar. She closed her eyes in concentration. She must have been happy for what she had found, cause when she opened them glee swept across her face.

"Children, children. This isn't fair at all."

"When did you care about playing fair?" Both Ash and Misty spoke in the same eerie tone. "Death has come, and it has claimed your soul."

Ash and Misty held out one of their opened hands before them as they spoke and slowly clenched them into a fists.

"Linking is an ancient art. Turning the two into one," Cassidy explained. "I will not allow that form of cheating in my temple."

Cassidy held her arms to the sky and mutter in an ancient language. Power surged from her body and into Ash and Misty's. They were both blow off their feet and throw across the floor. Several feet were now separating them.

Ash was the first to wake up. He sat up groggily rubbing his head.

"What happened? Did we beat her?"

"Unfortunately for you, no."

Ash looked up to see Cassidy standing before him. Ash crawled backwards in fright, "What?!"

"Since your link was fairly new it wasn't very strong. I could easily break the connection."

Ash suppressed a gasp of surprise. He was sure it could work. Ash got to his weak legs and glared at Cassidy,

"You are a demon."

"Why thank you. I am sure every bad girl dreams of being called a demon someday," Cassidy smiled taking Ash by the collar of his shirt. Ash turned his head away from her face. She smiled even more sinisterly.

"Or maybe that's just me…"

* * *

**M**isty woke to with a start at the sound of a scream. She sat up, smoke in dust surrounding her. she waved her hands about to get rid of it. Misty slipped to her knees peering into the fog. What she saw struck her heart with incredible sorrow. Ash lay on the ground in a heap. His face was bruised and scratched and he had a terrible gash on his arm that was spilling blood. Cassidy was walking slowly over to his fallen body. He wasn't moving… was he?

"No Ash!"

* * *

_What you think is never the same as what you know…_

"Tracey," Ash groaned trying to get his feet, "I don't know…what I know…"

"Stay down, Ash," Cassidy smiled. "I will not hurt you if you give up. I will let you and your girlfriend leave here free of any harm."

"No," Ash hissed. "I can't…"

Ash sat up glaring up at Cassidy. He wiped the blood off his chin and gritted his teeth.

"I may think I may not be able to beat you but I know I am not gonna back down. I am not a coward."

"Thought as much," Cassidy sneered.

She powered up a beam and blasted Ash back through and pillar and against the opposite wall. Ash slid down the wall and fell on his stomach hard.

"NOOOOOO!" Misty cried. She raced forth with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Suddenly, another Cassidy appeared in front of her. Misty took a step backwards in shock.

"This is my double team attack… like it?"

Misty slid back into a fighting stance, "Stop hurting, Ash. He won't survive. He is too stubborn to give in."

There was another wail of pain. Misty began to sweat, "Please. I beg of you. Leave him alone!"

Cassidy smirked deceitfully, "Ash is the Elemental Master. If he wishes to give up then I will let him live. But I doubt he will do that any time soon. And until then… let's dance!"

* * *

**A**sh shook his head and looked up at the figure in front of him. His vision slid in and out of focus. It was hard to tell what was what. He bit his lip and tried to get to his feet again, "Pitiful. Don't you know when to give up?"

Ash's legs slipped out from underneath him. He fell back to the ground unable to stand again. He glared up at Cassidy as voices and images swam through his mind… He felt so alone.

He wrapped his arms about his body and hugged himself. His body was going numb. He could hardly breathe. He felt so alone.

_No one deserves to be alone. I'll be your friend, Ash._

Gary…

_You can't lose heart. The only way to go is forward._

Duplica…

Ash eyes opened. His distorted vision focused in on Misty's battle with another Cassidy. Ash bit his lip. She was losing…

Misty sent punch after punch but each she caught or avoided in some way. Misty felt it was hopeless to try and fight. Cassidy uppercut her in the chin jamming her two jaw sharply together and the punched her rapidly in the stomach. She fumbled back and Cassidy shot a water gun out of her hand at Misty just to mock her. Misty tumbled into a pillar. Cassidy stepped on Misty's hand and laughed her squinting and shrieking in pain. Misty pulled her hand back and glowered at Cassidy with a look so full of malice.

"Oh. Come on. It couldn't of hurt that bad… cause this will hurt a lot MORE!" Cassidy shouted using a psybeam that she had secretly powered up behind her back.

* * *

** "N**O!" Ash shouted, "This can't be happening!"

"Aw. The poor baby." The Cassidy in front of Ash grinned.

Ash turned his cold gaze upon her, "STOP THIS NOW!"

"Hmmmm… how should I say this… uh… no."

Misty lay limp on the ground. Cassidy continued to use thunder shock on her. Misty screamed with each bolt. Tears of agony slipped down Misty's already red cheeks. Ash couldn't take it anymore. This had to stop!

Ash got to his feet while Cassidy watched in interest. Ash gritted his fist together tightly, his finger nails digging into his flesh. Blood dribble from his fists, but he took no notice to it. His eyes were firmly planted on where Misty was being tortured. The same sensation swept over him as it did back before his was kidnapped by Cassidy. He held it back.

He glowed golden his eyes still on Misty…

_Life is a special gift Ash. No one should be allowed to take that away…_

Dad…

_Sometimes I like painting pictures in the stars… see there's a pikachu!_

Richie…

_We're a team. And nothing can beat that!_

Pikachu…

_We'll beat them…_

Team Rocket…

_If that monster hides in the closet you come at it with a pitch fork. No one can push my little baby around…_

Mom...

_And remember… we are always behind you… always behind you… always…_

"MIIIIIIISSSSSSSTYYYYYYYYY!" Ash screamed.

The glowing light about him engulfed Ash. It turned into a spinning funnel that shot right through the ceiling. The whole sky turned red…

The world shook…

The temple began to crumple…

Misty sat up groggily and gasped at the sight. She scooted back. The Cassidys faded into one whole and stood gaping at where the tornado was. Ash's screams were still heard. The golden funnel became slightly transparent and in the mist of the gold Misty caught sight of Ash.

Tears of crystal were pouring down his cheeks.

"What is going on…?" Misty whispered.

* * *

**G**ary almost fell off his feet. Lily let out a scream and pointed up at the temple as a bright golden light shot out from it. Screams filled the cold night air. Everyone held onto their loved ones and whispers broke out like fire.

Asa hugged Richie's hand as Richie watched the temple with a stony expression on his face. Both Lily and Gary were hugging each other and praying. Team Rocket all hugged into a great big group hug and began muttering goodbyes on how everyone would miss their taste of style. Pikachu stood alone its ears blowing in the fierce wind…

"Pika piii." It muttered somberly.

Asa's tears began to come more freely now,

"Ash… no…not Ash…" She whispered as the tears made their way down her red cheeks.

Her eyes fell upon something gold in the grass. She broke away fro Richie for a second to examine it. Her hands fell about the cold metal. It was Misty's locket.

"Oh…please… protect them,"Asa prayed.

* * *

**D**elia sat outside the house as the wind began to pick up. Her amber eyes widen in shock at the sound of the screaming…

"Ash?"

She bit her lip and compressed her hands together an fell to her knees. Tears fell down her cheek as she listened to the screaming…

"No… Please…"

Tracey, Brock, and the rest of the Cerulean sisters tumbled out of the house.

"What is that screaming about?" Violet asked. "It sounds creepy…"

They all stopped dead at the sight of Delia weeping.

Tracey bit his lip and fell down to his knees next her. He patted her back and whispered comforting things to her. She just kept shaking her head and shuddering with the earth.

Brock looked up at the night sky and sighed,

"This is it."

The two Cerulean sister cast him a doubtful look. He turned to them and smiled, "Now it is up to Ash whether we live or not."

Daisy and Violet looked over at each other and nodded, "He's boyfriend with our sister. He wouldn't kill us. Besides… he knows how much Misty would be at a loss without us… doesn't he?"

* * *

**P**ain filled every core of him. He fought hard to stop it but it was too strong. His mind kept shouting for him to let go…

"Let go, Ash…"

Ash opened his eyes to see a split image of himself staring back at him. Ash couldn't be surprised. He was trying to hard not lose control.

"Ash… You can let go now. Everything will be fine. I promise…"

Ash blinked. Suddenly the image turned into his father, "I promise, Ash. And when have I ever not kept that to you?"

Ash nodded as his tears leaked down his cheeks. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. The funnel became stronger and everything went white…

_Mister Pokemon Master. That's me._

To Be Continued…

Please r + r!

Finally I post this!


	30. Blue Tears, Red Stone

**Crimson Tears**

**Author's Note**: Oh Dbz fans. Sorry if this is close to resembling Gohan's transformation. I couldn't help myself!

**Chapter Thirty**: Blue Tears, Red Stone

**D**elia sat alone in the hospital room with Ash. Ash was looking better now that they had him take a rest. He slept pleasantly in her reach. She stroked his soft cheek as tears slipped out down her cheeks from under her control. She felt a small hand on her own hand. She looked up to see two big chocolate eyes staring back at her.

"Don't cry Mom. Everything's gonna be alright now."

Delia smiled.

* * *

** G**ary looked down at his scraped knee and began to moan. He just couldn't ride a bicycle without training wheels. He kicked his bike in his frustration.

"What's wrong?"

The voice made him turn. A little boy stood there licking on a large lollipop.

"I can't ride this," Gary muttered lowered his head the ground with embarrassment.

"Why not?"

"Wha-" Gary looked back up at the small boy.

The kid was even younger then him. He was staring at the bike uncertainly, "Is there something wrong with it?"

"Uh… no. It's me."

The boy blinked and stared at Gary. He cocked his head to the side, "I don't see anything wrong with you. It must be the bike…"

* * *

** M**isty swirled around as she saw the kid she had just fished out of the lake a second ago take her bike,

"Hey!"

"I'm just borrowing it!" The boy shouted behind him. "I'll bring it back someday!"

Misty bit her lip in her shock. She felt a gust of wind and looked up as the flock of Spearow flew over her head. She raised an eyebrow, "What, is he a magnet for trouble?"

* * *

**A**iko skipped into the room holding a pokeball high.

Asa looked up from her training watching her little brother, "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna be a Pokemon Master! Just like Ash!"

Asa shook her head and smirked, "What a silly kid."

* * *

** "A**sh!" Brock and Tracy cried racing into the hotel room.

They stopped in the doorway to see Ash on the floor laughing as a Teddiursa sat on his tummy tickling him. They sweat dropped and let out a sigh. Tracey then began laughing along… Brock joined in.

"Help me! This tickles!" Ash cried.

* * *

**R**ichie held his breath as Ash walked over to him. _Was he going to brag now that he was a master?_

"Richie. I have a bone to pick with you," Ash smiled. "You just have to become a Master now. You promised."

Richie blinked in shock and then grinned, "I'll try."

"No, you will."

"Alright I will. I will!" Richie laughed.

* * *

**"Y**-you saved us?" Jessie gasped as Ash struggled to hold onto the rope and the cliff at the same time.

"I can't believe dat," Meowth gulped as he held onto James' legs.

James stayed silent hugging onto Jessie was holding Ash's hand.

"Hey, I'm human, am I not?"

"Sometimes, I wonder," Jessie smiled.

"Right back at you," Ash grinned.

* * *

**E**veryone stood watching the temple as the light covered the world.

Everyone was thinking about the same boy tonight, everyone…

The light faded away so Misty need not cover her eyes anymore. The screaming had creased long before. Her eyes watered as she wondered what had happened to Ash. But what she saw was far from what she had expected.

His strange black boots tapped the cracked marble floor lightly. Misty's aqua eyes trailed upwards. Some black pants… a familiar belt with a golden chain dangling off it. Up more… a black shirt edged in gold… a small Japanese symbol stuck the right sleeve of his shirt. She couldn't see what it meant but she could guess. Misty's eyes trailed up farther to see Ash's kind and normal face. He looked like he was asleep. His eyes were shut and he was breathing gently and calmly. The gold faded as did the strange blue lighting. Misty got to her feet staring at Ash uncertainly.

Was this what the Elemental Master looked like? She had heard so many stories of the child of elements but she never believed them. Yet here was living proof. Ash

Her eyes wandered to his feet again surprised to see an ancient circle fade up from around his feet. The wind picked up and blew about him ruffling his black hair.

Cassidy's mouth was arched wide with shock. Never before had she witnessed anything quite like this. It was quite remarkable. The child of elements. Elemental Master. Ashton Satoshi Ketchum. It was enough to make anybody's jaw drop.

The wind died down again and the circle disappeared. Misty blinked and took a vigilant step towards him. He didn't move. She supposed he was really fast asleep then. Misty crept step after step towards him. She was a good ten feet away when she stopped. Misty froze staring at his face. Ash was smiling. He looked so content there. Sleeping…

"Ash? Ash is that you?" Misty asked feeling quite stupid.

Ash didn't answer. He didn't make any intention that he was being spoken to. Misty took a couple of more chary spaces towards him. She stood right next to him now. He still looked like he was dead to the world. Misty tapped his arm lightly.

"Ash… can you hear me?"

Ash still didn't move. Misty let out a gasp, "Please don't tell me…"

Cassidy seemed to regaining her senses back. Her purple eyes a lit in blaze of hate. Asleep or not, she was going to kill him. Cassidy charged full out at Ash.

"Take this!" She screamed lifting a deadly fist.

Misty let out a scream fright. But the fist never hit…

Ash's hand clenched Cassidy's punch. Cassidy stuttered in shock and began to tremble. Ash's eyes slowly opened glowing a bright gold. He smirked at her unperturbedly.

Cassidy gritted her teeth and threw another punch at him. Ash caught this one just as easily. Cassidy tried to wrench her hands back but Ash held on to them. He looked at her with raised eyebrows, as if he was daring Cassidy to tell him why she was trying to hurt him. Cassidy struggled for a couple of more pointless seconds as Misty watch in awe. Before it was hard for Ash to catch those punches. Now he hadn't even broken in sweat. The circle surrounded the ground about his feet again. A light hum filled the air. Ash looked down out of the corner of his eye briefly which got Cassidy to look down too. Ash stared at Cassidy smugly as she began to sweat.

'Bye, Bye' His eyes seemed to laugh.

Cassidy flew backwards through several pillars just to land back into a wall. She fell onto all fours; a dent where she had hit the wall.

Misty stared at Ash a mix of shock and terror on her face. Ash turned to her. Their eyes met briefly before Misty said, "Is Ash in there?"

Ash smirked and touched her shoulder lightly, "I'm still here, Misty. Just a little different."

Misty's eyes watered with tears of joy. She hugged Ash tightly about the neck. Ash looked surprised but then smiled and patted her back.

"I thought you were gone forever!"

"I told you guys." Ash smiled pushing her off him gently, "You would have to work hard to get rid of me."

Misty wiped away her tears and grinned, "Yeah. I know."

The was a slight smashing sound. Ash and Misty looked over to where Cassidy was just getting to her feet. Ash turned back to Misty, "Now if you excuse me. I have to deliver someone some serious pain."

Misty grinned and nodded, "Go and get her."

Ash smiled and saluted to her as he hovered a bit off the ground. Ash turned and soared to Cassidy who was standing all bloody and beaten. He had only blew her off with his energy too.

"You-you-"

Ash didn't say anything. He landed lightly on the ground before her. The toes of his boots hitting first and then his heels. Cassidy wiped the blood off from her lip and growled at Ash, "How dare you mock me. Say something. You little beast."

Ash raised an eyebrow and smiled even brighter. He folded his arms across his chest and watched her curiously as she tilted from his one hit.

"You will die most certainly now!" Cassidy screamed jumping as him.

She threw punch after punch at his fist but he easily backed up and gracefully avoided each of her attempts. Her kicks were also useless. Ash easily avoided her with his own foot work that caught her off balance. It was more like he was dancing out of her reach then anything else. This enraged Cassidy even further. He was toying with her.

"Die! You worthless little brat," Cassidy cried shooting a hyper beam out of her palm start at Ash. Ash smiled.

There was a huge explosion. Ash was swallowed up in the blast. Cassidy began her high and cruel laughter.

"See! I knew he was weak! Elemental Master indeed! Death was only too good for you, Ash!"

"Someone call me?"

Cassidy was almost to frightened to turn. She knew right behind her stood her worst fear. Slowly she turned to face, Ash who stood leaning casually against a nearby pillar,

"Did anybody ever tell you how gullible you are, Cassidy?" Ash smiled. He pushed off the pillar and walked towards her. Ash stopped right in front of her, smiling his cocky smile.

"No. It… it hit you dead on."

Ash didn't answer her. She continued on without needing an answer to her statements of shock.

"I-I will destroy you."

"Not so sure about that now are you?" Ash grinned. He hovered back into the air again. He flew backwards and landed on broken pillar. He sat down upon it and crossed his legs calmly. Cassidy's rage reached the bursting point. She charged at Ash again but her fist went right through him. She looked all around for him but he had vanished.

"Here I am!" Ash shouted happily from above her. Cassidy looked up un shock were he stood suspended in the air. He grinned and waved at her.

"It's as if he thinks this is a game," Cassidy gulped. "He can't be stronger than me now…"

Ash clasped his hands together and pointed them in Cassidy's direction.

"Jupiter's Wrath… ever heard of it Cassidy?" Ash grinned.

Cassidy blinked in confusion,

"No."

"Let me show you," Ash smiled.

He closed his eyes and relaxed his whole body and then forced some of his energy into a spinning golden ball of electricity. The ball stayed tiny but as soon as Ash tossed it to Cassidy it gradually enlarged.

"Catch." Ash mocked.

Cassidy's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. She shot up a psybeam that blew the two beams up. Cassidy went sprawling across the floor and into a pillar. Misty too fell backwards. But Ash stood firm waiting for the dust the clear. When it did Ash frowned.

"I guess I'm a little rusty."

Cassidy's eyes popped, "You…You…"

Ash ignored Cassidy and lowered slowly to ground. Cassidy was aching with fury. She lifted a hand and shot out a several razor leafs.

Ash still not on the ground yet flipped and dodged each to them. Cassidy clenched her fists and drew them to her sides reaching a thunder. Ash raised his hands to the air and absorbed the attack into his hands. Cassidy held back her surprise and made a electric sword in her hand. She raced at Ash swinging the sword violently was she went. Ash maneuvered out of the way just in time but his shoulder got nicked.

"Ha!" Cassidy smiled triumphantly.

She had made a small cut in his sleeve and also managed to pierce through the skin. It was bleeding lightly when suddenly it wasn't. The sleeve was mended and the skin had restored itself. Cassidy's jaw dropped again.

"I forgot you had that move but it should take some toll on you also. You lose PP when you do that," Cassidy growled.

Ash looked at her smugly.

"I have no clue what you are talking about. I don't contain a graded scale on what HP or PP I have. It is unlimited. But I guess you don't… do you?"

Cassidy turned pale. This couldn't be possibly. What did mean by that? Was he unbeatable?

"Now to end this…"

Cassidy watched Ash looked over to Misty. That way he smiled over to Misty. The same way Butch used to smile at her. Butch was gone forever. Cassidy began to feel her insides collapse. The hold that the tear held on her began to loosen its grip. She could almost see pass the rage… but it wouldn't last. Ash turned back to her and held out his hand.

"Come on. Let's put this behind us," Ash grinned kindly. "Come with us."

Cassidy's jaw dropped once more. She was so sure he was going to kill her. Cassidy looked uncertainly at his opened hand. Was this some kind of trick?

Misty ran up to Ash's side and looked at Cassidy as if she telling Cassidy not to pull a fast one. Cassidy smiled, "I-I'm sorry, Ash."

Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

Cassidy let out a sincere smile, "I deserve to die. And now I understand what Butch meant."

Ash took a step forward. He stared at Cassidy with concern, afraid of what she was talking about, "Cassidy…"

Cassidy grinned and clutched the glove. Ash froze. He stared at her with surprise, "You wouldn't…"

Misty blinked in confusion.

Cassidy smiled up at Ash, "All those people out there. They could never forgive me for what I have done. Besides, I still hate you, Ash. And if it weren't for Butch I would kill you. I wanna be with Butch again. This crystal was a bad idea. It just keeps making me angrier. Right now I am to actually control it but… what if I got mad when you were sleeping and I killed Misty. You wouldn't like that would you?"

Ash bit his lip staring at the glove as it began to radiate from under her fingertips, "Cassidy, think logically. The stone will kill you. It will kill you instantly."

"As long as it isn't drawn out," Cassidy smiled weakly.

Ash gave her a look a deep sadness. Misty clutched onto Ash's arm a look of pain on her face,

"Cassidy…don't kill yourself," Misty whispered.

Cassidy smiled, "A few seconds ago you would of give at nothing to see me dead… I think it is better this way."

Ash took a step back and held Misty close, "You sure about this?"

"This the first thing I did right in my life. I hope I am sure…" Cassidy said faintly.

Her hand began to tremble. Her control on the rage was slipping. It was now or never. She would have to make the jump.

"Goodbye twerp."

Ash smiled despite his grim ideas on this and saluted her a goodbye.

Cassidy removed the glove. The glove began to hum and glow bright. The glow covered over Cassidy. The tear burned red and shot out a beam of red strait at Cassidy's heart. It shot through her and into her. Blood gushed from her wound. Cassidy let out a scream of pain as her body glowed red.

Ash squinted at the shrieks. Misty hugged on to Ash, crying and screaming for it to stop. She hated to watch it. Ash did too. He looked away.

Cassidy whole body began to fade away. She stared at herself and smiled in spite of her pain. She looked up again to see someone standing front of her. Her eyes went blank.

"Butch?" She shouted. "Butch is that you?"

Ash looked over in confusion. He didn't see anyone. Misty was crying even more now. The sight was awful to watch as Cassidy slowly bled to death.

Cassidy's face formed a smirk as a drop of blood trickled down from her mouth. She tilted and then fell lifeless to the ground. Her body bounced a bit on contact but then didn't move again. Ash held his breath. A gust of wind blew past from no where and her whole body vanished. Where she once lay was the glove and crimson tear…

"Is it over?" Misty whispered, her face buried into Ash's sleeve.

"Yes," Ash sighed.

Misty pulled away from Ash and stared down at the glove and crystal.

"Finally, we can say the end…"

Suddenly the world began to shake. The temple was caving in… or was it? Ash glanced down at the crystal as it glowed strangely in the pale moonlight.

"Come on, Ash!" Misty cried pulling on his arm. "The temple is collapsing."

Ash nodded and allowed her to pull him along to the exit. The were just about there when Ash froze.

"What is wrong now?" Misty hissed, "Don't tell me you forgot something?"

"I did," Ash muttered.

Ash twisted about and ran back the other way. Misty blinked in shock, "Ash! What in the world do you think you are doing?"

"I am going to get the Tear! I promised my dad I would protect it."

Misty's eyes widened in fear, "No! Ash leave it! Ash!"

Misty raced after Ash as he ran back into the temple. She was too late. Ash picked up the Crimson Tear before she could stop him,

"NOOO!" Misty cried.

Misty leapt towards Ash as the blinding white enfolded him. Misty hand touched his. He gave her a look of pure shock when suddenly he was gone. Misty landed face first hard onto the cold granite floor. The stone clanged onto the floor in front of her. She squinted open one eye at the flash of red in front of her. Misty pushed up to a sitting position.

"Ash? Ash?" She called, "Ash… oh please no…"

She glared down at the stone in front of her.

"You… You took him… YOU TOOK HIM AWAY!" She growled taking the stone in two hands. She tried with all her might to rip in two. Seeing that was doing no good, Misty slammed it over and over against the ground. With each, she put all her might on the blows.

Tears slipped down her cheeks. He was gone. This demon thing took him…

"Please come back," Misty whispered.

She slammed the crystal down one last time and buried her face into the floor. A crack sneaked its way down the surface of the crystal. Misty looked up at the crystal began to glow black. Misty stared it in awe when suddenly a rumble from above her caught her attention. Misty looked up to see a pillar falling towards her. She screamed and covered her face with her arms when suddenly the aurora from the crystal surrounded her and she was gone…

To Be Continued…

Please r +r!

Coolies. Okay I really got into this chapter. That's why it is long and I have only be typing for 2 hours.


	31. The Choice

**Crimson Tears**

**Chapter Thirty One**: The Choice

**T**he twisted acts of his foolishness. How many times did his father tell him what would happen? Misty even knew. Why was it so important? What was drawling him to the stone?

Ash hugged his knees to his chest and exhaled. A cloud of white mist rose form his lips. The place was emptier than empty. It was cold too.

Tears slipped down Ash's cheeks. They left trails down his cheeks. Ash rubbed the tears away quickly with the back of his gloved hand. He stopped and examined his hands. He felt so strange. He knew he was dead but yet he felt whole. He clenched his fists and stared down out them as if he had never seen them before. His heart pounded and he loosened his grip and gently pulled the black gloves off his palms. Where before a wound his finger nails had engraved in his palms lay noting but smooth skin. Ash smiled softly and played with his fingers gently. It was strange. Would he miss his body?

Ash slipped the gloves back onto his hands and smiled. He got back to his feet daring the cold. He wasn't going to stay here moping all his life… or afterlife. He was gonna have to make the best of it until Misty came.

Ash smiled at the thought of seeing her again. She would probably be a lot older. Who knows how long she would survive out on earth. She might even be a grandma. Ash laughed at the thought. Misty an old woman, who would of thought?

Ash grinned and called out into the empty white, "Anyone there? Helllllooooooooooo!"

Their was no answer to his shout. Instead the room grew warmer. Ash blinked as out of the corner of his eyes he spotted a flash of something. He swerved about to see much to his surprise four familiar faces.

"Ash," Kimi said softly. "You are strong. We are very proud of you. We were wrong to hide your powers before. Then maybe this could have been prevented."

Maria, Maya, and Kari all stood at her side nodding. The all looked pale and sad at the sight of Ash here at the bridge of the afterlife. Ash almost forgot that they had died. It was almost impossible to believe.

"That's kind of you guys to care," Ash smiled. "It's okay. Really. Being dead isn't all that bad."

Maya raised an eyebrow, "Are you serious? Really? You are fine with being dead. I know I'm not."

Ash let out a hearty chuckle. He seemed to hiding his true feelings in his eyes. Maria could tell he was quite stressed.

"I've be dead lots of time. This time is no different."

"Except for that this time you won't go back." Kari hissed. She wasn't the nicest elder and often said exactly what was on her mind. The other elders sent her death glares.

Ash bit his lip and tried to pretend that didn't sting. True. He wasn't gonna come back. There was no pokemon tears. No mew. No Haunter. No pikachu. No one to bring him back. No one at all.

All the elders could now see the distress in Ash's heart despite how hard he was trying to hide it. It was written all over him on how he missed earth. But they couldn't just give him back his life regardless of what he did for the world. He would have to earn his life back.

"Don't be so gloomy, Ash," Maria said cheerfully. "We can bring you back."

Ash's face lit up as if Christmas had come early.

"Really?"

"If that is what you want," Kimi said bleakly.

She was watching Ash's every move. This would determine if he was really suitable for his destiny. If he could with stand this, he could do anything set before him.

Ash cocked his head to the side and blinked, "What do you mean?"

All the elder's parted to one side allowing Ash to see the golden gates of heaven. Ash blinked several times at the sight of it. His heart seized up as he raised over to them. He clung on the bars and stared through to the other side. Miles on miles of a golden road and several different sites of beauty. A fountain that sprouted rainbows. Glittering stars scattered across the sky while people flew bouncing off them. Several amazing things indescribable to anything.

Maria touched his shoulder gently bringing Ash back to the problem they were facing. Ash blinked and looked over to her.

"You could be with your father. He is waiting on the other side if you decide to stay."

Ash bit his lip and looked back down at his feet. What did he want?

* * *

** M**isty opened her eyes slowly feeling awfully cold. A face wavered into focus above her.

"Ash?!" Misty gasped.

The person jumped back looking shocked that she was awake. Misty sat up and took a closer look at him.

"I'm sorry. I think you have me confused with my son," The man muttered sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Misty let out a audible gasp, muffled when she covered her mouth.

"But then you're Jeffery… you're dead!"

"Yeah. Thanks for reminding me," Jeffery moaned sweat dropping.

"Then I'm-"

"Oh… uh,"Jeffery scratched his head. "You're not… yet."

Misty blinked her bright eyes in confusion.

"Then…what?"

"You can go back. If you want to…"

"What do you mean? If I want to?"

"Well, I mean you know Ash is dead… so since you are his girlfriend I was thinking you might want to stay…"

Misty went bright red in the face. She looked as if she was going to burst with embarrassment, "I do not love Ash! We are just friends."

"Sure. Right," Jeffery smiled waving through the air as if blowing away hot air, "My mistake. Wrong red head I guess…"

"What?!"

"I mean there has to several other red head's that Ash hangs around… Misty, I dunno if you know this but in heaven we can see everything you do."

Misty blushed even brighter, "Everything?"

"Well, heh. Yeah. Like that one time. When Ash was sleeping and you came up and-"

"That's quite enough," A voice behind them snapped.

Misty turned to see much to her astonishment, "Daddy? Mommy?"

Jacen grinned and Sarah burst into tears at the sight of her daughter. She rushed forward and hugged Misty tight. Jacen on the other hand came up and started scolding Jeffery.

"She isn't supposed to know we were spying on her personal life!" Jacen snapped.

"Well… So I guess the wedding we planned for them is off their knowledge."

"Yes."

"Darn. Well, okay. Since she's yours I'll let that slide but Ash is getting all my tips!" Jeffery grinned doing a peace sign.

Jacen slapped his forehand and laughed, "The man's obsessed. But you gotta love it."

* * *

** "D**ad?" Ash whispered softly.

That was a word he missed saying. Was he really beyond those gates? Ash backed away glaring at the gates fearfully. Why couldn't he decide?

"Ash. Make up your mind. Do you or do you not to stay?" Kari snapped.

Ash dropped to all fours. He couldn't think. He had to decide, a lump in his jacket was starting to annoy him. Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out the gleaming Master ball. It was the size of a marble. Ash clicked the white button enlarging it to normal size. Ash could see his face reflected in its smooth surface. He also could see earth from his memories. The planet he had protected even when he wasn't trying to…

Ash's mind was made up. He looked up at the elders and grinned holding up at the ball.

"Mister Pokemon Master! That's me!" He winked.

Maria, Maya, and Kimi's eyes popped the size of volley balls. Only Kari seemed to understand.

She nodded and waved her hand gracefully, "Good choice, Ash. You will make a great master."

Then everything went white…

* * *

**M**isty broke apart from the hug that she had on her mother. Tears stung her eyes as she looked from the one person to another.

"I missed you."

Jacen smiled and nodded, "We did too… but we want you to go back."

Misty's eyes went blank. Hurt struck her heart painfully, "W-what?"

"Misty, You have so much to live for."

"But I want to stay with you," Misty cried burying her face in her mother's arms.

"Misty…please," Sarah muttered.

Someone placed a gentle hand on Misty's shoulder. Misty turned to face Jeffery, "They'll be waiting for you. Just like I'll wait for Ash. You can stay up her forever but down there you have only limited time. Enjoy it while it lasts… and marry Ash! I want grandchildren!" Jeffery laughed giving a peace sign.

Misty looked startled but then laughed, "Okay. I'll go back."

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

Okay! When is fanfiction dot net gonna be up so I can post this up?!


	32. Miracles Happen

**Crimson Tears**

**Chapter Thirty Two**: Miracles Happen

**T**ime shot backwards. The last few seconds that had accorded flashed back fixing the error that had occurred.

Now things could go as they were supposed to.

Misty let out a high pitched scream as the pillar shot down at her. In her last seconds, she had rolled out of the way. She scrambled to cover her hands over her head. It felt like hours she lay waiting for the collapsing building to stop burying her. At long last, the pounding stopped. Misty dug up out of the dirt blindly. Moonlight poured down on her dirty and scratched face. She was alive. Misty let out a sigh of pure relief.

That was a close one.

Misty wiped some blood over her cut cheek gently. She winced at the slight stinging. A smile crossed her face as she looked up at the beautiful moon. Ash…

Misty's fists clenched. He must have decided to stay. She tried to keep the painful smile on her face. He was happy. That's where he deserved to be. Where he was content. Not where he was in constant pain... and worry.

Misty jumped at the sound of a dull ringing. There laying in the dirt beside her was cracked red stone. The thing that had changed their lives so drastically these past years. Misty saw the crimson tear was glowing faintly. It looked as if it were taking its last breath.

Misty scooped it up in her palm ever so gently. She was sad to see she had destroyed it after all. Misty stroked its strangely warm and smooth surface. The color leaked out of the stone's contains until it was like a empty glass. Then it shattered into a million tiny pieces of dust. The wind picked up around Misty taking the glass dust from her hands and swirling them into a person. The twinkling light and dust faded just for Misty to be blow back several feet by a flash of bright white.

* * *

**P**ikachu ran ahead of everyone else with Asa and Richie close at his heels. The temple had collapsed before Misty and Ash had a chance to escape. They were all hoping that Ash and Misty weren't where they thought Ash and Misty were.

Richie was the first to spot her. Misty was laying on the ground not far ahead shielding her face with her eyes. Suddenly an incredibly white flash blinded the group. They all stumbled and fell to the ground covering their pained eyes. Pikachu squinted against the blinding white trying desperately to get over to Misty.

'Ash,' Pikachu groaned covering its eyes with his paws.

The light faded and out of the sky came a form. A young four year old boy. He fell on the ground before Misty. Misty held her breath as she looked down on Ash's child form. His eyes were shut peacefully like before, except this time it was more like he was dead than sleeping. Misty held back her tears as she looked down at Ash's tiny form.

Richie tried to get to Misty but Gary grabbed his shoulder, "Let go!"

"No. I don't know what is going on but this… leave Misty alone," Gary muttered sadly. "We can't help her."

Richie looked over to Gary miserably and nodded his face white like chalk.

"Ash is… is he?"

* * *

**M**isty shoulders shook as she gazed down at Ash's form. He was just like a sleeping child…

She bit her lip as the tears poured down her red cheeks in floods of cerulean.

"Ash!" She screamed in anguish flinging her arms about her fallen love.

Tears trickled down from her eyes onto Ash's chest. His shirt was damped by the girl who lay weeping upon him. Suddenly a wind encircled them. Misty didn't noticed as she continued to cry. Her tears dripped into crystals and sparkled about them.

Finally, Misty opened her aqua eyes to see Ash's form glowing. He went from four to ten to thirteen and then finally the age he was when he had left the world. Misty gapped in astonishment. Finally the wind died and Ash's form remained silent. Misty held out a shaky hand and stroked Ash's cheek. He didn't flinch. Misty let out a stifled cry of sadness.

He wasn't waking…

Asa clutched Misty's locket in her soft hands. A determined look crossed her face.

"This good for nothing piece of metal has to be good for something," Asa hissed.

Richie looked at her uncertainly, "What? Did any of that make any sense?"

"Did to me," Asa snapped.

She drew back her arm into a pitch, "Misty! Catch!"

Asa let the shimmering locket fly through the dark night air…

* * *

**M**isty looked up to see the glimmer of gold fly at her. She held up a hand to black it from hitting her. The locket collided with her palm. The cold metal chain wrapped about her finger tips. Misty blinked in shock. She had though she had lost it forever.

Misty ran her fingers over the engraved surface and then tenderly opened it up. The pleasant melody filled the air filling Misty with warmth. Gary, Asa, Richie, Pikachu, Lily, and Team Rocket all watched as onlookers while Misty placed the locket on Ash's chest. She put his hand upon it. He lay just as empty as before but Misty felt more at ease.

Misty whispered, "Forever is a long time, Ash. But it wasn't nearly long enough."

Misty got up and walked away from Ash's body. She walked past the stunned group of friends. She wanted to run away but she had to be strong she had to be.

Gary and the rest all slowly followed behind her. There was no reason to stay. Pikachu stayed behind at its master side. But instead of looking sad, Pikachu was grinning ear to ear, 'Time to wake up, Ashy boy…"

It wasn't until first ray split through the sky and stuck Misty's face did she actually hear him.

"Where are you guys all going?"

Each one of them turned in succession. Misty being the last one. Her eyes lit up to see Ash sitting there looking quite hurt at the idea of them all leaving him alone.

"Ash!!" Misty cried. "You're alive!"

She ran past all the others, tears of joy leaking down her cheeks. She flung her arms about him and cried with laughter. Everyone followed her example. Gary was even over come with tears. Team Rocket was stunned but they of course were bailing their heads off at seeing him alive. They were the second ones to hug Ash. They all hugged the poor boy blue. Ash was taken aback but that didn't stop him from being himself.

"Geez! You guys act as if I died or something!"

'That would be the day wouldn't it?' Pikachu snickered.

As they finally made sure they weren't dreaming, they all prepared to go home. Gary, Asa, Richie, and Lily all boarded onto Pidgeot. With two mighty flaps of the regal bird's wings, they were air born. Seconds later, they were dots in the sky. Ash, Misty and Team Rocket waved goodbye in till they were all out of sight.

Ash turned to Team Rocket and held out a kind hand.

"Thanks." Ash grinned. "Looks like I own you one again."

"For what?" Jessie asked bewildered taking a step back from him. "We did nothing."

"You were here," Ash grinned.

Team Rocket still looked confused. So did Misty by that matter. Pikachu just nodded smugly not giving in what Ash meant by that.

Suddenly Ash's eyes lit up. He reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out the master ball.

"Since you are going straight. I think this will help you get a head start."

"Ash! Brock gave that to you!" Misty gasped.

"Yeah," Ash nodded. "But they need it a heck of a lot more then I do. Besides, I prefer the old fashioned way."

Jessie took the ball in shaky hands.

"Are you sure?" She gulped.

"Course," Ash nodded.

Jessie ran her hands over its smooth polished surface as James and Meowth goggled at it from over her shoulder.

"Thank you," Jessie gasped all teary eyed. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for us."

"I wonder why," Misty whispered jokingly jabbing Ash playfully in the ribs.

Team Rocket waved farewell leaving Ash, Misty, and Pikachu all on their own. It hit Misty, then and there, that her pokemon were in need of care at a pokemon center. She couldn't get there without a flying pokemon… Misty turned to Ash but Ash had already caught on.

"Need a lift?" Ash smiled holding out one of his shinning pokeballs.

"Yes." Misty nodded eagerly.

Ash tossed his ball high into the air. There was a crack of red light, and out of it formed a huge fiery dragon. It let out a spurt of flames letting its presence known to the world. Misty backed away turning pale.

"I thought…"

"Oh. Charizard joined up the team a while back. Finished his training," Ash smiled patting Charizard kindly on his head. "You aren't afraid are you?"

"No…" Misty snapped. "It's just that Charizard loves to go so fast…"

"Yep. Isn't that great?" Ash grinned. "We'll be there in time for lunch!"

"Peachy…"

Misty climbed onto Charizard's back circumspectly. She immediately wrapped her arms about Ash's waist making him flush red. Pikachu sat in front. Once Ash found his voice again he let out the command to take off. Charizards wings flapped enormous gusts of winds kicking up dust everywhere. With one swift flap, they were off

Misty screamed for dear life squeezing Ash tight. She buried her face into Ash's shirt afraid to look down. They were going to fast. Ash let out a hardy chuckle and grabbed her hand.

"Calm down, Misty. I promise you won't fall."

Misty blinked. She looked down at her hand being held his and blushed a deep red.

"I am not scared," She huffed

Misty looked up at Ash. The sunrise early rays lit up his young face making her heart melt faster then ice cream in July. What if she had lost him back there. How could Misty have carried on her life knowing that she could have had him in it

Misty let out a sigh of happiness and hugged Ash tighter. She noticed that he was beginning to blush even redder… good. Misty smiled sinisterly at the thought of making him kiss her. They were older now… would she have the guts?

They flew past Gary's Pidgeot and all its passengers. Misty and Ash were aggravated to see them making kissy kissy faces over to them. Misty and Ash went bright red in the face. Ash knelt down and whispered something into Charizard's eyes. Charizard nodded.

Charizard let loose a volley of fire at them, barbequing them on the spot. They all let out mushroom shaped clouds of smoke as they coughed. Ash and Misty laughed cruelly. Even Pikachu and Charizard were amused.

Charizard picked up speed leaving them in righteous Charizard dust.

Misty had to admit she did feel things for Ash. But when people pointed it out that way it just ticked her off. It was a good thing Ash had acted so quickly or she might have used her own flame thrower.

Misty looked over at the sunrise fading the sky from purple to blue. The tops of the trees danced with the sky's beauty creating a exquisite master piece. They soon were hovering over some old ruins of ancient Pokémopolis. The ancient atmosphere made Misty feel so whole. She grinned and looked over to Ash who was watching her out of the corner of his eye

Their eyes met and Ash turned to face her. He was smiling that goofy smile of his, "What's wrong, Mist?"

Misty blushed at behind refereed to as Mist. She covered it up quickly though, "Nothing… just thinking."

"About what?"

What could she tell him? That she was thinking about him? No. That might freak him out or something.

"About what to do with my life."

Ash blinked. He looked down at pikachu who was nodded encouragingly, 'Make the move, Ash. Come on! Tell her!!'

Ash bit his lip, "Why?"

Misty didn't expect this. How would she counter attack that… "Why not?"

Ash squinted. Ouch. That stung. Now what?

"So Ash. What are you gonna do know that you have saved the world…"

"Become a Pokemon Master…"

"You've got to be kidding me," Misty groaned.

"Why not?" Ash smiled, "I can beat other leagues, can't I?"

"Well, good luck with that…"

Ash touched Misty's hand gently. Misty face a lit into flames of embarrassment. Ash was looking quite nervous… but he had to be really brave for what he was going to ask.

"C-can I kiss you?" Ash asked timidly.

Pikachu smacked his forehead. Leave it to Ash to be so forward.

Misty was just as taken aback. But a smile swept across her face after gazing into Ash's eyes. A chill swept down her spine. He really did love her. Misty nodded and closed her eyes

Their lips touched. The kiss was only minutes but it lasted for eternity for the two of them. Time had stopped. They had both waited so long for this. A warmth spread between them. They felt as if they were flying. Which put aside the fact that they were. Charizard drifted over the cerulean sea and skimmed over the surface giving the two couple the most romantic setting they could have. Pikachu was jumping for joy.

* * *

**T**eam Rocket sat in a small tree outside the lake watching from their perch the couples as they faded into the rising sun.

"They're such a cute couple," Jessie sighed taking a handful of popcorn that Meowth had so graciously brought.

James was blowing his nose on a handkerchief when he turned to Jessie.

"It's so beautiful. This has made me see… Jessie we need to be a couple."

Jessie raised a eyebrow. Meowth dropped the bag of popcorn. Was the world ending or did he really just hear what he thought he heard? There had to be some kind of catch in here. James could never…

"We would be the perfect god parents for their kids!"

Meowth face fell… there was always a catch.

"You are so right, James!" Jessie exclaimed, "I could teach their girl to dance elegantly!"

"And I could teach their boy to play baseball."

Meowth rolled his eyes.

"The twerps lay one kiss on each other and Jess and Jimmy are already laying out their kids futures! Typical…"

The End!

Please r + r!

Yes! Finished! Please tell me you like this! Sort of sappy but what the heck!

**Read some of my other PKMN stories!**

Upside Down, Bouncing Off The Ceiling (2001)- Romantic Musical Comedy.  
Faith In A Child (2001)- Supernatural Action/Adventure.  
Dancing Queen (2002)- Romantic Comedy.  
The Blind Alley (2007)- Dark Adventure/ Adult.  
Ashes (2008)- Medieval Alternate Universe.


End file.
